DrinkingVegas Bad Idea
by touttoi
Summary: Waking up next to a complete stranger in an unknown place isn't exactly anyone's idea of a 'good morning'. Bella and Edward find themselves in this situation with only a video camera to reveal the nights events, can they make their lives together work?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Drinking + Vegas = Bad Idea.  
**touttoi.

**CHAPTER 1**

_To alcohol... The cause of, and solution to, all of life's problems.  
__– Homer Simpson._

BPOV

My head throbbed; I groaned and shifted under the covers.  
Where were my clothes? Actually where was I?  
The last thing I remember was sitting next to a really hot guy with a video camera at the bar drowning my sorrows.  
Arrgh!  
The thinking was making my hangover worse, I thought groaning out loud.  
I opened my eyes only to get a giant window with the sun shining through in all its glory mocking me for drinking so much.  
I groaned again as my head pounded, why couldn't the room be dark?  
I thought slamming my eyelids shut and rolling over.  
Why was I naked I thought again? I had no clue so I squinted through my eyelids.  
Thank God it's not as bright on this side of the bed, probably because there is a big mountain in the way.  
But why is there a mountain in what I assumed to be a hotel room.  
I fully opened my eyes to find two giant green orbs staring back at me.  
I screamed and so did the owner of the green eyes.  
I jumped out of the bed and so did he.  
Realising I was naked I made an attempt to cover myself, placing my left hand across my boobs and my right on my nether region.  
My head was killing me and at that moment my good old friend the sun decided to come out and focus on me.  
That's when it hit me.  
Square in the eye.  
The sparkle of a diamond.  
A diamond that sat on my left hand.  
On my ring ringer.  
What had I done?

EPOV

That must have been one of the best night sleeps of my life.  
Except for the pounding headache that just made itself known.  
How much did I drink last night? Heck what the hell did I even do last night?  
The last thing I remember was having my fifth or sixth drink while sitting next to a beautiful woman at the bar.  
My head pounded again.  
Christ how much did I drink? Normally I could handle my liquor pretty well. Unless I drank whiskey.  
I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to remember where the hell I was, and why the hell was I naked?  
I thought as I shifted under the sheet.  
I opened my eyes to get a better sense of my surroundings, but instead I ended up staring into two milk chocolate eyes.  
She screamed making me scream too.  
I jumped out of bed to realise that she was naked too. She was breathtaking, but I quickly shifted my eyes back to hers.  
But this time instead of seeing her gorgeous brown eyes I was hit with a bright light coming off her left hand.  
Either I just slept with a married woman or I just married a woman.  
From the shocked expression on her face I don't think it was the first one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

**CHAPTER 2**

"What the hell is this? Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I? Why am I still naked?" I screamed at the naked man in front of me staring at the ring on my finger. I ripped the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around myself.

"I uh, that looks like an engagement ring, I am Edward Cullen, I think we are in a hotel room. I don't know why you are naked, or why I still am. Please tell me you're engaged or married." He begged pulling on a pair of pants that he found on the floor, thankfully his.

"No I am not engaged or married, I better not be married now though" I said storming around the room picking up my clothes and storming into the bathroom. I had found my purse and pulled out my cell.

The phone rang and was answered by Alice, sounding as chipper as always.

"Hello Bella!"

"Alice, why the hell did I wake up naked next to some guy?" I said inflicting my voice with as much venom as possible.

"Is he cute?" Of course only Alice could think of the fact that the guy was cute. He was a freaking' god but for all I knew he could be a serial murderer.

"Yes Alice, he is the hottest man in the world, but who the hell is he?"

"I don't know Bella; you're the one who had sex with him?"

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"Honestly I didn't know where you had gone. I rang your cell millions of times, but when you finally did pick up all I got was a Hey Alice I'm safe just going to bed, ring later alligator!"

"Ring later alligator."

"Yes, you sounded pretty pissed."

"I feel like a dumbbell has been dropped on my head."

"So who's the guy?"

"I don't know but I'll ring you when I find out."

"Ring later alligator!" Alice sang before I snapped my cell shut. I sighed and pulled a couple of paracetamol out of my purse and popped them in my mouth before jumping into the shower. The hot water helped me think, but I still felt like crap. God I hate being hung-over. If anything I just want to know what happened last night and why I have this ring on my finger? I realised that I still hadn't removed it. It was a cheap plastic band with a tiny diamond. I removed the ring putting it in my purse and I pulled on my jeans and blue sweater from the night before and wondered where my shoes were. Alice had dressed me fairly comfortable except for the sky high Christian Louboutin blue high heels. They looked great but absolutely killed my feet. I gave myself a once over for injury, I was shocked I was still in one piece, in heels that high I could've broken my neck.

I opened the door to find Edward Cullen sitting on the edge of the bed holding a video camera in his hand.

"We need to talk." I said firmly, but the look on his face broke my heart, it was so confused and I think he was a little bit scared of me.

"My old friend from High School is getting married in three weeks. He gave this video camera to me to record the 'trouble' we got into."

I laughed; it sounded something my brother Emmet would ask his friends to do at his bachelor party. It's funny because Emmett is marrying Rosalie in three weeks too, but Rose didn't allow Emmett to have a bachelor party because she didn't want to get married in a jail cell.

Edward Cullen gave me a strange look.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan; did we get married last night?" I knew I should feel angry still, but in this moment my whole body felt mellow, and I just wanted to laugh it off like a funny movie.

"Well Bella Swan, I'm pretty sure we did, I don't think I recorded the trouble my friends and I got into, but I think I got ours." My heart skipped a beat when he said ours. Why? I don't know, but now I was scolding myself for even reacting like that.

"I'm rewinding it now; I haven't watched any of it, in case you didn't want me to."

I nodded, "You aren't a serial murderer are you?" I blurted out, he chuckled and his smile twisted up into a crooked grin.

"No, are you?" He asked getting up and connecting the video camera to the television.

"Not that I know of, but hey let's see what surprises this tape has in store."

Edward Cullen flicked the screen on and the video crackle to life.

"Oh, uh it starts off with a bit of the bachelor party, I'll fast forward it." He hit fast forward and I watched as it seemed like the camera was being chucked around. I saw faces of men, they all had drinks in their hands, one was standing on top the bar dancing. I laughed as it was in fast forward that the dance seemed all the more stupid. The camera zoomed into get the poor guys face, wait, I know that familiar brown curly hair, not it can't be.

"STOP!" I screamed Edward Cullen jumped at my outburst but hit the pause button all the same.

"Emmett Swan, Rosalie is going to kill you!" I yelled as I searched for my phone, I stood up to go and retrieve it from the bathroom, but Edward Cullen interrupted my quest.

"Wait, you know Emmett Swan?"

"He's my dumb ass of a brother who is marrying the best thing that has happened to him ever and is ruining it all by defying the one thing his fiancée asked him not to do!" I ranted. When Emmet first brought home Rose I thought she was going to be a blonde bimbo, but now she is my best friend in the whole word, apart from Alice.

"Bella Swan, Emmet Swan, huh, shall we continue?"

"Yea, wait how do you know Emmet?"

"We met in high school." It's plausible, I never really met any of Emmet's friends and with that Edward Cullen pressed fast forward. We waited another couple of minutes until the familiar bar came into view and with that Edward Cullen pressed play.

**_A/N Still a short chapter, but it's kind of just a filler. The video tape is next chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight :(

_**A/N The italics are the video, and the normal is the present.**_

**CHAPTER 3**

_The camera was lying on the side and I recognised my blue sweater sleave in the camera's shot._

"_Rum and coke please."_ The insanely beautiful voice said on the camera. I blushed realising that the voice belonged to the man sitting next to me on the bed.

"_What's the camera for?"_ I heard myself ask. I must have already been a bit drunk because normally I wouldn't have had the courage to talk to a man like Edward.

"_My mate's bachelor party, he thought it would be fun."_

_I laughed, "Can I get another one please?" I asked the barman._

"_What are you drinking?"_

"_Whiskey."_ Crap no wonder I have such a bad hangover. Whiskey sends me over the edge.

"_Hitting the hard stuff aye?"_

"_I had a crappy week."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Got fired."_

"_Sorry to hear that." Edward said sounding genuinely sorry as the empty glass hit the table, "Can I buy you another?"_

"_Sure why not?"_

"_Two please?"_

"_Hitting the hard stuff?" I said mocking his question._

"_Yea, well it was a long plane trip from Seattle to here and my friend's a bit of a dumb ass, so it was a really long flight." Edward replied emphasising the really._

"Glad you think so highly of my brother." I joked.

"Yea, sorry," He mumbled running his hand through his gorgeous bronze hair. Snap out of it Bella! "You lived with Emmet, you know how he is." He said shrugging as I laughed.

"He didn't try to ask for diet water did he?"

"No, but he did ask the hostess where were the peas in his peanuts." Edward replied.

"Ha, when we were younger he tried to convince them that the water was too fattening, but he was younger and cuter then."

"Yea, now not so much, the stewardess cut off his alcohol supply." I laughed, that would've been a long flight. We discontinued talking as we began on the video.

"_So you're from Seattle?" I asked._

"_Yep."_

"_Me too, what do you do?"_ I was being so forward, to be honest it shocked me a little; I cringed thinking how much worse this could get.

"_I'm a lawyer."_

"_I'm a journalist, or at least I was before I got the sack."_

"_Stealing office supplies?" Edward joked._

"'_Re financing'" I said sarcastically with air quotes. I could now see my head as I bumped the camera with my elbow._

_He held out his hand "Edward Cullen." He introduced himself._

"_Bella Swan." I said shaking his hand._

We continued to watch, so far nothing bad had happened, but I did learn a lot about Edward from this video. He was 24, and I was 23. Both his parents were still alive, unlike mine. My mom had died when I was 15 in a car accident. He was very sympathetic upon hearing this; of course this resulted in him buying me another drink. He said his mother was the greatest woman alive. She taught him how to be a gentleman. I learnt that until the age of 17 he had wanted to be a doctor, like his father, but a car accident resulting in him spending two weeks in hospital and almost losing his friend Jasper turned him off the idea. Edward just wanted to help people, but his phobia of the hospital scared him too much. So becoming a lawyer was his next option, this way he could help without working in the hospital environment. I joked that I went to the emergency room pretty much every week so we had no chance at being friends.

I asked more on Jasper, it's not a common name, and totally flipped when he said that Jasper Hale was totally fine, and that he's the happiest he's been in his whole life.

"Jasper Hale, twin of Rosalie Hale who is Emmet's fiancée. Jasper Hale, he wouldn't happen to have a girlfriend named Alice would he?" I questioned slowly making the connections.

"You know Alice Brandon?" Edward asked.

"Alice Brandon, Jasper's girlfriend; only my friend since the age of 4. Short, with spiky black hair, always animated with a slight shopping addiction? " I questioned and watched him nod.

"Define slight." He asked.

"Massive might be a better word then." I clarified watching him smirk at the new word, "Yeah, I might know her, do you?" I continued.

"Alice is my cousin, our mothers are sisters." He answered. It was a wonder we had never met each other before; we had the same friends and everything.

The video continued, it wasn't too bad, but we were getting drunker and drunker.

"_Oh My God! I love this song!" I screamed_

"_Hey, kids, shake loose a lemon_

_The bar lights hitting something_

_Gonna make a feather_

_A killer fight in the parking lot_

_So stick around_

_You gonna hairy hands and music_

_So the walrus sounds" I sung. _

I cringed and blushed.

"_Those aren't the lyrics._

_Say, Penny's a logger in a cement jet_

_Ooh, but she so lays down" Edward sung, while I laughed._

"_B-B-B-B-B Bennie and the Jets" We both belted out._

"_Ooh, in the wind and the waterfall,_

_Oh baby, she's a big machine." I sung._

"_She's got electric boobs,_

_A Mohawk too,_

_I know I read it in a magazine_

_Oh ho." Edward sung._

"_B-B-B-B-B-B Bennie and the Jets" _

_We continued singing, taking turns to turn the camera on each other. Edward stood up and onto his chair pelting out the wrong lyrics, I decided to better him and stood on the bar._

I watched as Edward and I made complete asses of ourselves in front of the whole bar. I assumed the barman was the one filming because every now and then the camera would shoot the bar taps, or the crowd. I buried my face in my hands when I saw the amount of people standing around watching us pelt our guts out. There was no way I am ever coming to Vegas again.

_Benny and the Jets finished and Jimmy Buffets' 'Why don't we get drunk and screw' filled the room. Edward jumped off the bar effortlessly, I hesitated, but Edward picked me up by the waist and put me on my feet. The camera was back in Edward's hand but it was focussed on us, we were so close it looked like we were going to kiss. _

'_So bar maid bring a pitcher, another round o brew,_

_Honey, why don't we get drunk and screw'_

"_I'm already drunk, now all there is left to do is screw." I said forwardly._

"_I uh," Edward blushed, "Donwanaextimarige." Edward mumbled._

"_What?" I asked. _

The camera was now in his hands pointed upwards at us. I watched the confrontation on Edward's face, the decision to tell or not to tell. I saw myself staring him down, waiting for him to answer me. He ran his hand through his bronze hair, this was the sign that his walls were falling, telling me that he would give in soon. Finally he sighed and said,

"_I don't want to have sex until marriage."_

I sat on the bed in awe Edward is a virgin. How? I didn't see that one coming.

"_That's ok; I play for the big V team myself." I said._

"_Marry me." Edward asked._

"_Ok." I agreed._

"Oh my God, did you propose just to get into my pants?" I asked

"Did you accept to get into mine?" He retaliated.

"Touché." I said and we kept watching.

_The camera now shot the ground and what looked like us running around Vegas._

"_How about here?" I asked pointing the camera at a Vegas chapel._

"_Look a vending machine." Edward screamed._

"_With rings in it!" I saw jumping up and down. _God, if I keep jumping I am going to puke, I thought as the camera jiggled around, I glanced at Edward who looked awkward.

"Ready for the big show?" I asked him as I pressed the camera up to the vending ring machine on the video.

He ran his hands through his beautiful bronze hair, "Yep, bring it on." He replied. I wonder what his hair would feel like. Focus on the video Bella! He smiled weakly at me; that was probably his signal for 'oh fuck what have I done?' I returned my focus to the video.

"_I'll win you one."_

"_You always win with a vending machine." I giggled as we stumbled over to the ring machine._

_Edward put in $5 and pressed some buttons and out popped a small case with a diamond ring._

"_Ta da!" He cried._

"_Woo let's do this." I cheered running towards the door of the chapel. Unfortunately for me I tripped, Edward was holding the camera._

I cringed as I prepared myself to watch myself hit the ground, it's pretty bad to fall, but watching yourself knowing it's going to happen is even worse.

_But instead of hitting the ground Edward caught me._

"_Shit, you really are drunk." Edward said._

"_Pft no, I seriously trip all the time."_

_We entered the chapel._

"_Hey I need to marry her now!" Edward screamed._

"_Yea what's taking so long?" I yelled too._

"_Alrighty," a little old lady said, "Are you ready?"_

"_Yes, yes!" I said bouncing up and down like Alice._

I watched the ceremony, Edward walked me up the aisle and we stood in front of Elvis.

"_Do you take this woman?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Do you take this man?"_

"_Sure do."_

"_Well by the power invested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_I got up on my tippy toes and kissed Edward._

"_Hey aren't you the bride?" He asked after I kissed him._

"_Hey yea, kiss me again, this has to be right dammit!" He kissed me again, more passionately though._

"_Ok love birds I just need you two to sign the license and then you are good to go." Said the little old lady._

"What type of person lets two people who are obviously off their faces get married?" I asked more to myself than to anyone else.

Edward laughed, "I like how she said love birds, we are getting married by Elvis whilst we are drunk, how much more romantic could we be?"

I laughed along with him.

_The old lady returned with the license, "Alrighty dears, please just sign your names."_

"_The wife goes first." Edward stated._

_The camera focused on me, I looked like a deer in the headlights, "Oh that's me right." I said after a few seconds._

"_Well the wife is usually the girl." Edward said rolling his eyes and smacking his forehead._

_I grabbed my boobs, "That would be me, I'm a girl." I said proudly._

_I signed the piece of paper, "You next my slave." I ordered handing the pen to Edward._

_He bent over the license and paused, "What am I writing?"_

"_Your name silly."_

"_Silly's not my name, it's,"_

"_It's Edmund, no that's not right, Edward!" I said triumphantly_

"_Oh yea thanks wifey." He said kissing me again._

"_Let's go." I said when we broke away, Edward took the camera off the old woman and he ran off, I attempted but almost fell, so Edward picked me up bridal style and took off again. I was holding the camera._

"_So Mrs Cullen, how does it feel being tied down?" I asked holding the camera upside down on his face._

"_Pretty darn good Mr Cullen, what about you?"He replied._

"_Never better."_

The tape switched off and Edward and I sat there not talking.

"So," I said breaking the silence, "We got married."

"Yep, I blame the whiskey."

"The whiskey?"

"Yep, that's what got me piss drunk."

I laughed, "Me too. Is it legal?"

"Yes. So what do you want to do about it?" He asked me.

"I don't know, I've always thought I wouldn't be one of those women who get divorced."

"Well, there is an annulment."

"No matter what word is used, divorce is divorce, I would always know."

"So are you suggesting we stay married?"

"I'm just saying we don't get a divorce yet. We seem to have a lot in common, so maybe we date, that is if you aren't repulsed by my singing or drinking."

He chuckled, "Deal. So what do we do now?"

Before I could answer the television crackled to life and I saw my face staring down the lens.

"_Is it on?" I asked tapping the screen._

"_What do you want to do?" Edward said jumping up and down on the bed and then landing on his butt._

"_I can think of a few things." I said walking away from the camera to the bed and kissing him. _

Edward jumped up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Uh, isn't it obvious, we're about to, you know."

"Yea, so?"

"You want to see it?"

"Well I don't remember it, why don't you want me to see you?"

"No nothing like that at all, you know I was protecting your rights." I laughed and turned my attention back to the screen. We made out for ages, slowly our clothes started coming off until we were both fully naked. We were lying on the bed so that we were able to see all of our bodies. Yes all of our bodies, yes I saw his, uh, his manhood in his fully glory. Edward shifted uncomfortably next to me; I looked over to see him blushing. It made me giggle.

"_Bella, I think I love you." Edward said to me._

"_I think I love you too." I replied._

I blushed and didn't dare look at Edward.

"_Are you ready?" He asked me_

"_Aye Aye Captain!"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yes." He kissed me again and I was no longer a virgin. He pulled away from my lips, as I whimpered in pain._

"_Are you ok? Do you want me to?" Edward asked concerned. _

I felt a strong surge of emotion towards Edward; he cared about how I felt.

"_No, it's passing." I said leaning my head towards his to kiss lips, I then moaned, "Keep going." I moaned and Edward took that as his permission to keep going._

I blushed and we both watched ourselves on the screen. We watched right until the end. We were too scared to even say anything, let alone move and turn off the camera. The camera showed us lying in bed next to each other now asleep.

"So I guess I don't play for the V team anymore." I said laughing a little.

"Me neither." Edward replied.

"Wait you were serious."

"Yes." He said blushing. I laughed.

"_My hand's in the ice machine!" I cried._

My laughing was cut short by my screaming coming from the TV. Edward laughed.

"Do you sleep talk?" He asked.

"Maybe a little." I said, my face was probably as red as a tomato

"_Electric Walrus Boobs," I mumbled._

Edward chuckled and I got up and switched off the screen.

**_So that's the video. Let me know what you thought _:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_EPOV_

"Ok so here are the ground rules." Bella said, "We don't tell anybody." She paused.

"Anything else?" I smirked.

"Nope, that's pretty much everything."

"So I don't tell anyone that I got drunk and got married in Vegas during my best friends Bachelor party. Oh god how will I go on?" I feigned distress.

Bella poked her cute little tongue out at me, "Don't be such an ass, otherwise plan B may take place."

"What's plan B?"

"Divorce." She whispered, she really seemed like she didn't want to get a divorce, and in the short time I've known her I didn't want one either.

"Hey if I can get over your singing then can't you get over my crappy acting?" I tried lightening the mood.

"My singing wasn't that bad." She defended and I just laughed, "So I get home tonight, and I'm pretty much free since I'm jobless. Give me a ring and we can go on our first date." She said picking up her purse and exiting the hotel foyer.

I watched her walk away. She fascinated me, the way her hips swung as she walked, how she claimed to be clumsy, and well the video did prove that to be true, but she also walked with so much poise and grace that sometimes you wouldn't even realise she could trip over thin air. A change had occurred in me just by her presence, and as she walked out of the hotel I wasn't the only guy that watched her, and it made me insanely jealous. We may be technically married but I had absolutely no claim on her what so ever, so I should have no problem with other guys wanting her, but it bothered me to no end. Her confidence gave me confidence that we could make this work. While she may blush profusely due to embarrassment, she never shied away from me, and she always seemed to speak true to her mind, even with a complete stranger.

"Edward!" I heard a booming voice behind me. I turned to see Emmett bounding his way across from the other side of the lobby. I quickly slipped the tape out of the camera and into my jacket pocket; no one could see this except Bella and I.

"Where'd you get to last night?" He shouted still making his way over to me.

"Hooked up," I said giving an Emmett worthy answer.

"Nice," He said grinning, "Was she hot?"

"Yeah, she was." But she was more than that too; she was intelligent, independent and beautiful.

"So was the sex good?" Emmett asked.

"Uh," I started, I can't actually remember what the sex was like with your little sister. Was what I could've said, but thankfully I was interrupted.

"Emmett, I got it, Tyler ate 59 of those breakfast sausages, all on tape!"

"Nice." Emmett said hi fiving Jasper.

"I'm not sitting next to Tyler on the plane." I stated hoping I could get my own seat so I could avoid questions. I needed to think of how I was going to make this work with Bella.

*****

_BPOV_

"Hey Alice, when does our flight leave?" I asked walking up to her at the gate.

"12:45, so Miss Vegas Girl, may I ask more on last night?" She asked smoothly, but I could see that she was desperate to know.

"No." I said bluntly, before caving as Alice gave me her puppy dog eyes. "Fine!"

Alice squealed, "Ok, what happened, and don't leave out any details. Who was he? How did you meet? What did he look like? Was it good? Will you see each other again? And don't leave out a second of action." She fired at me, but I definitely will be leaving out every second of detail, actually a complete lie would work best in this situation.

"Alright Alice, he was just some guy whiskey and I clicked with at the bar."

"Whiskey Bella, you know what it does, but go on." She sighed.

"Yes, I know." I sighed, "No we will not see each other again, and it was a onetime thing. I don't really remember much about that night, the guy's name was uh, Craig and he was tall and he had red hair. Satisfy your knowledge?" I queried as we boarded the plane.

"Yes Bella, it was a bummer you didn't have a connection, it would've been like a movie. Did you say he had red hair, urgh Bella I can't believe you had sex with a Ranga! I thought even you had standards." She replied.

"Well I wasn't really in control of anything last night." I said as the plane took off. "Oh, did I tell you. Emmett had a bachelor party."

"What!" Alice screamed and sat straight up in her seat receiving a stern look from the stewardess.

"Mhm, I saw him there."

"Did he see you?"

"Nope, I'm going to pay him a little visit when we get home."

"You know what this means?" Alice said starting to bounce a little in the chair resulting in the same stewardess to now glare at her. "We can have a bachelorette party for Rose!" Alice squealed.

...

"Hey big brother." I said as Emmett walked through the door carrying a small bag.

"Hey Squirt," He replied clueless to the fact that I had to break into his house, I rolled my eyes I give it 3, 2, 1.

"Hey how did you get in here?" Eureka the light bulb works.

"A Swan knows where one keeps their spare key, the same place it was kept for the whole 26 years of his life."

He looked confused, "I found the spare key Emmett."

"Oh." Was all he said before I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"So how was your bachelor party?"

"It was good. Wait, how did you find out? Does Rose know?" He suddenly panicked.

"Em, I would really like to be an aunt one day, so no, I didn't tell Rose."

"What!" He said his eyes going wide.

"Emmett I said one day not right now, geez relax"

"How did you find out?"

"I was in Vegas."

"Alone?" He asked protective brother flaring up, if only he knew the real story.

"No I was with Alice."

"Why were you two there?"

"I got fired."

"Squirt!" He whined, "How?"

"I got retrenched due to re-financing of the paper, but why am I the one being drilled? How could you go against Rose's wishes?"

"Come on Bells not having a bachelor party is like asking you never to read books again. And we agreed neither of us would have a party so, now Rose is free to have one. Besides I didn't get arrested."

"Wasn't your excuse that you had a car workshop thingy?"

"It was a garage expo clinic 'thingy', you know how to start up your own garage, and I did end up going to one, and here are all the papers and the information to prove it. You know it's Rose's dream to open up her own garage, all I really need now is a location and her signature and we are free to get started."

"Aww, Emmett, that's really sweet."

"It's what I do." He said proudly.

...

"Rose, guess what!" Alice squealed bounding into Rose's office.

"Alice calm." I tried.

"We are going to throw you a bachelorette party!" Alice bounced hugging Rosalie.

"Alice," Rose sighed, "You know Emmett and I aren't having parties."

"Yes we know Rose, but that's the beauty of it, Emmett gave you the free to have one." I said.

"Why would he do that, he not that giving? I know that more than anything he would just love to go to," Rose said pausing mid thought in realisation, "He didn't!"

"Well Rose he did, we happened to see him in Vegas." I said confirming her suspicions.

"I'm going to kill him!" She fumed.

I jumped in before she could act, "No Rose, don't, we'll get pay back, wait until you hear what ideas Alice has for your party."

...

**_A/N There it is, another instalment. Go on, give it a review, you know you want to._**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Hello this is Bella." I said into the receiver.

"Hello Bella, its Edward."

"I know I recognised your voice." Your gorgeous velvety voice I added to myself then I slapped my forehead. He chuckled, way to play it smooth Bella.

"So Bella, I would like to take you up on that date idea."

"I would like that." I said hopefully not sounding too eager.

"Great," It sounded like he was smiling, "How does 6 tomorrow night sound?"

"Sounds great, oh and Edward I have one more thing to ask, can we please not tell anyone that we are dating just yet? I'm not ready for the pressure from everyone."

"Sure no problem." He said I gave him my address and hung up. I was really excited, Edward was a good looking guy but he also seemed like a genuine gentleman. I hope we could work things out. I walked to my cupboard and opened the doors, what was I going to wear!

****

"Thanks for shopping with me Rose." I asked Rose to help me dress for my date, now shopping wasn't really my thing, but I wanted to be dressed perfectly for my first date with Edward.

"No probs, now are you going to tell me who this mystery man is?"

Ok, so all I told her was that I had a date, not who it was with, "Nope."

"Bella, you're mean, after all I'm doing for you." I stared at her, what was she on? "I'm taking you shopping duh!"

Oh right.

"Now why can't we tell Alice again?"

"Well you know Alice with shopping, she goes overboard, and I actually want to make it to this date." Rose giggled,

"Remember that time I was an hour late for my date with Emmett because I couldn't drag her out of the shop."

"Yeah, Emmett was having an emotional breakdown." It was their second date; he had thought Rosalie had ditched him.

"Yes, but I made it up to him." She said with a wink.

"Gross Rose, too much information." Rose and Emmett were known for their open relationship. From the first kiss on their first date she had known he was the one.

"There's more too it though, there's another reason why you aren't telling her."

I sighed, this was partly the reason Rose and I had bonded so well, she and Emmett were so meant to be it wasn't funny. Emmett, being my brother, could tell when something was wrong with me, or when I was lying. Rose had the extra woman instinct that could detect what it was and when it needed to be talked about, unlike Emmett. He may be able to read my moods and feelings well, but it still didn't stop me from having to explain 'that time of the month' to him when I wouldn't give up why I was in such a crabby mood, this was before Rose came along. The other reason Rose and I bonded so well was that we both loved Emmett, nuff said, he was a category all of his own.

"Alice can't know because she may or may not know the guy." Ok, is cousins considered knowing a person?

"May or may not?"

"Leaning closer to may, and if she found out it would be,"

"Too much pressure, understood, it's Alice." She shrugged, I understood completely.

****

"How about this one?"

"No."

"This?" Rose tried.

"Maybe." I said as she threw it over the dressing room door.

I had tried on at least 15 dresses already; Rose hadn't pressured me to choose; that's an Alice trait. There were dresses I liked, and some looked really good on me, they just weren't the right one.

"Oh My God. Bella this is the one!" Rosalie squealed as she opened the door for the dressing room, thankfully I had one of the other dresses on.

It was a midnight blue mid thigh length dress, with sleeves down to the elbows and it looked comfortable.

"I like it," I said taking it from her and closing the door in her face.

"I know I am a genius," Rosalie laughed, "Now just team it with some flats, and you'll comfortable if it's a casual date, yet sexy enough if it's a romantic date." I blushed at the sexy part and slipped the dress over my head. It fit perfectly so I opened the door to Rose.

Her jaw actually dropped making me blush even more, "You are buying that one."

I did and Rose came home with me and helped me with my makeup. She kept it simple, just a bit of mascara, lip gloss and eye liner and left 10 minutes before Edward arrived.

I opened the door to see Edward; he was wearing black dress pants, a brown shirt and a black casual jacket. I breathed a sigh of relief; I wasn't under or over dressed.

"Hey," I said as I opened the door, "Do you want to come in; I've just got to find my shoes."

He glanced down at my bare feet; thank god my toes were still polished from that torturous pedicure Alice inflicted on me last week. As much as I hated being pruned and dressed up I loved the end result. I watched Edward's eyes slowly trail back up my body to my eyes; he was checking me out, and I surprisingly didn't mind.

"You look beautiful." He said stepping into my apartment.

"Thanks," I said walking out of the room blushing. I opened my cupboard to get my flats, but I only found one. Frowning I put it on, now where was the left one? I looked around the floor and under the bed.

"Wow, you have a lot of books." I heard Edward call from the lounge room, no doubt looking at the book case.

"Yea, I like to read." No shit Bella, real smooth.

"You have a lot of the classics."

"Well they are the best," I replied from the bathroom where my search had taken me.

"I couldn't agree more," Edward said from the bathroom door smiling the most beautiful crooked smile, "Looking for this?" He said holding up my missing shoe.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. Where was it?"

"On your bookshelf." I blushed, how did it get there?

"Well I'm ready." I said and we were off.

Edward took me to a nice little Italian restaurant on the water, we were seated by the waitress, and I didn't miss her checking out Edward, but he was totally focused on me, making me blush.

"Ok, so this is our first date, let's pretend that we aren't already married. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." I fretted, I was nervous.

"Bella, you're over thinking this. Technically this is our first date, what would you normally do on a first date?" Edward asked reaching across the table and taking my hand in his.

Automatically I felt a sense of calm seep through me, "Play twenty questions," Edward gave me a confused look, "Well except my date usually doesn't know we're playing," He still looked confused, or maybe he was thinking I was a nutcase. It was possible but I went on, "I would give them 10 questions to ask me and 10 questions for them to answer before I judge them."

Understanding spread across his face, then he smirked, "Ok then let's play 20 questions."

"But I know that you know that I'm playing 20 questions."

"And I know that you know that I'm playing 20 questions"

"Alright then, you first."

"Ok, what's your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, but I don't like to be called Isabella, what's yours?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Nice Edward Anthony, where did you go to High School?"

"Forks High."

"No way, I went there, well, the last two years I went there, I started off in Phoenix."

"Is that when your mother passed away?"

"Yes, I moved up here to live with Charlie after she died."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Green," I said much too fast. I blushed because up until recently my favourite colour had been brown, but Edward's eyes totally changed my perspective.

"What's yours?" I said gaining enough confidence to look into his eyes again.

"Brown." He stated staring into my eyes, the intensity I saw in his made me nervous yet excited at the same time. I was falling too fast for this guy and it frightened me. I broke his gaze as the food arrived, but didn't miss the evil eyes Edward gave the waiter.

"Why are you doing that?" embarrassment crossed his face.

"He was checking you out," I laughed, "why are you laughing?"

"He was probably gay and giving me evil eyes because I'm dining with you." I said earnestly.

Edward rolled his eyes, "No Bella, he was checking you out because you are the most beautiful woman in this room." All I could do was blush and dig into my pasta.

We continued way past 20 questions; conversation with Edward was effortless, but there was still one question that I wanted to ask.

"So how come you're still a virgin? Or were," I blurted out during dessert.

"I could ask you the same question," He challenged, I think I saw a faint hint of a blush, I just continued to stare him down until he sighed and put his fork down, "I just never found the right girl." He seemed genuinely embarrassed and was not looking me in the eyes so I tilted his chin up so I could stare in to his green pools.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about; I think it is very respectable for you to want to wait. Hell, I am." He laughed, but I saw sincerity in his eyes.

"Thanks, I guess I always just felt ashamed, it's not something a 24 year old does." I smiled and leant over to kiss him, it was gentle and sweet.

* * *

**_A/N That was the first half of their date._**

**_Check out my new story it is called Whodunit?  
Someone murders Jacob. Sorry Jacob fans!  
Just an idea I had rolling around in my head that I had to get down on paper, or computer.  
No worries though, this story is still going, but check out Whodunit?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer holds all rights to Twilight and its characters, I just got them plastered and married.

**Chapter 6**

"There's somewhere I want to take you." I said to Bella as she finished her cake. I paid the check and kissed her when she went to insist that she pays her half, it stopped her argument and left her a little bit dazed.

"So where are we going?" She asked as we walked out of the restaurant, we were holding hands, which gave me a little buzz.

"See the fair," Her jaw slackened.

"We're going to the fair!"She squealed, her eyes twinkling when she looked up at me.

"I take it you like the fair." She nodded as she started to walk a little faster, I decided we would walk along the sand near the water's edge, the moon light reflected off her ivory skin magnificently making me want to kiss her again.

"Geez Edward, what are you a snail, the fair," She whined pulling at my arm.

"Geez Bella, are you three?" I said releasing her hand from mine as she started to walk ahead of me, "I'm sorry Bella I'm so slow, I'll race you?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the three year old for wanting to race someone but ok." And she took off running up the beach, I ran after her. I was right behind her when she turned around to smile at me. I think my heart stopped as I watched her laugh and continue running backward, she was amazing. Unfortunately for her clumsy Bella made her appearance and she tripped over the sand. Fortunately for her and me I was there and got to catch her before she fell. I was holding her so she was very close to my body, I breathed in, and she smelt like strawberries. She was very stiff, she wasn't breathing.

"Breathe Bella." I reminded her and she took a deep breath and relaxed in my arms.

I looked into her eyes and kissed her, her arms encircled my neck and her hands landed in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and straightened us so we were standing up and ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she granted me entrance. Our tongues wrestled until we were out of breath, so I broke away.

Putting my forehead against hers I took a couple of deep breaths, "Shall we continue?"

"What?"

"The fair?"

Bella became animated again, "Yes, what are we doing standing here?" so we continued along the beach.

We started off on the mini rollercoaster, I sat next to Bella, who screamed and squeezed my hand on the dips. I laughed but relished in the action.

"Did that frighten you Bella?" I asked after we got off the ride wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Maybe," she said then stood on her tip toes and leaned into my ear, "or maybe I just wanted you to hold me afterwards." I chuckled, she was good. "Edward, to the Ferris Wheel!" She pointed and we headed over there after getting Bella some fairy floss.

Bella didn't seem at all fazed by the height of the Ferris wheel, which I must admit freaked me out a little, luckily holding Bella's hand calmed me.

"Have you considered going back to work?" I asked Bella hoping I hadn't stepped over the line. I need serious conversation whilst I'm up this high so I don't freak out and embarrass myself and we had talked about her journalism experiences earlier and she seemed in love with the job.

"No I plan to live off rich lawyers for the rest of my life." She laughed which made the car swing reacting in me squeezing her hand. She noticed and calmed herself but didn't say anything.

"I automatically sent resumes right after I got the boot, now it's just a waiting game." She said.

The Ferris wheel started to go down again and I let out a sigh of relief, "Well that's good, you seem to miss it." I said before the Ferris wheel touched back to ground.

We joked around and I won Bella a giant teddy bear on my first attempt to knock down the bottles. Bella tried 3 times and was convinced it was rigged before she finally handed over the ball. I loved watching her try; she was so cute when she was frustrated.

I drove her home and kissed her on her doorstep and left her a little flustered. I think our first date had been a success.

Edward and I kissed passionately before he said good night. Dazzle, is the word I would use to describe what he did to me as I turned the key in the lock and walked into my apartment in a daze. I put the oversized green bear that Edward had won me on my couch; maybe I would name him Eddie. I hit the play button on my flashing answering machine.

"_BELLA! I cannot believe you had a date tonight and did not tell me! You better ring me as soon as you get back, oh no, you would've had to dress yourself I can't believe you didn't ring me for advice, ring me Bella, or you will be punished. Actually if you are getting punished already I will totally forgive you if you give me the details tomorrow morning. All of them."_

Alice's voice rang through, damn Rosalie ratted me out. And what did she mean by me getting punished, dirty little pixie.

"_Hello this is Anna Montgomery from the Seattle Times, we received your resume Miss Swan and we are impressed and wish to arrange an interview. I'm sorry I missed you this evening please ring me as soon as possible."_

She left a number and I sat there stunned, that was fast and the Seattle Times! I squealed to myself excited before the final message. I frowned, it was too late to call them back, I'm excited at the potential interview. I have to tell Edward.

"_Sorry Bella, Alice got it out of me, all I told her was that you had a date, not that I took you shopping, and I still need her as a bridesmaid. Who am I kidding I couldn't stop Alice from being in my wedding party even if I strapped her down. Bella call me, I need to know how your date went with Mr Mystery Man."_

I rang Rose first.

"Bella, so dish."

"Hello Rose thanks for ratting me out."

"I'm sorry, she wanted us to go out to dinner and I said she wouldn't reach you, and I broke."

"It's alright."

"So,"

"So, it went really well, he took me to dinner and then we went to the fair. He won me a teddy bear, its enormous; it takes up half the couch." I rambled.

"So is he a keeper?"

"I hope so."

"Do I get a name yet?"

"Nope, I'm going to bed now, goodnight Rose."

"No fair night Bel-"she said before I hung up on her.

Now it was time for Alice. I took a deep breath and dialled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Dish; I need a name, a location, looks, kiss rating and outfit description now!" Alice ordered.

"Alice, no go on the name, location, restaurant by the water then he took me to the fair, he is absolutely drop dead gorgeous, tall, muscular, but not hulk like, beautiful hair and eyes, kiss was mind blowing, blew my senses off, I was disorientated afterwards and I wore a blue dress with flats that you would approve of, I will take a photo and email you tonight because you will pester me otherwise." I said answering her questions.

Alice squealed, "Bella, I'm so happy for you, you sound like you're in love!"

"Alice don't you think that it is a bit too early for that type of talk." I shot her down.

"Fine Bella hang up and email me those photos. Love you Bells!"

"Love you Ali." I said before hanging up.

I turned on my web cam and took a photo of myself for Alice's benefit. In college she used to get me to do this sometimes before we even went to class, yes it is stalkerish, but I would rather do this than be subjected to a whole day of tourture (or shopping as Alice called it) if I refused and rocked up in an outfit deemed unsuitable. I sent it and picked up my mobile and texted Edward.

_I just went on a fantastic date tonight,  
__With a cute guy.  
__How was your night?  
__Guess what!  
__I also got asked for an interview with the Seattle Times.  
__- Bella_

I changed into my sweats and heard my computer ding, Alice had replied.

_O.M.G. BELLA!  
__I'm soo soo soo proud!  
__You did well!  
__You looked HOT!  
__Oh and Rose's Bachelorette party,  
__This Saturday, meet at T Club at 8!  
__Wear those booty drop jeans._

I groaned. Clubbing Alice? And those booty drop jeans barely cover my ass. My mobile beeped and I giggled nervously at the prospect of Edward's reply.

_That's great Bella!  
__I knew you could do it.  
__I had a really good night too,  
__I got to kiss the most beautiful girl.  
__- Edward_

I blushed at the compliment and then yawned, bedtime.

_Goodnight Edward._

_Goodnight Love._

Was the reply I received as I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep thinking of Edward.

* * *

**_A/N Thanks to all that review, they are an ego boost. Keep 'em coming._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Copyrights of Twilight and its characters goes to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N Just a quick note before my massive beg fest at the bottom.**_

_**I do live in the land down under (Australia) so if I let a 'mum' slip up don't turn on me with pitch forks. And a quick thanks to all my readers!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I woke relaxed and rejuvenated, I sounded like a body scrub commercial. I smiled and went to grab breakfast. I really had nothing to do today, so I don't know why I'm up at 6; maybe that cliché you can't sleep because reality is better than any dream is true. I finished my boring cereal and showered quickly, chucking on some trackie pants and my high school jersey I rang the Seattle Times paper.

"Hello thank you for calling The Seattle Times newspaper, how may I help you?" The bland voice of a woman who doesn't enjoy her job rang through the phone.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan; a call from Anna Montgomery was left on my answering machine requesting an interview." I replied I had never felt so confident in making a phone call in all my life. The buzz from last night must still be evident because the woman on the other end became a fraction grumpier.

"Please hold, you will be put through to Ms Montgomery." She told me before the classic 'you're on hold' music filled the line. I waited patiently, but not for too long.

"Isabella, I have been waiting for your call since I first arrived at the office this morning." A happier voice filled the line.

"And here I was thinking that 7 o'clock was too early to make a phone call." I said.

"No not at all, I start at 6, sometimes earlier; I hope you don't mind early starts. Now down to business, I would very much like to schedule an interview in person, just for formality, as soon as possible."

"Well, you give me a time and I will be there." I responded.

"Is 8 today too soon." She questioned sounding a little worried.

"Not at all, I look forward to meeting you." I replied.

"Thank you, I look forward to working with you." She ended the call. It almost sounded like I had already gotten the job. Euphoric I bounded into my room and put on my nicest skirt suit and a crisp white shirt. I fixed my hair nicely and applied a little makeup. Plopping on some black heels I was out the door grabbing the necessary paperwork, my folder of pervious articles and my handbag.

I was just about to approach the doors of The Seattle Times when the confidence dropped and the nerve set in. I have a job interview at The Seattle Times, do I look ok? Do I have everything? Am I late? I glanced at my watch, I still had 15 minutes; at least I will be deemed prompt. I started to hyperventilate and my phone rang. What happens if they are cancelling? Maybe this is a prank and this is Emmett calling to tell me, I thought before checking caller id.

Edward. It said.

"Edward, I can't do this, this is the biggest paper in Seattle, what happens if I screw up and no one will ever hire me again. I'm going to have to move cities, maybe even countries. It doesn't snow in Australia, maybe I'll live there." I rambled breathing heavily but I don't think the oxygen was entering my lungs at all because I was starting to feel light headed.

"Bella. Calm down." Edward told me, and it was all I needed. His angelic voice slowed my breathing and cleared the fog from my head.

"Thanks." I said breathing evenly.

"Don't worry Bella; it will go fine, even if you don't get the job, I'm positive that you won't be put on the World's Worst Journalist list. Just take your time, be yourself and breathe." He told me.

"Thanks," I said again and he chuckled, his laugh made me weak at the knees knowing I caused him to do that. Whether the laugh is a compliment or not, I don't care.

"I had originally called to see if you would be interested in doing an early lunch with me at 11?" He asked nervous now that he wasn't in control. I laughed.

"Edward I would love that." I responded and he gave me the address of where to meet with his confidence returning slightly. Mine was returning a little too. I hung up and entered the building.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan; I have a meeting with Anna Montgomery." I said to the girl behind the front desk. It was the same girl from the phone I realised as she gave me directions in her monotone voice.

I sat in one of three chairs outside of a very important office. Nervous I jiggled my leg. The door opened and I stood coming face to face with a dark haired women in a white pantsuit.

"Good morning Isabella, I'm Anna Montgomery." She said holding out her hand, so I shook it focusing on not giving her a floppy fish shake.

"Please call me Bella, Ms Montgomery." I said as the shake ended using the name the receptionist had used.

"Alright Bella, but only if you call me Anna, Ms Montgomery is so formal." I nodded as she showed me into her office and closed the door.

***

I glanced at my watch, 10:58, it said. I was eager to see Bella; she is the reason to which I can't stop looking at the time. Like a countdown to New Years Eve. Only the prospect of seeing her had pushed me through those morning meetings, I don't know how this afternoon will be.

I saw the brunette skid through the door of the cafe colliding with the maître d' and knocking all the menus out of his hands. She apologised and hurried to where I was sitting.

"I got the job!" She screamed and I got up and hugged her.

"Congratulations," I grinned, seeing Bella this happy put me in such a good mood.

"Thanks," she said, "You know it is kind of your fault, if you hadn't convinced me to calm down and get a hold of myself then I'd be on a one way trip to Antarctica."

"Well, I feel privileged to hold that honour. When do you start?"

"Tomorrow morning, I'll only be a columnist, but Anna said that in six months time I will probably be able to write whatever takes my interest." She sang she was content. Her eyes shone as she told me about the interview and how her boss seemed really nice. I just let her talk and let myself become mesmerised by her. We ate and then found ourselves walking the streets back to my office.

"What time do you have to be back?" She asked sadness entering her voice. I took her hand.

"Probably around 12." I responded and she laughed nervously.

"Uh, Edward, it's 12:08." She said.

"Whoops." I shrugged; I felt her eyes on my face so I turned to look into her chocolate eyes.

"Won't you get in trouble?" She worried.

"Nope, my dad has been friends with my boss since before I was born, and I've been a pretty loyal employee so I can afford to take a long lunch." I answered looking at her as she tried to wrap her head around it.

"You must be a big shot to be allowed a long lunch." She mused.

"Nah, not really, but my boss has seen me grow up, so I'll just tell him I had a lunch date with a pretty lady and he will be putty in my hands. I may even get the day off to spend with you." I replied and watched her face light up and then fall.

"I have to work tomorrow." She sighed. I chuckled and my ego swelled a little. She had seemed truly happy to get that job, but she would rather spend the day with me.

We kept walking slowly; I was really in no rush to get back to the office. We were a block away when Bella stopped without me realising causing a comedic tug to happen.

"Bella?" I asked.

"I never knew there was a book store here." She said, and then whispered to herself, "It's like fate."

"Bella?" I asked again.

"Can we go in?" She asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure." I responded and her eyes lit up.

She walked through the door tugging a little on my hand with eagerness. The door tinkled and I was face to face with walls and walls of books. I was a small place and all the books looked a little crammed. I could smell the books, used and new mixed in with Bella's armour. She pulled me along to the new fiction section and started to peruse the shelves.

"Whenever a big moment happens in my life I buy myself a brand new book. It started when I was 15; mum bought me Wuthering Heights for Christmas. That was the last we celebrated anything together, it was the last meaningful thing she gave me. It was her favourite book too." She was still looking at the books on the shelf I wanted to wrap her in my arms, but I didn't want to do anything that would've made her uncomfortable so instead I took her hand.

"Bella, can I ask when?" I asked cautiously.

"January 14th." She said and I nodded. She released my hand and hugged me.

"Edward, yes I miss her, she was my best friend, but you don't have to tread on eggshells around the subject." She reassured me, and she was right, if we were going to be comfortable in a relationship with each other then we should be able to speak our minds.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I've cried over it and mourned, but I can't do that forever. Now it makes me smile when I think about her and remember the good times, but there are times when I do break down and all I'm going to need from you is your whole and complete support." She said breaking the hug. I smiled at her confidence about us being in this for the long run.

"Bella as long as you want me to support you I would be happy to do it. And I completely agree about being comfortable with each other, so what book did you buy when we got married?" She had returned to browsing and frozen when I had asked the question.

"I don't want to tell you." A blush appearing on her ivory cheeks

"Bella what happened to all that stuff you said about being comfortable with each other?" I asked in mock hurt.

"I whole heartedly believe it, but I'm entitled to at least one secret in our marriage and I chose now to use it." She said cheeks still bright red.

I laughed, "Are you sure you want to waste your one and only secret on a book?" I asked.

She deliberated for only a few seconds, "No, I suppose not."

"So the book is?" I asked smiling and her eyes dazed a little.

"Is written by Kathy Lette." She said before thinking. Her eyes widened in shock at the event that had just occurred but then her mouth twisted into a small smile. Her smile grew, proud that she hadn't given away the secret, thinking that she had outsmarted me.

"Thanks love." I said kissing her on the cheek and walking away from her.

I walked up to the elderly gentleman behind the counter.

"Excuse me sir, could you please tell me where I could find books by Kathy Lette?" I asked.

"Sure kid, down that row there on the left, but they are chick novels so I'm not too sure you would enjoy them." He told me with a twinkle in his eye at mocking me.

"Thanks." I said before saw Bella emerge from the row she was in.

"I can't believe you would do that." She said as she eyed the distance between me and the row that contained the book.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me." I said and I took 5 quick large steps into the row.

"Edward no!" I felt her run past me and push on my chest trying to get me to reverse.

"Edward please, do not look, for me." She said looking into my eyes begging me not to look.

I frowned and sighed, I must really like this girl; she had me wrapped around her finger.

"Alright I won't look, come on, let's get you a book and leave." I said as she took my hand and we started to exit the row. I wasn't looking, I swear, but the book was just begging to be seen. It was on a stand and had a sign next to it screaming the price of $24.99, I glanced again at the author just to double check. I stopped walking and picked up the book.

"Bella, is this the book?" I asked holding it up biting my lip to refrain from laughing.

The blood drained from her face, "I thought you weren't looking." She demanded

"I swear I wasn't, it jumped out at me; so is this the one?"

"No." She blushed, she was a terrible liar.

"Geez, I knew you were angry about what happened but I never put you one for murder Bella." I teased her.

"It's just a book Edward, it means nothing, and things change. It wouldn't be my book of choice now." She said as I placed 'How to Kill Your Husband (and other handy household hints)' back on the shelf.

"It's alright Bella, I forgive you." I said kissing her as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

_**A/N Hello all how is everyone?  
**__**Ok, pleasantries aside, down to business.  
**__**Let's make a deal.  
**__**12 is my all time record of reviews for a chapter.  
**__**If you give out 15 reviews, you will get another chapter in 48 hours, 20 and you will get 2!  
**__**Think wisely before you decide to not hit that little green button because my beloved computer and I will be apart for a week and a bit in the coming week.**_

_**I would also love to hear your thoughts for what could happen in the next chapter.  
**__**What have you always wanted Bella and Edward to do?  
**__**I won't write lemons, if you desperately want one though you could write it and send it to me (credit will be given accordingly).**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N Thanks for reviewing guys, one day I promise I will personally respond to everyone single one, but today will probably not be that day._**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

Yesterday Edward eventually returned to work, not that I didn't enjoy his company. Actually it made me a little smug that he risked his career just to spend the day with me. Although I was absolutely mortified when he discovered the book I had bought at the airport when I was returning home after our impromptu wedding. I didn't know when I would see Edward again because I had to work today. I was glad that I had gotten a job, I needed a job. It keeps me sane, but a day with Edward would be nice. So I went to work, got the introductions, the tour, the office gossip, the small soon to be cluttered desk, and a small piece to write, but finally I got my lunch break. Now would be when I would call Edward, he had been calling the shots, now it was my turn. I dialled the number that Edward had given me to his office.

"Hello this is Mr Cullen's office, how may I help you?" A forced friendly voice, which is his presumed secretary, answered the phone.

"Wow he has his own secretary." I said impressed, but also out loud, I blushed with embarrassment at my own stupidity, "May I please speak with Mr Cullen, tell him it's Isabella." I said formally impressing myself.

"Hold please." And I waited briefly before the phone was picked up.

"Bella?" Questioned Edward's dazzling voice from the other end.

"Mr Cullen, you are some sort of big shot aren't you, with a secretary. I bet your name is on the door." I said.

"So how's the new job going?" Edward asked distracting me from the fact that he is a big shot, I bet he even has a name plate on his desk. A gold one.

"It's really, really good, I'm loving it. I'm on my lunch break at the moment, oh god are you busy. I didn't call during a meeting or anything did I?" I worried now.

"I'm no more busy than usual." Edward cryptic reply came.

"Meaning?"

"I will always have time for your phone calls." He said, and I blushed.

"Actually there was a reason I called, I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight." I said quickly afraid of rejection.

"Oh yea because my other wife is taking me to the white house." He said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Haha, you're so funny you should do stand up." I said.

"Didn't I tell you comedian is my other job? Bella would you like to do something tonight?" He asked me, now he had the upper hand.

"Hey you just stole my question." I said in mock anger.

"I'm sorry Bella, shall I rewind. Didn't I tell you comedian is my other job?" He repeated himself.

"Can I take you out tonight Edward?" I asked.

"Bella I would love to."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 7, just chuck on some jeans, no suits for you Mr Cullen." I said then I hung up before he could refute.

Edward texted me his address, I quickly showered after work and threw on my comfiest jeans and a t-shirt. I picked up a large pizza and headed over to Edward's in my old Chevy.

I knocked on the door and lost my breath when it was answered. Edward was dressed causal, jeans and a t-shirt, but he still managed to pull off sex god. I shook my head and he chuckled.

"Hello Bella," he said quickly kissing me on the lips.

"Hey," I said airily.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I answered, "Oh right, let's go." I said taking his hand and pulling him out of his apartment building.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"Somewhere," I replied, "Get in." I said gesturing to my truck.

"In what." He replied with a crocked grin on his face that stretched straight to his eyes.

"Into the truck, don't squish the pizza." I said walking around to the driver's side and got in.

Edward was still standing outside I leaned across to the window and wound it down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for the candid camera crew to jump out and yell 'gotcha'!" He replied.

"Edward get in," I said in a serious tone, he didn't, "Fine suit yourself. I'll wait." I picked up the pizza and started on a piece. The bubbling cheese hit my tongue and I moaned slightly, I hadn't realised how hungry I was and pizza always tastes good. Edward must have been getting hungry or just decided not to be so stubborn but he got in and took the pizza box from my lap. I put the key in and my truck rumbled to life.

"Geez how old is this thing?" Edward asked digging into the pizza.

"I've had it since I was 16." And it has served me pretty darn well.

"I must say Bella you look pretty good for 90." Edward joked.

"Haha, there you go cracking jokes again, maybe you're wasting your time as a lawyer. Charlie bought it for me used when I moved to Forks."

"Well that was nice of him, where are we going?" He asked.

"This must be killing you, not knowing where we are going." I dodged the question again; he wasn't going to know until we got there.

"No." He said quickly and I laughed at the face he pulled when he said that. We drove for a couple more minutes and Edward ate all my pizza. I pulled up out the front of Putt-Putt Palace and turned off the truck.

"We're here," I said getting out; I heard Edward get out and felt him wrap his arm around my back.

"Miniature Golf Bella?"

I nodded, "Yep, I haven't played since like forever." I said as we walked through the palace doors.

"Neither have I, my dad took me on a big golf tournament when I was 14 and it turned me off golf." He told me.

"Well, this isn't golf, its Putt-Putt; it's harder, and more dangerous. It should be considered an Olympic sport." We walked to the booth to get a club and some balls, Edward insisted on paying and headed to the first hole, it was a simple golf course hole, flag and all, no tricks,

"You first." I ordered, I needed to see how to so it before I made an ass of myself. Edward bent over and I moved round so I was standing in front of him so he didn't think I was perving at him. He swung his arms back and through. The club connected with the ball and went into the hole.

"Show off." I muttered and he chuckled. I put the ball on the ground and studied it. Edward could do it how hard could it be. Edward could do everything; this was going to be very hard. I lined up the ball and swung my arms back with a lose grip. I'm guessing a tighter hold may have prevented the club slipping out of my hands and over the fence behind me. I turned to face the fence and heard the clutter of metal on the pavement. My face went red; I could feel it moving down my neck. A chuckle started behind me, slowly I turned.

Edward was standing there biting his lip trying to prevent from cracking up. I narrowed my eyes and attempted an evil glare but I just couldn't do it. Laughter is contagious and soon I broke down in fits too.

"It's – not – funny!" I said between laughs, I wiped the tears away from my eyes, "Edward stop laughing." I said regaining control. I could feel that my face was still bright red. I stopped laughing and watched Edward slow his laughter.

"Next hole." I said wanting to move away from this evil one.

"But you didn't even make this one, and it was the easiest." Edward said biting his lip to refrain from breaking down in fits again.

I frowned, "Next hole." And I started walking off to the giant pirate head with the two missing front teeth that you had to direct the ball through.

Edward followed and set his ball down, swung and sent it through the teeth and I saw it come out the other side and go into the hole.

"How do you do that?" I asked amazed.

"I'm talented." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes, "Your turn."

I blushed, "I don't have a club." Edward bit his lip, but no laughter came out and then handed me his club. I took it and stood in front of the ball. Just as I was about to swing 'Hit me with your best shot' came over the speakers. You've got to be kidding me.

"The ball's mocking me Edward!" I pouted. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me holding the club. This is partly the reason why I chose to go Putt-Putt golfing.

"Ok so you grip the club tight and you swing back slowly and then swing through faster." He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. He swung my arms back and then followed through just like he told me. Amazingly so the ball went in.

"How did you do that?" I asked and he just shrugged as we moved onto the next hole. Edward continued to help me putt through the Eiffel Tower, the pyramids of Egypt, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, across the Sydney Harbour Bridge, over the Great Wall of China, through the laces of a giant shoe and down a dinosaur's tail.

At hole number 10 Edward told me to have a go on my own. We were at flashing lights, Vegas lights. You had to get the ball in the hole when all aces appeared on the pokie machine, which was about every third change. It's ironic that the start of our lives together happened in Vegas, but the start of my solo Putt-Putting will start in Vegas.

Edward sunk it first go and so did I much to my amusement. I stood there a whole minute jaw catching flies after Edward had said it had gone in before I became animated again and jumped into Edward's arms.

"The ball went in!" I squealed as Edward kissed me out of excitement.

"I know I saw it." Edward replied.

"Next hole, I wonder if I could do it again." I wondered and Edward followed me. The next 4 holes I managed to get the ball in all by myself, but I missed the contact that Edward and I had when he was helping me, so for the next one I played bad. Edward then decided to help me for the next three. So I ended up being pressed up against Edward's body with his arms wrapped around me. I was feeling a little smug that I came up with this plan all by myself. To fake being bad at Putt-Putt, ok well I am pretty bad, so maybe I should be happy my parents passed down no athletic abilities at all.

"Alright love, last hole." Edward said.

"You first." I said. This last hole was a castle with a draw bridge that opened and closed. You had to get the ball across the draw bridge whilst it was still flat, if the ball is on the draw bridge and the bridge starts to rise then the ball comes back to you.

Edward, of course, did it flawlessly resulting in the ball coming out the back of the castle and into the hole. Now it was my turn.

"Little help?" I questioned and Edward smirked.

"Nope, you're on your own." I frowned at him but then I concentrated on where I wanted this ball to go. My first shot the ball came back to me, and again returned on my second try.

Edward was patient and waited quietly. I swung the club and it connected with the ball sending it through the still flat draw bridge, the ball didn't return to me so that must mean it's gone out the other side.

"Yes I did it," I said walking around to the back of the castle, "Where's the ball?"

"I don't know, it didn't come out." Edward said, we waited but the ball still didn't come out.

"Maybe it's still in there." I said as I got down on all fours to peek inside.

"I see it, stupid thing is stuck." I said extending my arm it was further than I thought.

"I'm going to have to go in there, don't look at my butt Edward." I warned him,

"Bella just leave it." Edward said.

"No, I've already lost a club, I don't want to lose a ball too, I'll never be allowed back." I said wiggling forward. I got my shoulders awkwardly through the arch at the back of the castle and my fingers clasped the ball.

"I got it." I screamed.

"Ok come out now, you look like you've forced yourself in there, it's making me nervous." Edward spoke behind me. I started to edge backward but something was stopping me.

"Bella," Edward's voice asked. That voice sounded familiar though, he was laughing at me again, "Bella, you're not stuck are you love?" He chuckled. No I wasn't stuck; I can't be stuck in a castle at Putt-Putt golf. I tugged backwards again but my shoulders weren't going to go through. I tried to turn but that caused pain so I stopped.

"I think the castle shrunk." I called back. I heard footsteps walking away, "Edward where are you going?"

The draw bridge in front of me was forced open and I could see Edward's face staring at me with amusement through the little tunnel that the ball travelled along.

"Hello love." He said.

"Help me." I replied this awkward position was freaking me out.

"Ok, turn left, no right, no definitely left a smidgen. That should do it." He said before letting the draw bridge resume its usual; open and close regime.

"Ok Bella I'm going to pull; put your hands straight above you head." He said as his hands found my waist. I did as I was told as put my arms as close to my head as possible; like I was preparing to dive into a pool. Edward tugged a little, and at first nothing happened, but then I moved slightly. He tugged harder and I went flying out of the hole, it hurt a little around the shoulders but finally I was free. I landed straight on Edward who had fallen on his back in the process of saving me.

"Sorry," I said quickly scrambling off Edward to sit on the green next to him. He sat up too with a huge grin on his face.

"That's alright." He said breaking his facade and laughing a little. That's when I blushed, I went beetroot red; I swear I'm red all the way to my toes; this caused Edward to chuckle a little more.

"I'm glad my embarrassment is giving you such joy," I said darkly, annoyed now I got to my feet feeling a slight twinge in my shoulder that I'd obviously strained during my great escape.

"Bella," I heard Edward say behind me, "I'm sorry." He said sincerely grabbing my wrist as I started to walk off causing a jolt of electricity to shoot through my arm straight to my brain numbing it, reacting in me to forgiven him and kiss him resulting in more sparks.

"Come on lets hand in the club and the balls." Edward said and we started to walk towards the booth.

"Edward, we only have one ball. I left the other in there." I blushed remembering the incident.

Edward smiled, "Let's not let them know then." He said and we waited until the guy was turned before handing them in and running away. No one wanted to explain how they had lost a ball and a club. It was bad enough the Edward saw my moments of shame; I didn't want a complete stranger laughing at my misfortune.

We walked through the car park and to my truck, but Edward let go of my hand and drifted astray a little.

"Where are you going?" I asked a little hurt that he had just walked off. I saw him bend down behind a car and pick something up. It was the exact same size and colour as the club I was using. I blushed.

"Wow Bella that was one good throw." I smiled and walked over to him.

"Maybe I should join the Olympics for javelin throwing." I said taking the club away from him hoping to throw it back over the fence. I raised my arm but that twinge stopped me from completing my throw.

"Ow." I said dropping the club and rubbing my shoulder.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward stopped laughing immediately and his hands fluttered over my shoulder.

"Yes, chill, I just pulled a muscle." I said and then Edward kissed me, actually he kissed me very passionately leaving me dazed. He then took the car keys from my hand, threw the club in the truck and opened my door for me to get in.

"What?" I asked still disoriented.

"I'm driving." He said as he helped me into the truck and went around to the other side.

"No." I managed to get out.

"Bella, you're clearly not fit to drive." He smiled at me.

I gave him a well deserved "Humph" to show my annoyance and he chuckled.

He drove me home with only one crude comment on my truck and walked me to my door.

"How will you get home?" I asked he had no car here.

"Mind if I borrow your truck? This way you can pick it up from me tomorrow." He said, "If you're not busy." He added.

"What would I be doing, my other husband is out of town." I mocked him.

"You're clearly delirious." He said kissing me again, this one was slower which only built the fire. He pulled away and I think my face may have pouted in disappointment because he chuckled and started walking down the hall.

"See you tomorrow love." He called.

"Don't hurt my truck." I answered him

* * *

**_A/N How was it? I kind of rushed this chapter, but I think Edward and Bella deserved a little fun before... Oh well you'll just have to wait and see. _**

**_'Hit me with your best shot' sings the review button._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The God's must owe me big time. First I get a job practically straight after I got fired, and mind you it is almost my dream job, six more months and I could apply for a promotion. Secondly and most importantly I have found a guy who seems almost perfect, who likes me quirks and all, and I mean that, I am far from perfect. Though the circumstances we met under may be the worst option on the board, it isn't working out terribly horrible. The thing that I can't seem to fathom is why. Why does he like me? Maybe he feels obligated to like me, to not disappoint me or maybe he is hoping that in the end he will like me too so he doesn't have to resort the divorce option. I don't know, maybe I'm just being pessimistic, not many good things have happened in my life, so when one does I automatically try to reason it out. God I need to start thinking positive! I will be arriving at Edward's soon. I don't actually know what is going to happen tonight, are we going to hang out? Or am I just going to pick up my truck and leave? I just woke up with a bad feeling this morning and I don't know what it could be. I rounded the corner and came face to face with my truck. He looked ok, still rustic looking. I walked up to the windows and peaked inside, still looked the same. No extra gear stick or flashy engine thingy sticking out but granted I don't know about cars so it could all be hidden for all I know.

"I promise I didn't modify your truck in any way possible." I jumped at the melodic voice behind me and turned to face the breath-taking face that owned that voice.

"Just, checking." I replied and blushed embarrassed that I'd been caught, it's not that I didn't trust Edward; I did, maybe just not with my truck.

"Rest assured that I still makes that loud grumbling backfire when started and still crawls along the road, I think people honked me for going so slow." He joked.

"Ha-Ha." My sarcasm shone through.

"So do you..." Edward started but was cut off by a loud boom. It sort of sounded like a laugh. A booming laugh, actually it kind of reminded me of,

"Emmett," I said glancing up the street and seeing my big brother and his blonde fiancée walking up the street, "Yes Edward I would love to hide from my brother." I fretted glancing up and down the street judging how much time I had to get away. My truck would be too noisy and I would probably trip on foot.

"My apartment would be best." I giggled as Edward said that then took my hand and dragged me into his apartment block.

"So forward Edward." He rolled his eyes at my comment. We went up stairs and stood at the window hiding behind the curtains watching Rose and Emmet pass, they did pause at the sight of my truck. Of course they knew it was mine, I've never seen a dumpier truck around, but Rose shrugged it off and kept walking. We laughed as Emmett did a whole 360 before he realised that Rose had walked to the next block without him and only then did he run to catch up. Crap, I'm going to have to think of a good story to dodge Rose's queries. Edward and I have not talked about coming out and telling our friends and family yet. Rosalie and Emmett's wedding is in 8 days time and seeing as we are both in the wedding party we may need to come to some sort of agreement about whether or not the couple in us will emerge. I backed away from the window laughter faltering, what do I do now? I was in Edward's apartment am I meant to leave? I don't want to, so I must brave it up.

"Wow, you have a really nice place." I noted twirling around the living room, but my eyes landed on the corner. "You have a grand piano!" Excitement growing as I ogled the spotlessly clean white grand piano in the corner of the room.

"I do." Edward said nonchalantly, yet pride seemed to glow in his eyes at the sight of the piano. "Can you play?" He then asked me as he took my hand and led me over to the bench and sat down next to me.

"Is chopsticks considered a song?" I asked, I have absolutely no musical talent within me.

Edward winced slightly at my comment but then chuckled, "No, it's not even close."

"Will you play for me?" I asked

"I'm not that good." He shrugged.

"Prove it." I challenged, I doubted very highly that he didn't know how to play extremely well. He sighed but he smiled so wide that it hit his eyes making them twinkle and I could see the happiness emit from him.

"This is kind of a new piece I've been working on," He stalled.

"Just play Cullen" I ordered and he laughed but leant over the keys and pressed down the first notes. The sweet melody filled the air, just single notes at first, slow and sweet. As the piece progressed the music got more intensely happy and a darker harmony contrasted with the happier melody. It was beautiful, filled with love and content. The song slowed and I began to realise that during the song I must have leant unconsciously into Edward. He didn't seem to mind but now I felt a little embarrassed and began to pull away but Edward wrapped his arm around me holding me there. I didn't mind.

"You play beautifully, I thought you said you were bad." I teased

"I lied." He said smugly.

"It was lovely, thank you for playing for me. I love the sound pianos make."

"Have you ever thought of playing?" He asked, but I laughed remembering the face Renee pulled when I ran out of the music studio after a stern woman tired to teach me at the age of 5.

"Mum tried to get me into lessons, but the lady teaching was, well frankly she was a bitch. I was 5, who show a 5 year old the cane?" I laughed remembering the dusted old wooden stick that sat in the corner. I don't think it had ever moved, but it scared the bejezuz out of me.

Edward chuckled, "I'm glad that you aren't scarred by that encounter."

"Yes, well this would have been a very bad experience for you." I laughed along with him.

Edward played for me twice more and on the third piece I had learnt the c chord and he even let me play it. It was now dark outside, but we were content to just sit on the piano bench and get to know each other and laugh. We did laugh, especially Edward at my lack of musical ability. I guess we all can't be prodigies.

The lights began to flicker every couple of minutes and then they fully shut off. Black out. Edward got up and peered out his window to see the whole city out. I decided to stay on the bench figuring that being in an unknown area and in the dark was not the best situation for me to be roaming around.

"I'm just going to take a stab in the dark" I paused and laughed at my own joke.

"Ba da dah." Edward did the classic drum rhythm that indicates a joke.

"I'm guessing we're in the midst of a blackout."

"I'll get candles." Edward said and I remained on the bench, it was still pitch black. I heard Edward walk away and return but light did not fill the room. I heard glass and something heavier placed on the wooden floor. Edward walked away again but this time he returned with the crack of the match and light filled the room. With the warm glow emitting a clear pathway for me to walk and not kill myself I got up off the bench and walked over to Edward who had positioned himself on his lounge room floor rug.

"What's this?" I asked looking at the bottle of wine, a couple of slices of bread, a block of cheese and chocolate chip mint ice cream.

"All my perishables, I can't just let them go off." He chuckled and poured me a glass of wine and plated me a cheese sandwich. "I know it's not dinner but."

I giggled at his nervousness and how on edge he is to impress me. "Edward it's lovely." He could have served me Brussels sprouts and I would've said the same thing, Edward in candle light is perfect.

"Aw, you're just saying that because you like me." He said.

I giggled, it was probably true.

We ate the sandwiches and I think I had drunken at least most of the wine, conversation with Edward was endless and we never ran into awkward silences but I felt like having a little fun.

"Edward," I said a little buzzed, "I think we should play a board game." I swayed and put the spoon with the ice cream on it in my mouth.

"I'll get one." Edward said as got off the floor and left the room I dug my spoon into the ice cream and started to lick the mint chocolaty goodness up.

"Scrabble?" I asked as Edward returned.

"Yes," He answered and set up the game, "You start." He said and I glanced at the letters. I had q g i h e b n.

"Begin." I said placing the letters on the board. Edward had his turn and in tune with the game mine followed after his. All the words were pretty mundane, like hat, star and ground. My Q had not moved from its place since the beginning of the game and was starting to peeve me. When I picked up a D I knew the perfect word.

"Qindar!" I announced proudly, but Edward laughed.

"Bella, the game of scrabble involves real words."

"It is a real word; it is a money account in Albania." I stuck it to him.

"I'm getting the dictionary. That was a really dumb move; everyone knows the letter Q is _always_ followed by the letter u." Edward said.

"Isn't that a pick up line?" I asked and laughed falling on the empty bottle of wine knocking it over.

"M, S, oops too far, here Q. Holy Shit. It's in the dictionary!" Edward exclaimed, "Look!" He said thrusting the dictionary under my nose upside down.

"Edward I know it's a word, I invented it duh. Your turn."

Edward placed his pieces on the board, "Glurk." He announced.

"Dictionary." I ordered.

"Bella, it is a real word, I can't believe you don't know it." Edward scoffed.

"What's it mean?" I asked as I reached over him to grab it but I slipped on my skirt. I landed on my stomach on Edward's lap. Resting my elbows on the floor, dictionary in hand I tried to find the letter G.

"Glurk, to swallow fast." Edward said.

"That's bull, look." I pointed between glum and glut, where glurk would sit.

"I think I'm the winner Edward!" I announced heroically.

I heard Edward mumble something and I looked behind me to see a spoon sticking out of his mouth and him pouting. What a sore loser!

Time to change tactic, "Hey Edward, when you were a kid did you and your friends use to look up dirty words in the dictionary?"

The spoon cluttered to the floor and Edward slid me off his lap and lay down on the floor next to me.

"Yep." He chuckled. That's what we did; we looked up dirty words in the dictionary, starting off with sex. We laughed like school kids as we read the definitions of the words. After looking up the word but and finding no dirty meaning I was starting to lose my passion for dictionary games. I was also starting to drift off. Actually I think I did because I remember being lifted off the ground.

"What's happening?" I slurred.

"You fell asleep; you can crash in my bed." Edward told me.

He walked into a room I assumed to be his bedroom and laid me gently down on the bed.

"Goodnight Love." He said kissing my forehead and started backing out of the room.

"Wait, stay." I said reaching into the darkness for his hand, I found his shirt. Good enough, I pulled weakly.

"Ok." He said and lay down on the bed. I quickly fell asleep curled up in his arms.

***

"Bella." I was abruptly woken from my dream, which I can't remember what it was but God it was good. Confused at the voice and the wonderful smell of my sheets I sat up.

How did I get into an unknown bed? I spied Edward standing at the foot of the bed holding something and the memories of last night flooded back to me. What is that awful noise? It's too early for this. My head throbbed a little but it wasn't too bad. How come every time alcohol is involved with Edward and I we end up in bed together?

"Bella phone." That was the big emergency?

"Ignore it. Headache." I mumbled lying back down. Man his bed is comfortable, oh no we didn't do it did we? I looked down at myself I was still fully dressed and so is, Edward isn't. He was wearing a pair of trackie pants that sat low on his hips. That's all. No shirt much to the pleasure of my eyes, which I let trail down his chiselled abs. The definition there was so great that all I could think about doing way dragging my tongue along the perfect six pack of muscles that led to his v line, which travelled down under the waistline of his pants, which hid his,

"Bella, its Alice."

* * *

**_A/N Oh No what does Alice want? Does she know something I don't?_**

**_Ha, oh wait I'm writing this aren't I?_**

**_New Chapter Resolution: I will personally respond to all that review this chapter. Because not doing so makes me feel kind of guilty._**

**_99.9% sure that I will be posting the Bachelorette Party next chappy!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"_Bella, its Alice." _

A bemused smirking Edward said as he watched me devour his body with just my eyes. Imagine his face if he let me,

"What?" I broke out of my daydream

"Alice is ringing you." Edward waved my mobile.

"Shit." I said jumping out of bed and over to model in the bedroom, damn he had sex hair and everything. Shit focus! I grabbed my ringing mobile out of his hands.

"Hello," I answered

"Bella, where are you?" Alice sung as if she was searching for a child in a game of hide and seek.

"Just getting a morning coffee, why where are you?" I lied, please don't say my place, please don't say my place, please don't say my place I chanted in my head.

"I'm at your place." Alice answered, NO! I slapped my forehead causing it to pound. Crap.

I laughed nervously hoping I could feign indifference to the situation and seem like everything is perfectly normal, "You must have just missed me."

"Funny that; get Rose and I a coffee too." Alice rang off, but I knew she knew that I wasn't just getting a morning coffee.

"Shit, shit, shit, Alice is at my place, I have to go." I pouted and fretted in front of Edward, I grabbed my heels (What the hell was I thinking last morning?).

"I'll call you later," I said leaning up to quickly kiss Edward goodbye but changed my mind midway and deepened the kiss. I almost pushed Edward back onto the bed but stupid Alice popped into my mind. God she makes the perfect contraceptive. I broke the kiss and dashed.

I grabbed the coffee and went into my apartment to find it empty. What the fuck?

"Hello," I called, "You guys make me get you coffee then leave?" I yelled frustrated.

"No, we're in the bedroom." Rose called back.

"Yep, we're assessing your wardrobe," Alice yelled, oh no, oh God, this could lead to no good. I slowly made my way into the bedroom, "Bella, what the hell were you thinking?" Holding up a pair of my favourite comfy sweats, they were a bit holey but I loved them.

"Please don't chuck those." I pleaded.

"Bella, chill we didn't chuck any of your stuff." Rosalie calmed me but I swear I heard Alice say, not yet. "We've just sorted it out." Rose continued.

"Yep, this here is the stuff that should be given to good will, we'll let you keep it for now, but please never ever wear it in front of me. This is ok clothing, and these are you golden outfits grouped together so you can wear them accordingly." Alice told me.

"Alice all those 'gold' clothes you picked out and forced me to buy." I told her bluntly.

"Yes, well I have good taste don't I?" She chimed.

I sighed and handed her and Rose a coffee, "You didn't wear that to get coffee did you?" Alice critiqued, "It looks like what you wear to work, oh my God; did we interrupt something?" Alice jumped excitedly.

"No, nothing at all, just my beauty sleep." I told them honestly

"If we had rung last night would've we?" Rose pressed.

"No, I didn't do anything last night, or this morning." I insisted.

"Well we want details." Alice demanded.

"Well you aren't going to get any." I said strongly and Alice's face went wide with shock before turning into a pout, I closed my eyes so I didn't give into any pressure.

Rose laughed and I cracked a lid at them both.

"Ali, why don't you go and get the bags from the car and I will get Bella showered." Rose said.

"Fine," Alice grumbled but left the apartment.

Rosalie squealed, "I know exactly where you were last night Bella, dish."

I laughed hoping it sounded like I was laughing at her and not at all nervous about the interrogation that was now under way.

"Does the name Edward Cullen ring any bells?" God I hope my face didn't register any of the shock that my brain was suffering. How did she know?

"No, should it?" I played innocently. Shit, shit, shit! I chanted in my head.

"Yes, its Alice's cousin, Emmett's best man, and the man you are dating secretly."

"I've never met him before." I lied but Rose laughed.

"I think you have met him before, and met him well." Rose said and I blushed at the sexual innuendo.

"Honestly I've never met him before." Liar! My head screamed. "What brought you to that conclusion?" I asked curiously.

"I believe I saw your truck outside his apartment last night." She said.

"My truck could've been anywhere; I do try my best to not be a hermit." I answered back.

"You're mystery man is tall and handsome." Rose said,

"So what if he is?"

"Have you not seen Edward Cullen, man I love Emmett more than my own life, but that man is sex on legs." Oh right she was.

"I'll be glad to tell my brother that." I replied.

"Oh silly Bella, you would never do that and you know more than anyone that I love Emmett. Beside that boy can so some pretty special things in the bedroom. Do you know how many times he has made me orgasm consecutively?"

"Oh my God, Rosalie, stop! Too much information, way too much, he's my brother I don't want to know!" I screamed disgusted.

"Fine, but back to Edward, I know you are dating him because you would normally tell us, your best girlfriends, the man's name at least. You're hiding him from us. You are hiding this man because he is Alice's cousin." Rose grinned in triumph.

"Rose, you are being absurd" I said shaking my head and walking to the bathroom, "I'm showering now." I said closing the bathroom door. Shit, shit, shit, Rosalie was good.

*****

"Girls Day!" Alice chimed as I stepped out of the shower.

My eyes went wide, "No!" This only meant one thing. Bella Barbie.

"Bella, it won't be _that _bad." Rose insisted.

"I still have the scar Rose." I replied.

"Well it's not my fault that you're so clumsy you can't sit on a chair." Rose fought back. I folded my arms stubborn. They were not attacking me with that weapon!

"No." I shook my head adamant.

"Geez Bella, it's just a hair straightener, I use one practically every day and I manage to not hurt myself."

"Alice promise Bella you won't go near her while I am straightening her hair." Alice just rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Once while Rosalie was straightening my hair Alice said she saw one hair out of line on my eyebrow and went in for it with the tweezers. Not knowing it was coming when it was pulled out I instinctively flinched away, off the chair at the same time Rose clamped the straightener on where my hair should've been but instead got my ear. I ended up in hospital with minor burns.

"Fine, but Alice is over the other side of the room." I grumbled.

*****

We were all dressed; Alice had managed to squeeze my ass into a pair of really skinny jeans and a nice not too revealing but somewhat revealing top. Rosalie had managed to straighten my hair without a fatality. I had convinced Alice to let me wear heels with a really tiny heel, so much so it was almost a flat. Everyone seemed to win. No competitions see? Ha, who was I kidding? This is Alice and Rosalie.

"So before we leave I would officially like to acknowledge that this is Rosalie Hale's bachelorette party. Sorry love, but this is your last chance to live it up being a single woman." Alice spoke.

"So you're going send me out right aren't you?" Rose asked.

Alice nodded, "Yes ma'am. I say a little competition might make this more interesting." I groaned, "Gosh Bella, way to ruin the mood, you haven't even heard the game yet."

"Enlighten me Alice."

"I for one have frankly forgotten what it is like to flirt with a man." Alice said and I laughed.

"Alice you flirted with the waiter at the restaurant last week because the table wasn't good enough." I told her.

"That doesn't count." She insisted, "Anyway tonight we are holding a little contest to see who can get the most numbers from random guys." She smiled, she definitely is crazy.

"Ali, you and Rose both have men who love you, why the heck are you trying to lose them?"

"Don't forget you Bella, you have Mr Mystery." Rose added, I glared at her.

"Yes Bella I know that, it's just a bit of fun. No harm will be done, the guys will never know." Alice reassured me.

*****

"Alright girls, we're on a mission," Rosalie screamed

"A mission of couture," Alice added and I giggled taking another sip of my cocktail.

"Our mission is to prove we are still hot," Rose continued,

"Hell yes!" Alice saluted.

"That we are God's gift to men," Rose continued,

"Amen!" I sang

"And that we could have any man in this room if we wanted them!" Rose finished

"Woo Hoo!" We all cheered raising our glasses.

"So ladies the task; collect as many phone numbers as you can, the winner gets shouted a new outfit, fully paid for from the two losers, and it would be to their liking," Rose added looking at me.

"Thanks Rose!" I chimed.

"The rules?" Alice inquired.

"There are no rules,"

"Yea!" Alice and I cheered.

"Well except that all consequences remain on your head and if you get in trouble press the red button on this pager," Rose added handing both Alice and I a pager, "it goes directly to my friend the bar man who will flick on the lights and rescue you." She said laying her hand on her forehead and dramatically pretending to faint. Alice waved to the bar man who waved back and signalled the 'I'm watching you' signal.

"Ready girls?" I asked.

"And break." Alice said as we all put our empty glasses in the middle of the table and then threw our hands in the air cheering.

Rose, Alice and I went out to shake our thing on the dance floor. We narrowed in on a group of unfortunate looking guys who looked like this was the first time ever they had stepped foot in a night club.

We each picked one and danced our hearts out; I watched Rose lean in and whisper in the guy's ear. I decided to follow,

"Wow, this dance was really hot. Maybe I could get your number so I could call you and we could start off where we left?" I asked innocently.

He took the napkin from under his drink and wrote his number on it.

"Thanks," I said with a wink taking the serviette from him. I casually put the napkin in my bra with a lot of fumbling and readjusting of my girls, but being careful enough to not let anything slip. The guy's jaw had dropped wide open. Rosalie had taught me this trick a while back. She says it defines the nice guys from the guys who just want to get into your pants. I was never game enough to test it out though, but tonight I was feeling extra confident.

"Dude, give this chick your number now!" He said to his friend who took another serviette and wrote his number on it. He handed it to me and I did the same thing.

The old feel yourself up trick did the thing and soon I was getting dance offers and phone numbers from left right and centre.

The night went on and I had quite a few phone numbers in my bra, I didn't know how much Rose and Alice had, but it was close. We all took a time out to grab water, we had been dancing on the floor with random guys the whole night we had burnt up a sweat, and probably gotten a week's worth of gym workouts completed tonight.

Despite the contest and the fact that we all had men who wanted us for us not out booty drops we were having a great time.

I was looking around the bar for a new bunch of men to attack when my eyes flickered past the door and I saw a group of guys enter. One was big and burly, another was tall, muscled with blonde hair and the other had the most gorgeous mop of bronze hair atop his beautifully chiselled face. I gasped and chocked on my straw.

"Rose is that Emmett!" I screamed.

"Shit and Jasper is with him too." Alice said dragging us into the throng of people on the dance floor trying to hide ourselves.

Edward was with them too, I didn't know how this would pan out; we hadn't really defined our relationship and the others still didn't know about us, well sort of didn't know.

We kept dancing and as time passed we grew more confident that the guys wouldn't find us here so we continued our game.

I ended up dancing with some guy called Mike, he was greasy and unfit and danced like he was having an epileptic fit, and soon I was starting to get grossed out. His dancing was resulting in him touching and grinding against me in strange places and frankly it was freaking me out. It was time to end this dance, if that what it was.

"Wow, you're a really great dancer." LIE "Maybe I could get your number and we could continue this another day, my girlfriend is at the bar waiting for me."

"Maybe, I could give you my number or maybe we could continue this dance with lesser clothes." Mike tried seductively, but it made me gag.

"Uh, I don't think so." I said as he began to step closer to me, I automatically stepped away, but slowly I was coming up against a wall.

"Please, don't do this." I begged scared now, "God and here I was thinking that you were a nice guy." This Mike did not seem like a nice guy at all and the way he kept pushing himself on me frightened me.

"I will show you how much a great guy I am if you would just hold still." He said running his nose along my jaw line. I shuddered, not in a good way though. Shit what am I going to do?

His hands were now running slowly down my arms, on my waist and onto my hips. I needed help, then I remembered the pager, it was in my jeans pocket. I put my fingers into my pocket and yanked, but these stupid jeans Alice had dressed me in put up one hell of a fight. I pulled and tried to get more fingers in there but it wouldn't budge. I was going to have to run. I leaned into Mike, like I was going to kiss him. This distracted him and slowly tilting my head I grinded my knee into his groin, and pushed him away. He bent over cupping himself while I took off.

"Hey where you going?" I heard Mike cry. I twisted my head to look back at Mike, and while watching him I ran headlong into something hard.

"Bella?" Rang a gorgeous velvet voice. I knew that voice. "Bella are you ok?"

I looked up. "Edward!" Uh oh.

"Hey we weren't done." An angry Mike stormed up to me.

"Is this guy bothering you Bella?" Edward said before forcing me against a wall and punching Mike square in the nose. Mike fell holding his nose.

"If you ever so much as breathe on my wife, I mean my girlfriend I will be back to make you regret whatever you do." Edward spat at Mike. By now a crowd had formed around us. I could see Rosalie's head bobbing off in the distance and no doubt Alice would be with her. I turned around and started storming towards the door leaving a scary looking Edward standing over a cowering Mike. I was halfway to the door when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around to see it was Edward.

"Let go." I said with as much venom as possible.

"Where do you think you are going?" He mused like it was a joke.

"Home." I said shortly and tried to yank my arm from his grips.

"I'll drive you." He said.

"No." I replied curtly, I didn't want to be near him.

"Bella, you've had a rough night, even after I saved you from that vile guy, you are in no state to drive." He said expecting me to give in.

"Don't you tell me what type of state I am in! Especially when you are being so," I paused, caveman, handsome, cocky, protective, I thought running through my options, "obtuse! I can't believe you made a slip, we promised not to tell! How can I trust you not to do it again?" I bawled at him.

"I'm sorry, I made a slip, I feel very protective of you, and that word held more power in the moment. I'm sorry." He repeated the word again and I sighed.

"I appreciate you helping me, but why did you resort to such barbaric measures, it wasn't necessary to knock him out."

"I'm sorry, I don't really know what happened, the feeling just overwhelmed me and I had to do something about it. I just couldn't let him get away without some sort of punishment. I didn't like the way he looked at you or touched you Bella, because I love you I had to take care of it." I felt the blood drain from my face, I felt faint, maybe he hadn't noticed his slip, and maybe it was just in the friend's way. Just like how I love Rose and Alice. Alice! I saw out of the corner of my eye, so I took off leaving Edward standing there.

"Alice, take me home now." I cried,

"But Bella the night is, Bella are you alright?" She said after looking at my face, which had tears running down it,

"Bella?" Rose's worried face filled my distorted vision.

"It's over." I told them.

"We're leaving." Alice said before they ran me out of the night club and took me home.

* * *

**_A/N Aaaagh! Please don't kill me._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own Twilight, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer, lucky thing.

**Chapter 11**

I don't remember the ride home. It happened. I just can't recall it. The tears had stopped once I was out of the club. I felt numb. I knew I looked like shit. I knew Alice and Rosalie were talking at me. I knew that none of us should be driving because we would be over the legal limit. I knew all these things but the one thing I wanted to know I didn't.

"Shower." I uttered as I walked into my apartment. I started pulling out all the grimy drink napkins with guy's phone numbers on them. I threw my clothes off. I got into the shower. The warm water hit my muscles relaxing them, but not easing the numb feeling off of them. I knew Alice and Rose would still be sitting in my living room after I got out. I knew they would want answers. I knew they wouldn't ask or pressure me though. Not with me being in this state. I feel emotionless. Why, that three letter word popped into my head and I could not give myself any reasoning. So many questions, the biggie being why did he say it? Why did I run? What an ass I will look like if it's mundane friendship love. Yuk. I hate that word. I have probably only said it a total of 5 times in my life. It has such great meaning that I cannot bring myself to throw it around. I shut the water off and dry off. I walked through to my bedroom bypassing Alice and Rose who sat quiet on my couch. I chucked on my favourite comfy sweats and closed the mirrored door of my wardrobe. A big smiling green bear stared at me. I felt the urge to cry but my tear ducts could bring themselves to expel the tears.

"Can you get rid of this for me?" I asked the quiet girls still on my couch.

"What would you like me to do?" Alice asked.

"I don't care, throw it out; burn it; feed it to a dog. Just get rid of it." I said; I could hear the deadness in my voice.

"Bella would you like to talk?" Rose asked slowly as if I a wrong word would set me off like a crazy person.

"No." I said simply, I couldn't really talk, I had nothing to say. I heard the familiar vibrations of my phone. I got up and walked to my hand bag and pulled it out.

"It's done that quite a bit." Rose stated. 17 times, my phone told me I had received a missed call from him, and one text.

_Bella, please answer me.  
__I'm sorry it's soon,  
__But I do love you.  
_- _E_

I threw my phone across the room. Rose picked it up and just nodded. She was right, I'm surprised no happy dance. I sighed, Rosalie was my best friend; I deserve to give her more credit. Alice returned and hovered in the doorway. She and Rose exchanged a nod, Rose filling Alice in on what she had missed.

"Alright. Ok, Rose you were right. So maybe Edward and I have been dating this past week. Yes we hooked up in Vegas, and yes right again Rose, he is really hot and a really nice, and yes sorry but I did hide him because he is your cousin Alice, and" I stopped short, and what? That was pretty much the basis of Edward and my relationship. Apart from the marriage thing, oh God what am I going to do about that?

"Bella, why did you run?" Alice doesn't know.

"He said those three words," I said, Alice looked confused, Rose mouthed 'I love you' and I continued, "Those 3 little words that I despise. It's only been one freeking week. They take weeks maybe even months to develop, one week is too soon." Alice took a step forward but faltered. I don't want comfort. It might break me. I just want to lament for a bit longer.

"I'm going to bed. You can stay if you want." I knew they would camp out even if I hadn't granted permission. That's just us. When Alice broke up with her first boyfriend we had a massive girl's night. This is different though. I crawled into bed and fell asleep but I don't think I fully went to sleep though.

I woke up with a start, what was that smell? Burning, something's burning. I jumped out of bed and raced to the kitchen, Alice and Rose standing over the stove staring at the pan.

"Guys, I think it's done." I said taking the pan with black crispness off the stovetop.

"Sorry Bella, we tried to cook you pancakes," Alice said, I looked into the pan, pancakes? Sure?

"Thanks for the effort guys, but why are you here?" I asked I glanced at Rose when I received no answer from Alice who had turned her back on me and started scrubbing the pan. Rose was sitting at my countertop with three piles of serviettes in front of her. Oh. I sat down next to her, "It wasn't an awful dream was it."

"I'm sorry honey." She said taking my hand, I smiled and Rose seemed a little shocked.

"It's ok," in the early hours of the morning I had cried, whether it was self pity or deep sadness that suffocated me I don't know, but the release felt good.

"So who won?" I asked remembering the little competition.

"Actually you Bella." Alice smiled at me.

"Don't bullshit me because you think I'm sad."

"No sympathy here Bella, it was really close. Alice came last, followed by me and you had the most overall and that's not including the extra points we gave for the key to the hotel room." Rose informed me

"You must have danced pretty darn fine." Alice congratulated.

I giggled, "No the guy that gave me that room key was just really desperate. So does this mean you girls owe me an outfit?"

Alice was taken aback "You actually want to go shopping?"

"Well it is clothing of _my_ choice." I said putting as much stress on the 'my' as possible. I had never shopped with Alice before and had the chance to actually choose what I wanted.

This would be interesting.

"Bel-la," Alice whined, she had been doing that a lot during this trip, "please don't buy those jeans."

"Why not, they are so comfortable; I think I can actually sit down."

"They're really unflattering." Alice pleaded.

"I have to agree Bells; they make your ass look like a granny's. All saggy." Ok taking these off now.

"What about a nice dress?" Alice tried.

"No, not comfortable in a dress. I like things with a crotch." Rose laughed but I could feel Alice's glare through the wooden dressing room door.

"Dresses make you look more like a girl." Alice practically begged.

"Are you saying I look like a man?" I demanded opening the door, but giggled giving away my angry facade.

"What about a dress with tights?" Rose compromised.

"Fine."

Rosalie's compromise ended the shopping trip with Alice finding a nice simple dress that could be teemed with tights for, and I quote Alice here, 'comfortable Bella crotchness'.

I returned home hours later and the omnipresent feeling of loneliness made itself known. I rang Charlie, but that was an uneventful conversation. I made a dinner for 1 and settled in front of the television. Flipping it on I found myself watching Harry Potter, is it just me or is this movie always on TV nowadays? Not that I'm complaining, I love a good magic movie session. About half way into the movie I turned it off, that Diggory kid reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't place it. An early night never did anyone harm, so I got up and went to bed. I tossed and turned, probably because I hadn't gone to bed at 8:30 since 7th grade.

I let my mind drift. I wonder if he's as restless.

* * *

**_A/N Thanks to all who review, I'd love it if you reviewed this chappy to let me know how it was._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Despite all my efforts I still do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 12**

EPOV

"I'm sorry, I don't really know what happened, the feeling just overwhelmed me and I had to do something about it. I just couldn't let him get away without some sort of punishment. I didn't like the way he looked at you or touched you Bella, because I love you I had to take care of it." I watched the blood drain from Bella's normally pale face making her look ghostly. I stretched my arm out to grab her but she turned around and was out of sight before I could hardly move my arm from my side. What had I done? I thought over what I said to her. Crap, I confessed my love for her. I knew it was soon, really soon. I didn't mean for it to be this moment to say that, but I had not expected that reaction out of her. I knew I really liked Bella; more than I had ever liked another person before, the word love had not entered my mind though. I guess my mouth has a mind of its own, and a better connection to my heart than my brain does.

"Edward man, did I just see you make Bella Swan cry?" Jasper asked me. She cried? Oh don't I feel like shit.

"I'm going home." I said and stalked out of the club and over to my car.

"Edward wait!" Boomed Emmett; I turned, "I thought we were going to hang out tonight?"

"I don't feel so good." I told them and got in the car.

I drove home, I had to call Bella. I tried. The first 3 I thought she might have just missed the call. The seventh I got suspicious. The 13th I was becoming desperate. By 17 I decided that this was beyond stalker material and sent a text message. She was avoiding me. I don't get it. So I made a little slip, premature I know, but why should I hide the way I feel about her. It is 100% true. I love Isabella Swan. Why should I deny the fact? I crawled into bed, no use in staying up. I turned my mobile phone on full volume and ensured twice that my phone was on the hook. I fell asleep but kept waking. My dreams were strange. Filled with phones, and doors, Bella appeared but would only turn around and walk away as I called out her name.

"Dude wake up." I was startled, not the voice I was hoping for. Opening my eyes I saw Jasper.

"Alice didn't come home last night; she was at Bella's. Get dressed we're getting a coffee and I'm getting an explanation as to why my girlfriend stayed the night at her best friends place comforting her." Jasper instructed, slowly I got out of bed and threw some clothes on. We walked to the coffee place on the corner of my block in silence. What am I meant to tell him? He'll probably laugh in my face. We sat down at a table with a coffee. I didn't say anything so Jasper started.

"You know Bella is Emmett's sister don't you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, he doesn't know anything, does he?" Would Emmett kill me if he knew?

"Not that I know of, he just thinks the girls had a sleepover in the form of a Bachelorette party. Why, what shouldn't he know?" Jasper asked fishing for details.

"Good." Jasper stared me down, "Bella and I were dating."

"And you broke up with her." I laughed bitterly.

"Quite the contrary, I told her I loved her." Jasper set his coffee on the table and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Tell me you didn't say those 3 words?" I remained silent, "I love you to Bella is like, is like kryptonite to Superman."

"What?"

"She's not a big fan of those words." Jasper answered. I was confused, I didn't realise they had a fan club for such a thing. "She's not like Alice; Alice can throw those words around like it's no biggie. Bella doesn't have the confidence to do so, she has to mean it."

"So I just screwed up my chances with Bella?" Jasper looked grave; I groaned, rested my elbows on the table and hung my head in my hands.

"Edward mate, give her time." Jasper encouraged. Time. Time is nothing. I can give time. I will wait for Bella to come around.

BPOV

_I could see his face smiling at me with that crooked smile that made my heart melt. His bronze hair styled as usual: not styled, messy in that sexy way. I tried to speak to him but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. His bronze hair would turn green every 3 seconds and along with the flashing, a loud buzzing would sound. He just kept smiling at me. I looked at the brick wall behind him and in neon green letters was 'I LOVE YOU'_

I woke up with a start, my alarm blaring. I switched it off and got out of bed and started getting ready for work.

"Bella, you have two phone messages." Sneered, uh, well I can't remember her name, at the reception desk as I signed in, "They're from a Mr Cullen." I frowned, how did he find my work number?

"Thanks, but if he calls again tell him not to." I tried in the politest voice I could summon and marched away. I dumped my bag on my desk and slumped in my chair. Why was he so persistent, most guys would've given up by now. I am definitely not worth the chase. Why is he bothering? I opened my e-mails hoping he hadn't found a way to stalk me there too. Thankfully he hadn't, but a reminder for a column that was this week brought me back to reality.

EPOV

I sat at my desk wiggling my pencil between my fingers so that it looked like it was made of rubber. It bent and twisted. I wonder how it works. Optical illusion it is. Are all things an illusion? How can one be sure of what is real and what isn't? The old saying 'if you can see it and touch it then its real' must be true, I can see the pencil and I am touching the pencil. Therefore the flexibility of the pencil must be real. But I know it isn't. I stop moving the pencil it was no longer bendable. What about things you can't see and touch. Like love. Is it real? I may not be able to physically touch love but I can feel it. And I thought I could see love. I had hoped Bella would've been able to see the love I held for her when I told her. Or when I kissed her. Or smiled at her. Or even when I mocked her. I thought it would've been evident on my face. Maybe love isn't real. Maybe it's just something Hallmark created so we would all buy cards one day a year so they could make billions. I don't think it is though. If it was then it wouldn't feel this bad. It hurts to remember the look on Bella's face as she heard my confession. No I do love Bella. I do, and hopefully one day she will realise it to be true.

BPOV

_Isabella is the name my parents signed away on my birth certificate, Bella is my preferred name, clumsy is an adjective that describes me, but the word STUBBORN seems to be the word of the week in my life. "Bella buy this not that," A will whine. "God Bella go out once in a while." R will instruct me. "Bella it's my turn to play the X-box." Bro will complain. I am not stubborn though, I'm just exercising free will, "That's the attitude of a stubborn person." My father defends everyone else. This week in the world of Bella "Bella call him." Is the phrase _Stubborn Bella_ refuses to compromise with._

I stopped typing; I can't publish this for my first column. I pressed CTRL A and the paragraph was highlighted. My finger hovered over the DELETE button, but the ring of my phone distracted me.

"Bella, an Edward Cullen is here to see you." Said, uh, that receptionist chick, I should really learn her name.

"Tell him I've gone to lunch." I barked down the phone and hung up. I un-highlighted every word and kept typing.

EPOV

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done in my life. Trying to corner Bella to see me is not a good way to show her how I feel. I don't know what it was; I just got the urge to come here so I did. I didn't think this through at all. Jasper is right; I need to give her time. Time heals all wounds. What I am doing now is not helping.

BPOV

I was forced to lunch with Rosalie and Alice when they found out that I got the day off because I finished with my column early. I'm not quite sure as to how I feel about that. My boss loved the stubborn Bella refusing a man concept, but now I'm not so sure that was the best way to handle the situation.

I walked into the coffee shop and to no surprise both of them were sitting there waiting for me.

"Why so serious guys?" I asked, they weren't exactly smiling, nor did they look angry or sad. I sat down on the opposite side of the table so I could see everyone walking in and out of the coffee shop.

"Bella, we aren't trying to be harsh," Rose started,

"But you haven't been yourself recently," Alice added,

"And we are your best friends," Rose enforced

"And we know you'd do the same thing if it was one of us," Alice stressed. Uh oh.

"This is an intervention!" I whispered so I didn't yell it out in the crowed cafe. I turned around and I faced a corner. No escape. Why didn't I see that before I sat down?

"Bella," Rose spoke slowly, "Don't stress," I took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"I'm calm, but there is no need for an intervention. I'm fine, he's fine, we're all just perfectly fine. Can we please just get on with our lives?" I begged.

"Your fine?" Rose asked and I nodded,

"And he's fine?" My face was daring to shift into that confused look that always gave me away when I lied.

"Yes." I said quickly.

"Have you two talked?" Rose enquired. I nodded and Alice asked,

"Then how come your face looks like it's sucking on a lemon."

Stupid good for nothing face, can't even lie!

"Because I haven't spoken to him," I whispered behind my coffee as I took a sip.

"Bella." Alice sighed.

"Please don't pressure me to talk to him." I begged, I will, maybe, eventually talk to him, I have to, we have that whole Vegas marriage thing to sort through.

"We won't, but we do have to warn you." Alice said.

"Well, you know how my rehearsal dinner is tomorrow night," Rose said and I nodded in acknowledgement, "well he's going to be there." I cringed; I didn't think that I would have to meet with him so soon.

"Yes, well of course he is going to be there, he's one of Emmett's groomsmen." I said as calmly as possible.

"Bella, he's also your partner."

Great. Now we're partners.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N Man this chapter was hard to get out, it was like drawing blood, but I felt this filler was needed, like cheese on a cheeseburger, so it would be greatly appreciated if you could comment to let me know what you think! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 13**

"Bella about time your here." Alice cried. I looked at my watch, ten to six, I was early.

"What? Alice you said to be here by six, I'm early." I said as she tugged me into the church.

She just shook her said, "Bella, everyone knows that be here by six means be here at 5:30." I rolled my eyes, "Everyone else managed to show up at 5:30."

"How did you know 6 meant 5:30?" I asked Rose.

She laughed, "Emmett."

"Yea, we got here at 5; don't you remember Christmas last year?" Emmett told me, I giggled as I remembered him arriving right on time and being denied dessert for showing up 'late'.

"I wasn't going to make that mistake again, I like my dessert." Emmett informed me and Rose and I stifled a giggle as Emmett turned around to face a fuming Alice.

The heavy church door swung shut and I turned to see who it was, but of course I knew. I looked at Rose who looked at me and just nodded.

"Am I late?" He whispered,

"Yes, but you're lucky Alice is cutting into Emmett and he showed up at 5 o'clock." Rose answered the question that was directed at me.

"Alrighty boys up the front." Alice called ending all possible conversations that could've started.

"It's show time Rosie." Emmett said pecking her on the cheek before walking up the aisle. I looked away, I had seen Emmett and Rosalie kiss before, but something was off, it was uncomfortable now. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"Ok, so this is simple, this is the processional." Alice started, "So I'm first, followed by you Bella and then you Rose with your father. Simple yes?" Alice said smiling.

"Sure thing Alice." Rose said. Sure it sounded simple now, but as I looked at the pair of thongs I was wearing I realised this would be a lot easier in these shoes and those traitorous high heels I would be forced into tomorrow.

"So 5 seconds before each person starts. So count to five." Alice reminded me.

"Cue music." Alice shouted and it started. She left off and I started counting. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, I counted, crap, my turn as I took a step forward. I walked slow, not too sure on how fast I should be going. I made it to the front and stood next to Alice on the left.

"Good job Bella, now if you can pull that off tomorrow then it will look great." I pulled a face at her. Can't Alice give a great confidence boost? I watched as Rose approached the front and stood facing Emmett.

The priest ran through the ceremony and even laughed at Rose and Emmett's fake vows which had taken on a playful vicious tone.

"Ok, so all will be over and you two kids will be husband and wife," The priest started,

"Can I kiss the bride?" Emmett cut him off,

The priest frowned but had a playful smile, "Did I say you could kiss the bride Emmett?"

Emmett thought, "No."

"Then no Emmett, you wait." The priest answered and we all laughed at the disappointment on Emmett's face, "As I was saying you too will be man and wife and the ceremony will be over." He concluded

"Then you will proceed back down the aisle." Alice started before Emmett could complain about not getting his kiss. There was no way Emmett would fight Alice. She may be tiny but she sure as hell could send him cowering in the corner.

"Same process as before Bella, except you must walk down the aisle with Edward." She said with an apologetic smile. I nodded. "You follow Rose." She added and I turned around to face Edward who was shifting uncomfortably on the spot.

"Ok let's do this." I said as I stood next to Edward facing down the aisle.

"Go," Alice said and we began walking. We won't talk whilst walking down tomorrow, so why talk now? I thought as we walked in silence down what seemed to be the longest aisle in the world. We reached the end eventually and stood there awkwardly. I had nothing to say I just hope that in the five seconds that it will take Alice and Jasper to get here that he has nothing to say as well.

"Perfect," Alice chirped as she and Jasper joined us. "Are we all ready to eat?" We all nodded in agreement. We were going to a restaurant to dine. Just us, the bridal party, Charlie and Mr and Mrs Hale.

We all found our way to the restaurant and I sat down next to Charlie, Alice then joined me on my other side. Edward sat a couple of seats down from Charlie. I admire that, at least I don't have to look directly at him. Everyone had joined us now and we were all reacquainting ourselves with one another. We ordered food and drinks. The drinks thankfully appeared quickly and I downed mine.

"Bella there is alcohol in that." Alice warned me and picked up my water glass instead. Maybe alcohol wasn't the best solution tonight, as I recall alcohol plus Edward always ended up with me and him waking up together.

"Edward my boy I haven't seen you since I caught you helping Emmett sneak back into the house the night of graduation." Charlie said next to me. I froze, it felt like all eyes were on me, I glanced around the table but paranoid me saw everyone else preoccupied.

Edward chuckled at the memory, "Hello again Chief Swan that was an interesting night."

"Yes, you boys must have been plastered, as I recall you were both up the tree and you were guiding Emmett to jump through the window." Charlie said.

"Well I can assure you that I am no longer the party boy I once was." Edward commented.

"That's good; alcohol can wind you up in weird situations." Charlie added just as I took a sip of my water. I choked as he said that. Alcohol had definitely left me in some crazy situations.

"Bells, you alright?" Charlie asked me

"Yea," I spluttered, "Just went down the wrong hole."

"So what are you up to Edward?" Charlie said still probing Edward.

"Not much sir, just working, I'm a lawyer." Edward answered politely.

"On the other side of the law aye?" Charlie laughed and Edward laughed politely too. I picked up my fork and stabbed at my pasta. Why the third degree dad? I wanted to scream

"Edward, are you seeing anyone?" Charlie asked, my eyes went wide and my fork froze filled with pasta half way between my mouth and my plate.

He was laughing a minute ago, but the smile faltered, "No, I am not seeing anyone."

"Ah, well that's a shame; I always liked you Edward, even when you were up to no good." Charlie said digging into his stake, I followed suit and guided the hanging pasta into my mouth. "What about my Bells, she's single too." I chocked on my pasta and I felt all eyes on me, "Bella slow down when you are eating your food." Charlie chastised as I slowed my spluttering.

"Oh, uh, Dad," I tried to get my words out, but failed.

Calmly Edward said, "Chief Swan I don't think Bella would want me." I winced, that was below the belt.

"Yes, Bella is picky." Charlie mused. Dinner kept going; Alice seemed to develop a nervous twitch which kept her looking at me. I lost my appetite a little. Actually to be blunt I was peeved. Why would he say a thing like that? He had no right, and to my father! This is our business, no one else's! So when he got up to go to the bathroom I followed suit. I approached the men's bathroom door and threw it open. He was standing at the urinal and he turned his head as he heard the heavy wooden door bounce off the tiled wall.

He zipped his fly, spun and headed towards the sink, "Uh, this is the men's room Bella." No shit Sherlock I thought as anger radiated off me.

"What the hell was that Cullen?" I practically screamed at him.

Genuine confusion crossed his face, "W-what do you mean?"

"What the hell was that, at the table?"

"I was conversing with your father?" He questioned unsure of the correct answer.

"Why did you say that to him?"

"Say what?"

"Say that I wouldn't want you!" I screamed and waited.

Nothing.

No quick wit response.

No anger.

Nothing.

"Well?" I pressed.

"Well what Bella?

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, it's true isn't it?" He said staring straight into my eyes. It was too intense though I had to look away, "Yes, the answer is yes isn't it? See, you can't even look at me. I've got to go." He said and walked out the door.

"Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late. Stupid Edward! Of course I want Edward. What woman wouldn't? There are many women who could have Edward, and probably make a relationship work with him, and yet he chose to screw up with me. He chose me to continue this charade. Maybe he should have cut his losses long ago with me. God men can be so thick sometimes. Why wouldn't I want Edward? Stupid Edward, stupid situation, stupid me, stupid thick door! Why couldn't he had fought with me, it would have been easier than this stupid silence. I couldn't look at him because I needed time to gather my thoughts, I couldn't have just blurted out what I was thinking but it would have come out wrong. Screw this, why should I stress over some guy who walks out on me in the middle of discussion. I need to go out there and show that he had no effect on me what so ever. I swung the bathroom door open and started to exit.

"Bells? Men's room remember?" Emmett said

"Yes I know, wrong door." I muttered as I passed him.

"You know I always wondered why you didn't dress like other girls, you know like in tight jeans, it's because you needed somewhere to hide it." Emmett shouted.

"Yea, well, at least I don't get pedicures regularly!" I called and went back into the dining area.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N Review if you want Bella and Edward to work this out. Haha.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 14**

"BELLA! Wake Up Now!" Alice's pixie voice screamed in my ear.

"No." I mumbled rolling over.

"Bella, get up I'm getting married today." Rose squealed and was now jumping on my bed.

I glanced at the clock, "It's 6 o'clock in the morning; I need sleep."

"But Bella the beautification process needs time. Get UP!" Alice said ripping my doona off of me. I groaned, got up and walked into my living room where Mrs Hale was sitting.

"Morning," She chimed; I smiled the best I could. I felt like crap, I had spent the whole night fretting over today and Edward. I poured myself a decent sized cup of coffee and went to sit with the others on the couch.

"Ok, so here's the plan, us bridesmaids will be primed first then Rose will be done last, so Bella shower now!" I groaned and set my cup on the table, Alice gets to play Bella Barbie with me today and I have absolutely no say.

The hot water hit my back and I relaxed and mentally ran through my to-do list. One; let Alice doll me up, two; walk down the aisle, try to refrain from tripping, three; walk back up the aisle with Edward, try to refrain from tripping again, four; the reception. I still hadn't decided whether or not I was going to speak with him. I did but I didn't. I hoped at the very least we could still be friends after what went down yesterday. I realised that he was too big a part of my history and my family and friends lives too. There was also the fact that I was confused with what happened yesterday and didn't know whether or not he even wants to speak to me again. I thought of his sad eyes when I didn't answer his question yesterday. His sad beautiful green eyes. I sighed as I thought of him again; why was I distancing myself from him again?

Oh right, the bachelorette party incident, then the persistence, and the fact he walked out on me yesterday probably meaning he is distancing himself from me too. This situation is so messed up. I thought as I dried off and wrapped the towel around me.

"Alice, where do you want me?" I called; at least I get the torture over and done with. Rose and Alice pulled and prodded and polished and pampered.

I was declared premed and proper by 10, and so was Alice, so everyone set to work on Rose. I didn't think I would be much help in this department so I went to visit Emmett.

He opened the door and I sighed, "Emmett, you tied your tie wrong." I said as I lent up to fix it.

"Hey Bells, thanks, you look nice, man I'm nervous, what if I screw up? What if Rose changes her mind? Shit I can't do this." He rambled and I laughed.

"Geez Emmett don't shit your jocks, everything will be fine. Rose loves you, and is getting ready right now, you can do this and you won't screw up." He smiled and wrapped me in a bear hug. On releasing me I saw Charlie enter the living room still trying to tie his own tie.

"How is it that women can tie a tie better than men, we don't even wear them?" I said tying Charlie's tie again.

"Thanks Bells, you look nice."

"Thanks, Alice can work wonders."

"Whatever squirt, you always look beautiful."

"Aw, thanks Em, you don't scrub up to bad yourself."

Jasper walked into the room, and was fully dressed and decent.

"I take it Alice taught you how to tie a tie."

"Yes she did, you look lovely Bella."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Do I normally look like crap?" I said in mock offense.

"Yes." Emmett's curt reply came reacting in me to punch him in the arm, "Ow that hurt muscles." Edward walked into the room while Emmett was rubbing the spot where I'd punched him feigning actual pain. He was dressed and looked handsome in his tux, but his hair was the messy disarray it always was, his green eyes met mine and we stood like that for a couple of seconds.

I took a deep breath and broke eye contact, "Well it looks like my job here is done, you all look presentable; I have to go." I said before hugging Emmett, "I love you Em, I'm so happy for you."

He smiled, "Love you too Squirt; see you later." He said as I headed out the door.

"It's time!" Alice squealed as we stood in order out the front of the church. Alice was to start, followed by me and then Rose and her father. With 5 seconds in between, I reminded myself.

"Remember Bella, count to 5 then go." Alice reminded me again.

"Don't trip Bella," Rose giggled.

"Way to jinx it Rose."

"She'll be fine," Alice reassured, "I hope." She muttered under her breath. I counted to 5 and followed. The church was packed, but I focused on my foot work, finally I made it up the front and stood on the left.

The ceremony started and I stood there smiling like a good bridesmaid. It was during the exchange of the rings when the emotion hit. I saw the love that Emmett and Rosalie felt for one another; I glanced at Alice who was staring at Jasper. My eyes shifted to Edward, who was looking at his shoes. The love and devotion that was prominent in this moment was overwhelming. I now know why people cry at weddings, it reminds them of how lucky they are or in my case what they've lost. That was when I realised what an idiot I had been; why the hell did I build this wall between Edward and me? I loved Edward. Why had I been so stupid? I had loved him ever since I knew he would always protect me, it just took a while for my brain to catch up. Stupid brain! Stupid Bella! I glanced back at Rose and Emmett who were just pronounced Husband and Wife. The relief in Emmett's eyes was there, but so was the overpowering love he felt for Rose. All you need is love I thought stifling a giggle as Emmett and Rosalie walked back down the aisle now as husband and wife. Edward took my arm and walked me back down. We remained silent, just like at the rehearsal. I needed to talk to him; I just hope he still feels the same way.

* * *

**_A/N Whoops! Stopped writing. Review to see how it works out_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** All I own is this disclaimer, which sadly says I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 15**

Edward walked me out of the church and I saw the photographer approaching wanting to snap photos of the happy couple and the bridal party. I glanced over at Emmett and Rose who were pressed up against the side of the church preoccupied. I wonder how long it will take him to break up the bride and groom.

"Edward?" I called his name and slowly he turned to look at me, his eyes were dark. I went to take a step closer but my feet went the other direction.

"Bella, photos are now." Alice said dragging me away. _NO! I need to speak to Edward._ The voice in my head cried wanting to be heard, but I didn't say anything.

I smiled to the best of my ability but my face probably looked like I had gotten Botox, that's how forced my smile was. The photos seemed to last forever and when they finally stopped we were ushered into the reception hall. For a moment after walking in there I forgot my worries but then it hit me all over again. Everyone in this room seemed happy without a care in the world. Their biggest problems would be whether they received chicken or fish. Their future happiness didn't rely on their courage tonight.

We were seated at the bridal table, groomsmen on the left bridesmaids on the right, so I didn't even get a seat near Edward. We were served the three courses and the speeches were made. This was getting increasingly difficult and my confidence was starting to lack. Just when I caught my break the cake was cut, I could have easily gone straight up to him after that but instead I sat at an empty table and watched the people dance. I kept prolonging this and was feeling more insecure by the minute. Edward was out on the dance floor and I never danced, so I remained seated during all the dancing maintaining a safe distance between me and him and all the while that little voice in the back of my head was yelling at me. _Get your ass up Bella!_

I slowly downed my 4th glass of champagne for the night and looked out onto the dance floor where I saw Edward dancing with one of Rose's little cousins, she was a cutie and Edward looked natural out there with the kids. The music stopped and the song changed and I heard the familiar tune, but less familiar lyrics ring out of the amp.

'_Hey kids shake it loose together'_

The first line of Bennie and the Jets sounded, I must have been pissed to mistake that lyric. I laughed as I remembered the video. I stood up and walked onto the dance floor. This song started it for Edward and me, so now is as good a time as any to confess my feelings for him. The little girl that had been dancing with him had ditched him and gone to dance with another little boy, they looked cute together.

"Did your dance partner ditch you?" I asked as I approached Edward, he smiled my favourite smile. God I missed that.

"Yea, it wouldn't be the first time a pretty girl has abandoned me on the dance floor." He said speaking of the night of Rosalie's bachelorette party; he didn't say it in a sinister way, just an acknowledgment.

'_B – B – B – Bennie and the Jets.' _We both sung the line as we heard it and we both laughed.

"Who plays this at a wedding?" He asked attempting conversation. I took a deep breath. I had to do it and I had to do it now.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I started,

"Bella-" He interrupted

"No Edward, don't interrupt," I said and he smiled, but zipped his mouth shut and pretended to lock it and throw away the key, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I broke up with you, I'm sorry I've ignored you, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did when you told me you loved me, the truth is I was scared, everything has moved so fast and kind of backwards, and I didn't know how to react, because I love you too Edward and I find it hard to say. I haven't exactly had many role models when it came to love. I find it hard to say and talk about it. I kind of repulse love, it didn't work out well for my parents; they divorced when I was two. Charlie isn't the mushy kind of guy and Renee was scatterbrain, she said it but half the time I don't know if she really meant it, of course I knew she loved me, but sometimes the moment was just too strange for the words. But I mean it, it just took my brain a little longer to realise it, but I love you." I told him in one breath. I hope I had gotten everything out because his face looked confused. Was that the face of a man who wouldn't forgive me? I continued to watch his face; shock was really the only emotion that was registering now.

"What?" He said, I sighed, I thought I had made it clear, maybe he was regretting what he said now, and maybe I opened my big mouth just to make things worse. Should I just walk away now? I just made an ass of myself. I turned around but my feet didn't move. _Don't be stupid Bella._ My conscious told me. Fear was what made me turn around. I will get nowhere if I always let fear overcome me. I turned around to face Edward again. He was still standing there, confused expression still planted on his face. I had come this far though and my feelings for him rang true so I said it again.

"I love you Edward." He smiled his eyes twinkled and his whole face lit up.

"I love you too Bella." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up so my face was level with his so he could kiss me. And kiss me he did.

We were broken apart by a squealing Alice who practically dragged me into the bathroom before I could even catch my breath. Rose was in there too.

"OMGOMGDISH!" Alice squealed.

"That was one hot kiss, care to explain." Rose said.

"We kissed." I said nonchalantly looking into the mirror to apply some more lip gloss.

"Isabella Swan we saw you kiss, now tell us, are you back together?" demanded Rose.

"Bridezilla much Rose?" I tormented Rose.

"Isabella Marie Swan so help me God. Please, please tell me. This is my wedding day. You cannot deny the bride anything." She half begged half ordered.

"I told him how I feel."

"Which is?" Alice pressed.

"I told him I love him." I announced my smile growing wide as I said those three little words.

Alice squealed, "You two are so going to get married one day. We're going to be sisters too!" She said hugging me. I laughed at the reality of her comment.

The rest of the night went beautifully. After I was allowed to exit the bathroom I went an found Edward as soon as possible. I felt like I needed to explain myself some more.

"Can we go outside and talk?" I said straight away. He nodded and led me outside. The night air was refreshing and there was a nice view of the water. I stared out into the distance and I felt Edward so the same.

"I am sorry Edward" I said those words for what felt like the hundredth time that night. I didn't think I could say them enough.

"I'm sorry too Bella." Edward replied.

"Why, what do you have to be sorry for, I was the psycho?" I asked him shocked.

"Well I started this huge fight, if I had kept my huge mouth..."

"Edward stop." I said with finality and he did, "I made a huge mistake in running away, I wish I hadn't, I may regret my actions, but you should never regret yours. If that's how you felt then you should never want to take them back. If you hated me and told me then you should never feel the need to take back those words if they're true. I would respect that, I don't want you treading around my feelings. I want you to tell me everything, even if you don't think I want to hear it. I was the jerk in this, this, this fucked up situation, you did nothing wrong." I told him, "Can you forgive me?" I then whispered.

He sighed then took my hand, "I can forgive you, but can you promise me one thing? Everything you said about not repressing feelings, well, it's a two way street. Promise me you will do the same and I promise I will."

"Deal," I said.

When the time came for Rose to throw her bouquet I dragged Edward off to the side to sit down.

"Don't you want to get in on the action? Or is it just you don't want to marry me." Edward asked me in mock offense.

"It's going to be like at the supermarket when the checkout chick opens another register. That's a fight I don't want to be in on, especially in these heels." I said extending my leg so Edward could see, he swallowed and I continued, "And besides," I continued whispering now, "I don't think married women are supposed to be in on the action." I finished still looking at Edward, he broke our gaze to watch Rose throw the bouquet and I saw a bemused expression on his face.

"What's so fun-"I started before I got hit in the head with a bridal bouquet. I glared at Rose who gave me a 'you can thank me later' look and glanced at Alice who was bouncing up and down aww-ing. I then looked at Emmett who on the other hand looked slightly uncomfortable, but I would talk to him after his honeymoon.

***

I shifted under the covers, the silky sheets slipped down my back. I was naked but my head didn't throb and I knew exactly where I was and exactly who was lying in bed next to me. I smiled and turned my head towards what I knew was the centre of the bed and cracked an eyelid. He was lying on his side and the sheet coverage was low on his hip. I let my eyes slowly trailed up his outstanding body. They found his face last much to their pleasure, and chagrin. I blushed deeply when I saw his beautiful green eyes raking over my body.

"Morning," I said meeting his eyes.

"Morning," He replied smiling that crooked smile that made his eyes twinkle, "Admiring the view?" He asked.

"Yep," I said truthfully and rolled onto my back but snuggled closer to Edward, "You know this is so much better than last time." I added.

He chuckled, "How so?" He asked his fingers trailing up and around my bellybutton making me shiver. Good shiver though, definitely good.

"Well, no hangover, no 'surprise you hooked up with some random in Vegas' and I remember it." I smiled reminiscing.

Edward shifted so now he was hovering above me; he took my wrists in his hands and held them above my head. He started kissing my neck and the fire started on the skin left behind.

In a breathy voice he said, "You remember it do you? How was it?" He asked mouth returning to my neck.

"G-good" I stammered.

"Just good?" His kisses trailing down my collar bone.

"No, it was mind blowing." I breathed.

"Let's try to improve that rating." He said and I rolled us over so I was straddling him. This was so much better than Vegas.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N So did you like it?**_

_**Now I have a big dilemma, should I continue this story? I do have ideas (such as what happened to the video and when Alice finds out) but just wondering if you guys would be interested in more. Lemme know!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or the characters; I've just manipulated their lives.

**Chapter 16**

It had been one whole week since I had laid everything on the line and told Edward how I felt. The aftermath of such a confession had been better than I expected. Edward and I had settled into a nice little routine: Wake up, go to work, come home, eat dinner, relax and go to bed.

Waking up next to Edward usually filled my stomach with butterflies, especially when he kissed me. We were alternating between each other's apartments it seemed to be working but I was worrying that soon it would become tedious but the nice little pile of Edward's things that was growing in my cupboard kept me grinning. I always cooked dinner after seeing Edward's attempt at help which resulted in ringing for takeaway. After dinner we would relax, most of the time just in front of the telly but if nothing was on (which is increasingly so) Edward would keep me entertained. Alice says the sex glow hasn't left my face.

It has now, I thought as I stood in front of the mirror and changed out of my 6th outfit. I was standing there in my underwear sifting through my wardrobe looking for something appropriate to wear. I had nothing. All those damn shopping trips Alice took me on had never prepared me for what to wear when meeting your boyfriend/husband's parents for the first time. Crap! I would rather confront a vampire intent on draining me dry than have to do this. I'm sure they're lovely people, but it's like going on the giant drop. You know you shouldn't, you know that you may not come out alive, yet you want to do it anyway.

An arm wrapped around my naked stomach and lips crashed onto my shoulder trying to distract me, "Love," Edward said using the pet name which I fully understood now. I wriggled out of his hold; I needed a clear head for the task ahead. "Bella, just relax, they won't care if you show up in your underwear." I cocked an eyebrow at that comment.

"I just want to make a good impression." I whined before crashing onto my bed which was covered in all my rejected outfits.

"Look, it's just a barbeque, jeans will be fine." He said pulling me up off the bed and kissing me on the forehead. The phone rang and Edward went to answer it.

"It's for you," He said returning holding out the portable.

I took it and Alice's voice was apologising before I could even say hello.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I would have rung earlier but," She rambled but I cut her off.

"Alice, advice now!" I ordered I think we were running late, if only I had rung her earlier.

"Ok, Edward said this is just a barbeque so I will give you permission for jeans, but wear your skinnies and that blue top that shows the tiniest bit of cleavage. They will love you Bells."

"Thanks Ali." I said hanging up the phone and dressing.

I walked into the lounge room and met Edward there ready to go.

He chuckled as I walked out of my bedroom and over to him.

"What?" I asked worried, "I'll go change." I said and I turned to walk away but Edward grabbed my arm.

"No Bella, you look beautiful."

"Then why'd you laugh?" I asked as we made our way out.

"Didn't I tell you to just wear jeans? Where's the trust?" He joked.

"Alice is a girl, and you're a boy." I started, "Boy's just don't understand this thing." I said satisfied with that. Edward just laughed.

The drive was mostly silent, I was nervous. The most I knew was that their names were Carlisle and Esme and that Carlisle was a doctor and Esme was an interior designer, they lived in Forks too, so Charlie probably knew them, hopefully that will eliminate the big parent to parent dinner. We entered Forks and the nerves hit hard.

Edward took my hand and held it on my jittering knee, "Bella, it will be fine." He reassured me, "You're only meeting my mum, and my dad, and my crazy uncle with two right hands, and my childhood teddy bear and"

"Alright, alright, I get your point. No big deal." I laughed, "It's just..." I said my voice trailing off so I wouldn't have to answer.

"It's just," Edward repeated my words, "It's just you're meeting all the people I ever loved?" He finished for me in a mocking tone.

"Well, yes actually, but it's no big deal right. Yes, it's no big deal." I repeated hoping to believe them sooner rather than later.

"Yes, no big deal." He reiterated as he wound down the long driveway that was hidden beneath the trees. He stopped the car as he pulled up in front on a big white house.

"Wow," I uttered as I walked up the porch and spotted the far wall that was made entirely of glass, like a giant window.

Edward let us into the house and a man and woman walked around the corner into the living room.

"Bella, it is so nice to meet you." Mrs Cullen introduced herself and gave me a quick hug.

"It's very nice to meet you too Mrs Cullen, you have a beautiful home." I squeaked.

"Well thank you, but please call me Esme." I nodded

"Hello Bella, I am Carlisle." Carlisle extended his hand and I shook it.

Esme and Carlisle are lovely people; I don't know why I was so worried. They had this kind of aura that surrounded the people in their presence with love. I can see why he was so forward and confident with his affirmation, he had been surrounded with outward love all his life. If there was a perfect couple Carlisle and Esme would definitely be in the finals. They moved around each other in perfect synchronisation. I'm pretty sure if they got the chance they could finish each other's sentences.

True to his word it was a barbeque, very casual. We joked and even managed to embarrass Edward with a few stories.

Esme and Carlisle seemed to disappear after lunch and like teenagers Edward showed me his room. He actually seemed nervous. His room was as big as my entire living room and had that huge glass wall which looked out into the forest. The opposite wall was covered in music, which shocked me a little because I thought that he had loads in his apartment. In true teenage style we even managed to make out of his bed. The kiss was full of relief that the day had worked out so well.

I was a bit sad when we left but since we were in Forks I thought that we would drop in on Charlie.

"Bells?" He asked as he opened the front door, "What are you doing here?" He asked, and hugged me awkwardly.

"Surprise visit!" I said with as much enthusiasm I could muster, but I think it sounded sour.

"Edward?" Charlie asked, "What the devil are you doing here?"

I laughed nervously, "That's kind of why we're here dad." I said and Charlie led us into the living room.

"So what's new with you kids? You aren't you to tell me that you're dating are you?" He chuckled at his own joke. Sure Charlie, that's why we're here, we also want to tell you about Vegas while we're at it. I laughed nervously and snapped my jaw shut. I didn't want to ramble nervously and leak a secret.

"Actually Charlie, that's exactly why we're here." Edward said confidently.

Rage, anger, gun fire, red face, heart attack, was what I had prepared myself for. Not laughter though, definitely not laughter. Charlie laughed until he was wheezing. I looked at Edward and he looked as shocked as me.

"Dad, he's serious." I said thinking that maybe he thought Edward was joking.

Charlie's laughter slowed, "I know. You're welcome." He said. What? He is delusional. Charlie's laughter ceased, "The rehearsal dinner, I totally introduced you two; just remember to thank me in the wedding speech." We drove home in a state of awe, I never thought I'd see the day when Charlie would accept a relationship I was in.

I received a text from Alice about Rose and Emmett's arrival home from their honeymoon and that I was expected at their place now, so Edward and I drove there. I walked into their place unannounced and into the living room where they were surrounded with suitcases and what I assumed to be gifts.

"I got a lay," Emmett started and Rose whacked him on his arm for his uncouth language, "Ow, what was that for Rose, oh hey Bella," he said but completely ignored Edward, "I got _leis_ for everyone." He said pulling out a bag filled with flower necklaces. Emmett and Rose had gone to Hawaii.

Rose passed around the leis and soon we were all laid.

"Does anyone want a drink," Rose asked, "Bella help me wont you?" She said but tugged on my hand dragging me towards the kitchen.

"So what are you offering, beer, water?" I asked hoping to defer the inevitable conversation. It's not that I didn't want to talk about it, that was old Bella, it's just that Rose, alike my brother, sometimes had a one track mind.

"Bella, I don't care if they die of dehydration whilst we are in here. I want the facts stat!" She ordered.

"Rose, you know pretty much all of it. I told him I loved him, he said he loved me. We're all in love, must I keep going?"

"Yes, and you know the question I want answered." She said.

"Fine, it's fucking fantastic, it warms my whole body, it makes my toes curl, it makes the neighbours bang on the wall," I smiled, that had been embarrassing, "it blows my mind. We done?" I asked and she smiled and hugged me so hard that it could've been Emmett.

"Bella I am so happy for you. He is the one isn't he?" She then mused.

"Hey Rose, what am I going to tell Emmett? Did you see how he ignored Edward?" She frowned and started pulling some beers out of the fridge.

"He'll be fine; they've been friends for a long time." She said and exited the kitchen.

Rose and Emmett shared their tales about their honeymoon and we laughed. Rose is sure brave for marrying Emmett; she was going to have her hands full. She only had to stop him 3 times before he leaked a story that was too intimate for our ears. As the night drew on I helped clean up the little mess we had created, but when I emerged from the kitchen I noticed both Edward and Emmett missing. Uh oh.

"Hey where are Edward and Emmett?" I asked.

"Well Edward said something about the bathroom and then Emmett followed. He probably needs help holding or something." Jasper replied.

"Eww Jazz I expect something like that to come from Emmett's mouth not yours." Alice chastised while I made my way down the hall cautiously. I inched closer to the bathroom door which was ajar and listened.

"Dude, all I'm asking, no telling, I'm telling you don't you ever hurt Bella, otherwise you will have me to answer to." Emmett said and his voice got more menacing as he went on.

"Emmett, how long have you know me. I will never hurt a girl, let alone Bella. I love Bella and I will continue to love her forever. I promise you if I ever hurt her you have permission to go to every means in order to make me regret that." Edward finished.

"Ok Cullen, but not only will I hurt you, I will hurt your Volvo, and you piano and you. Most importantly I will hurt you." Emmett said.

"Agreed." Edward answered and I think my ego grew. I meant more to Edward than his most important worldly possessions.

The bathroom door opened and the dark hallway was filled with light exposing me, "Busted." I said.

"Edward you may go." Emmett said in a stern voice, I turned to follow Edward but Emmett stopped me, "Isabella, since when has your name been Edward?"

"Uh, since now?" I said unsure how to respond to such a question. I had never been frightened of Emmett, even despite his obvious appearance, but now I'm not so sure.

He gestured for me to enter the bathroom and I did.

"So you're going out with Edward?" He started.

"Yes, and Emmett," I started, but he cut me off.

"You look happy Bells." He said returning to normal Emmett; the big softy.

"I am," I beamed and Emmett wrapped me up in his arms reducing my air supply significantly. I gasped and he released me.

"Now Edward may be my best bud, but by some strange laws of nature you are more important to me so if he ever hurts you tell me and I'll fix that." Emmett said.

"I will, I love you Em." I said.

"Love you to Bells." He said releasing me from the bathroom granting me permission to go home.

* * *

_**A/N Hello all! First things first. OMG, thanks for all the reviews, there was a staggering amount, it blew my freekin' mind. Secondly, due to all these reviews I decided that I must continue because you guys seem to be enjoying it.**_

___**So how did you like this one? Thought I'd get everyone comfortable with the dating thing before the 'oh we totally got married in Vegas' thing.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Ok so Stephanie Meyer owns Edward. Go figure.

**Chapter 17**

I stepped out of the shower and slipped on the wet floor. I had forgotten to put the bath mat down sending me skidding along the floor. I managed to stable myself as I grabbed the countertop but accidently knocked over the toothbrush holder. I heard a _plop,_ and hesitantly looked over the bench top and into the toilet bowl to see a toothbrush floating on top. It was Edward's. He and I both have two of everything spilt between our two apartments. We were at mine this week. This wouldn't have happened if we were at Edward's, his bathroom is huge.

I straightened up, dried the floor, wrapped my towel around me and stared down the toilet bowl. How was I going to get that out?

"Bella?" Edward called from my bedroom, "I heard something fall? Was it you?" He chuckled. What a sweet boyfriend, making fun of my disability.

"No, it wasn't me that fell." I said. Should I pull it out and just pop it back into place like nothing happened? No, I quickly got rid of that thought, that was gross and I would still have to stick my hand in there. Back to square one, how to get it out.

The door behind me opened and in came Edward. I looked up at him; he was staring at me funnily.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, are you?" I replied.

"Well I am, but I'm still unconvinced about you." He said, "Why are you staring into the toilet?" He finally asked. Oh, I hadn't realised I was still doing that. I straightened up.

"Nothing," I lied, badly, and shut the lid.

"Sure," He said and looked around the bathroom. The toothbrush holder was still lying askew and there was only one toothbrush.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he advanced on me.

He stopped, "Nothing," was all he said and we stood there staring at each other.

"Well, shoo then, I have to finish up in here." I said.

"Ok, I just came in here to get my toothbrush," He said. He had worked it out.

"But you already brushed your teeth this morning." I said trying to deter him.

"Oh, I wonder where my toothbrush is." He said animatedly. I cringed, he saw that and laughed. Why do I suck at lying?

"You know it's your fault." I said stepping aside, "If you hadn't put on that little show this morning," ok I loved that show, and there was no little about it, "then I wouldn't have walked into the bathroom all dazzled and wouldn't have forgotten to put down a bath mat," Edward was now standing in front of the toilet, "so the floor wouldn't have been all wet and I wouldn't have slipped," He opened the lid and a bemused expression came across his face, "and wouldn't have knocked your toothbrush into the toilet." I finished fast.

"Oh," he said and I waited there was more, I could see his mind working, "Bella," He said turning to look at me, "this isn't working."

I froze. This isn't working? The waiting ice bucket above my head tipped upside down and drenched me. I was numb. Everything had been going so well for me lately; I always thought that it would come to an end. The god's didn't want me to be happy.

"This isn't working?" I repeated shocked.

"This isn't working." He said smiling. Why is he smiling?

I leant against the cold tiled bathroom wall. What was I going to do now? We're going to have to get a divorce; I'm going to have to call my lawyer. I'm going to have to find a lawyer. I'm going to have to tell Alice, and the others, and Charlie, and Carlisle and Esme about Vegas. They're all going to think I'm a slut, for marrying a guy I didn't know. Emmett is going to bash Edward. My legs wobbled and I started sliding down the wall but hands caught me and settled me on the bathroom floor.

"Bella, Bella are you ok?" Edward's concerned voice pulled me out.

"Why, just tell me why?" I begged.

Confusion crossed Edward's face, "Were you listening to anything I said?" He asked.

"No," I said, I hadn't realised he had kept talking.

"Oh, well, it's just why should we pay rent for places we are only living in half the time?" He said again.

"You're breaking up with me because you want to get what you're paying for?" I asked.

Understanding crossed Edward's face and then hurt.

"I'm not breaking up with you Bella." He said softly.

"But you said it's not working." I argued.

"I also went on to day other things, but you zoned out. How could you think that? I love you Bella, I thought you knew that." He said his voice filled with hurt as he moved to sit beside me.

"I love you too," I said turning to face him, "That's probably why I jumped to such a conclusion, I've been so happy; I never thought anyone deserved this kind of happiness. The words kind of just took control." I said. He turned to look at me, "I'm sorry." I said and he kissed me.

"I'm sorry too, I guess the phrasing wasn't the best," He said

I cut him off, "Water under the bridge." I said quickly pulling him in for another kiss.

We broke apart for air, "What were you talking together?" I asked when I caught my breath.

He chuckled, "Oh that."

"Yes, oh that, what is it?"

"I said that we should move in together. Buy a house, live as husband and wife." He said.

"You want us to buy a house. Together?" I confirmed.

"Yes, well we are paying for apartments that we are only living in half the time, and no offense but yours is a little small, the toothbrush incident just proved that," He chuckled but kept going, "Your lease and my lease are to end soon anyway, and we spend all our time together anyway, why not do it under the same roof, a roof that we could call ours. We are married too, so then we could play the part." He said.

"Move in together?" I mused with the idea, Edward nodded, "But we've only been dating for two months." I said quietly and Edward argued the fact but I wasn't listening to him. Live with Edward. It would be easier and I wouldn't have to renew my lease. When tax season rolls around it would be easier seeing as we are a married couple. Ha, what a stupid reason. We should do this because we love each other.

I laughed, "Ok." I said.

"What?" He said.

"Edward, let's buy a house." I said very seriously. He looked shocked, it was his idea; I don't know what his problem is.

"Ok." He said and looked at the cabinets in front of us. Should I worry that he's freaking out about this idea?

He turned to look at me, "We're buying a house." Was all he said before he, well he jumped me pushing me against the cold floor tiles and kissing me with all he had.

***

"So what is this, our 694th house?" I moaned as we walked up the steps to yet another house.

Edward laughed, "No love, it's only the 11th."

I groaned, even 11 was a lot, maybe we weren't destined to find a house. All 11 houses were beautiful, but they didn't have the vibe. I would know when we found the right house, but Edward and I had not had that 'must have it now' feeling.

We walked into the house and both Edward and I begun to smile. Of course it was beautiful but I don't know it made me kind of happy, this house seemed different.

"Large kitchen," Edward said and I ticked that one off the mental list.

"Wow, it's got a media room," I said, that was a plus that we didn't have on our list.

"Bella, come look at this." I followed Edward's voice and saw him standing at the back door of the house. He was looking out into the backyard. There was a patio and a huge tree in the corner. Most of all it was huge, the grass was green and I think that the sun almost shone brighter over the yard. I could almost picture kids running around out there, family barbeques...

"Want to check up stairs?" Edward said pulling me from my dream state.

"Sure," I smiled.

The upstairs was gorgeous. The master bedroom was bigger than my living room and the ensuite had a spa bath.

"Bella," Edward called and I looked over at him. He was smiling. Not just any smile though. That crooked grin that I had claimed as mine. He was smiling my smile.

"Edward," I said and he nodded. I nodded too then ran up to him.

"This is it. This is the house." I said and he picked me up in a hug and we spun around the room.

"We're buying a house." Edward said screamed.

"I love you Edward." I said as I kissed him.

"Love you too Bella," He replied as we stood there kissing in our new home.

* * *

**_A/N Ok, so what do you think? This one is just setting you up for the next one, which will be a doozy. Can anyone guess what might just happen in the next chappy? Here's a really lame hint, it's Bella's birthday. Review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **The rights to Twilight and the characters are not mine.

**Chapter 18**

It was Bella's birthday tomorrow night. Bella had told me not to get her anything, that she had everything she ever wanted and whatever I got her would be a waste of money. After asking Alice on this strange attitude she conceded that to be Bella.

"She doesn't like the attention." Alice told me, "She will make you feel guilty for giving her gifts. I recommend you don't do it."

"Alice, she's my girlfriend, I can't not give her a gift." I argued, it seemed taboo, Mum would always say don't give me anything, but she would love it when you did, she would at least to pretend to.

"Your head." Alice replied, "I've learnt not to fight that one." I was gobsmacked Alice, Alice the most persistent person I know hadn't cracked Bella's weakness for her birthday.

"That's all the advice you've got!" I exclaimed, this was Alice we were talking about, "Ali, you love any excuse to shop, and on Bella's birthday you go out of your way to not?" It didn't seem plausible.

Alice sighed, "There are ways to get around it." She said,

"How?" I asked, it sounded explicitly like Bella didn't want anything.

"Well, you could avoid gifts that she alone would have to enjoy, group gifts, one time I got her a spa trip for the girls, so we all had to go." She said, but I knew Bella wouldn't like a spa trip and I don't want one either.

"Or you could forget her birthday and celebrate it the day before or after. I did that one year too; I celebrated it the day before." She said.

"How did that work?" I asked.

"Alright, she couldn't deny the gift because it wasn't her birthday." Alice shrugged and ended the conversation there.

Alice didn't help me. I walked away more confused than I had started with. I couldn't get her a gift, but I couldn't not buy her anything either. So that leaves me in limbo. My phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Mr Cullen, I'm calling from Seattle Real Estate, I have some good news." Our real estate agent told me. We had officially bought the house and were now just waiting for it to be vacant.

"Good news?" I edged.

"Yes, the previous owner's moved out earlier than expected, the house is free for you this afternoon."

"Wow, that's great, when did they leave." I asked.

"Actually they left a couple of days ago, sorry I didn't ring sooner." She apologised.

"No, no, actually this is great." I finished. This was really good. Alice said get her something you both could enjoy. What's better than a house? It's not as if I bought it myself either, so that should set me in the clear zone regarding birthday gifts.

***

"Edward man, Bella is my sister; I don't really approve moving your mattress just so you guys can have sex in it." Emmett said.

"Emmett, they're moving in together, heck they're buying a house together. I think the sex thing is long gone." Jasper pointed out laughing at the expression on Emmett's face.

"So why are we moving the heavy things into your new place and we're not removalists?" Jasper asked.

"Because, Bella can't know," I explained, Bella doesn't know that we have the house available to us.

"Why is that?" Emmett asked returning from the shock.

"Well its Bella's birthday tomorrow," I started but was interrupted by Emmett,

"What?" He screamed, "Her birthday is tomorrow??" He panicked.

"Um, yes," I answered.

"You didn't forget did you?" Jasper asked, "Your own sister's birthday, you forgot." Jasper accused.

"Crap, I haven't got her a present." He complained.

"She'll accept your present?" I asked.

"Well, not really, but still, I'm her brother, I have to get her something." He said.

We arrived at the house and I opened the door. It was just as I remembered, except it was empty. It still had that vibe, that homey feeling.

I had grabbed a microwave and some plates from my apartment. Bella told me I couldn't cook and kind of banned me from cooking so I thought I'd be safe with microwave dinners. I had a card table and two chairs as well.

Emmett was getting the mattress off the roof of his jeep and I grabbed the bedding out of the car and led him to the master bedroom.

He threw it on the floor and Jasper helped me make it. Emmett kept bringing in boxes from the car that I would need tomorrow.

"I got it!" Jasper and I heard Emmett exclaim from the bathroom. We ignored him and headed out the door to grab the television I had crammed into the backseat of the Volvo.

We set it up and I was sorting through a selection of movies and music I had brought for tomorrow night.

"Guys, didn't you hear me?" Emmett asked walking down the stairs.

Jasper came in with the last box, "What?" Jasper said as confused as I was.

"When I said, I got it! I thought of the perfect gift for Bells," He said and paused, "Condoms." He finally said and I think I blushed a little. My girlfriend's brother was going to buy her condoms for her birthday. Poor Bella, when she opens that she's going to match the red wall in the kitchen.

"Think about it," Emmett said.

"Emmett, really? Condoms? I think you've embarrassed little Eddie here." Jasper snickered.

""No I'm serious, you know how hard she is to buy for, at least if I give her condoms she would use them." He smiled and I cringed.

***

I knocked on Bella's apartment door. I told her I would pick her up, much to her disagreement about not performing a big shindig for her birthday. She opened the door; she was dressed in jeans and white tank top which hugged her figure. Her hair was down and was wavy. She looked utterly irresistible even though she was dressed so casually, but then again she always looked beautiful. She was pouting though, unconsciously biting on her lip directing my blood flow down.

"Hi love," I said kissing her but breaking away before I got too carried away, "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure," she said slowly, "You didn't do anything big did you?" She asked as I opened the door and helped her into the car.

"No," I said truthfully.

"Good," she said relaxing a little.

"But," I started and she immediately tensed up, "will you put this on?" I asked holding up a blindfold. She looked at me apprehensively.

"Ok," she slowly said taking it and putting it on. That was easier than I thought; I was ready for a fight.

I pulled away from the curb and started off towards our new home. I decided to drive around the block a couple of times to put her off.

"You're not really some murderer are you?" She asked suddenly in a joking tone.

I laughed in response, "The trust," I mocked hurt and she laughed. I pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car and hurried to Bella's side where she was trying to get out blindfolded. I smirked.

"Why are you laughing?" She pouted.

"Love, you should've waited for me," I said as I caught her as she fell out of the car.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "Where are we?" She asked and I walked her up the front path.

I opened the door and we stepped inside.

"1, 2, 3," I said and I took off the blindfold.

I watched her face, confusion, shock, excitement.

"Our house, this is our house, but how?" She squealed as she wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me.

"The previous owners left early." I said.

"Wow, our home." She whispered, "A tour?" She asked and I chuckled at her eagerness.

"Hold on a sec," I said as I placed the frozen meals in the microwave, "Ok, we've got two minutes."

She laughed at my attempted dinner, "At least I know it's going to be edible," and I pouted faking hurt.

"Well upstairs we have the bedroom," I pointed, "We'll visit that one later," I winked and she blushed, "In here we have a lone television and a DVD player."

"Is that your bedspread on the floor?" She laughed.

"Yea, well couches are heavy," I said and ran my hand through my hair. Bella laughed and kissed me.

"Now this way m'lady," I escorted her to the dining room, "Take a seat and I will serve you." She sat at the card table and I collected the meals and a bottle of wine from the kitchen along with the gift I had got her.

"And dinner is served," She said and reached for the wine.

"No Bella, it's my turn to serve you." I said pouring her a glass.

"Happy Birthday love," I said kissing her and then toasting her.

"Thanks Edward, I don't really like birthdays, but this is different." She said.

"Thank you Bella, you haven't freaked out on me yet." I said.

"You think people would learn they deserve those freak outs." She fought and took a bite of the meal.

"Mmm, Edward, this is actually good." She said.

I laughed, "Well you can thank the people at McCain's for that," I said.

"I love you Edward." She said kissing me.

"I love you too Bella." I said, "But keep that in mind."

"Why?" She asked wearily. I picked up my 'gift' for her.

"Because I got you a gift, but it's not really a gift." I said and she looked at me funny, "Just open it and you'll understand."

She ripped the paper off and pulled out the first gift. It was a small box, she opened it.

"Where did you get this?" She said she wasn't angry actually she was smiling.

"The very first time you slept at my place," I started

"The blackout," she smiled, I did too it was a good night.

"Yes, well remember how Alice rung the next day," I said, and Bella laughed and nodded, "Well I got your phone out of you bag but accidently knocked it over, it fell out, I was going to give it back, but I,"

"Edward, no it's ok, now is a perfect time." She kissed me, slow at first but it was building. I groaned when she pulled away. She put it on her right hand, we hadn't discussed telling everyone but I imagine that it will be huge when everyone finds out.

"And what's this?" She asked.

"Open it." She tore the paper off of the flatter present. It was a white DVD case, confused she opened it.

Laughing she said, "Uh thanks, I've seen it but once you've experienced it in real life it's kind of a spoiler."

"What?" I asked her it was meant to be the DVD of the night we got married. I didn't feel right having it so I had put it in there for her.

She turned the case around so I could see it, "Sorry Edward, but I already have 'What Happens in Vegas' and as I was saying real life is better."

I felt the blood drain from my face, "Edward?" Bella called concerned

I felt faint as the past came crashing down on me, "That's, that's not the disk I meant to put in that case."

I think I was sweating but I got up and rushed to the living room where I had all the other DVD's.

"Edward, what was it meant to be?" She asked nervous.

I opened all the DVD's on the floor, the correct one was not there. I stood to face Bella; she looked as scared as I felt, "The DVD, our, what happens in Vegas DVD."

Her eyes widened, "Where is it?" She asked.

The past afternoon hit me and I was certain there was only one place it could be at this time, I swallowed and took a deep breath, "Emmett."

_**

* * *

**__**A/N Uh-oh Emmett has the disk, wonder what's going to happen now. Tell me what you think!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I started reading Twilight ... again. *Sigh* Now I know why Stephanie Meyer gets all the credit.

**Chapter 19**

"And what's this?" I asked upon finding the flatter gift

"Open it." Edward said as I flipped the present and ripped off the paper. It was a white DVD case. I opened it _What Happens in Vegas_ was inside the movie. Funnily enough I already have it and beside real life trumped this.

I laughed, "Uh thanks, I've seen it but once you've experienced it in real life it's kind of a spoiler."

"What?" Edward asked he seemed confused by my response.

I turned the case around so he could see it, "Sorry Edward, but I already have 'What Happens in Vegas' and as I was saying real life is better." I told him.

Edward was usually pale, but right now he looked transparent, "Edward?" I asked worried.

"That's, that's not the disk I meant to put in that case." He whispered

He got up and went to the living room. I got up and followed.

"Edward, what was it meant to be?" I asked nervous.

Edward was sitting on the floor opening and closing all the DVD's that was there. He was looking for something specific, "The DVD, our, what happens in Vegas DVD."

I felt faint; all the blood drained from my face "Where is it?" I asked.

"Emmett." Was what he said.

I stared at him and he looked at me. This could not be happening. My brother, my brother has the DVD that contains me making an ass out of myself drunk. My brother has the DVD of me getting married in Vegas. My brother has the DVD which contains me and Edward having _sex_? Oh god oh shit.

"H-how?" I asked.

"He, uh, he helped me move in here and I was sorting the DVD's and he came down the stairs and said he was going to get you condoms for your birthday and then he asked to borrow a DVD and I just said yes to get rid of him because it freaked me out to know that your brother was encouraging us to have sex and," He rambled, he was stressed, he was tugging on his hair so hard that I thought he was going to pull it out.

"My brother supports you and I having sex?" I screamed I don't know what was worse. Edward nodded but he was still stressing, he started wearing a hole in the floor. We needed to put some control into this situation and it sure as hell didn't look like Edward would be able to do that.

I walked up to him and grabbed his forearms stopping them from pulling his hair out.

"Edward, we need to get that disk back." I said sternly, "Emmett has it?" I asked and he nodded.

"Come on let's get going!" I said tugging him towards the door. Edward regained control enough to prevent me driving the Volvo. Of course with Edward's erratic driving we were there in no time.

"Above the door, that's where the key will be." I said as we exited the car and ran to the door.

***

We found the key and bounded inside. Light was coming from the lounge room so we raced in there and saw Emmett and Rosalie cuddling up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a DVD remote in the other. A startled look was upon their faces as they stared at our unannounced and jumpy appearance. Bella and I quickly ran over to the TV where the familiar tune Bennie and the Jets just started playing from the screen. Thankfully it was just the screen title that I had made and nothing incriminating had shown. I stood back to the screen facing a shocked Emmett and Rose who had yet come around from the shock of our actions. Bella fiddled with the DVD player trying to get the disk to eject as fast as possible.

"Edward mate, what are you doing?" Emmett asked recognition of it actually being me and not some stranger breaking into his house and stealing the DVD they were watching.

"Oh nothing, just visiting." I stalled

"Yea we just wanted to say hi." Bella interjected from behind me and I nodded ferociously in agreement. She stood up indicating that the job was complete.

"Oh while we're here, Emmett, you took the wrong disk earlier, here's the right one." I said putting it in the machine.

"Oh there you are now, bye." Bella said overly happy trying to hide any strange activity. I started pushing Bella towards the exit.

"Now wait a minute, you come barging in here with the only explanation being that you wanted to switch disks. I'm sure we could've just watched that one perfectly fine." Rose fumed confused.

"Nope, you can't have, you wouldn't have enjoyed it, it's just one of Edward's boring piano instruction videos; you know which buttons to press so you can play Twinkle Twinkle." Bella spoke fast. She wasn't a very good liar and I think Rose could see right through that.

"Well, I'm a big fan of the piano, I may have enjoyed it." Rose snuck around it.

"I wouldn't have," Emmett whined.

"See, we were saving you Emmett, you should really thank us." I insisted and watched a confounded Emmett trying to work out what he should say next.

"Alright, we've intruded enough, Edward." Bella said gesturing towards the exit.

"Wait a sec; he's not that nice; he would've let me suffer before telling me that was the wrong tape."

"So that brings us to the conclusion that there is something on that tape that you don't want us to see." Rose mused. "Is it a sex tape?"

"No, it's not a sex tape, what sick person would do that?" On purpose I added to myself.

"Rose and I have one somewhere." Emmett said.

"EMMETT!" Rose screamed at him and I felt Bella tug at my hand so we could make an escape while they fought.

"Where do you think you are going?" Rosalie screeched at us the escapists.

"Home." I answered truthfully.

"I don't think so; we are going to see that tape." Rosalie insisted making me feel like it was going to happen, but that is never ever going to happen in the history of the world.

"Rosie that is my sister, I don't want to watch it!" Emmett whined.

"We won't actually watch it, well maybe the first couple of minutes to prove that Edward and Bella made a sex tape giving us bagging rights for centuries to come." Rosalie proudly stated.

Bella faced me so we were standing really close. Bella quickly slipped the disk out of the case and slid it down the front of her pants. I can't wait to get that back later. Eye on the game Edward. She's got a plan and I'm pretty sure I know what it is.

"Should we tell them love?" I acted knowing that will never happen.

"Sure here put it in." Bella said handing me the empty case. I slowly turned back to the TV and Bella turned to face Rose and Emmett. I crouched down and pretended to put it in the DVD player. I know Emmett and Rosalie are seated, all Bella needs is a head start and we are good. I stand up and Emmett is holding the remote,

"Ok just press play." I say edging towards the back of the couch. He does and nothing works.

"Run." I whisper to Bella. She turns towards the door, but Rosalie is fast and is right behind her. I start to run to the door too but Emmett is up, he jumps for me, but I duck and he hits the ground. I keep running and go to jump over his out stretched arm, make it, but I forgot about his other hand, which locked around my ankle causing me to trip and land on the ground.

"Run Bella Run." I yell as Rose is right on her heels. Rose dives for Bella catching her around the waist tackling her to the ground. Bella flips onto her back trying to fight Rose off who is sitting on top of her.

"Bella give me that disk." Rose coxed.

"Never." Bella screamed.

"Bella, where is that disk."

"I have no idea." Bella said innocently holding her hands up in surrender.

"Where did you put it, do I have to pat you down?" Ok this situation has taken a strange turn.

"Actually," Bella said squirming, "Your sitting on it could you budge a little, its digging in." Bella blushed.

Rose's eyes flicked to Bella's jeans, "Give it to me." Rose told her.

"That's what she said." Bella laughed and so did Emmett and me at Bella's dirty mind, but Rose was serious.

"The disk Bella, I want the disk." She enforced.

"No," she fought back.

"I'll go in there."

"You wouldn't." Bella challenged.

"I've done it before." Rose said causing Bella to laugh.

"Edward, get her off me, I don't want her hand in my pants." She begged, "Rose will seriously do it and she has done it before, so I'm not putting it past her to not." Bella said.

My mind was confused. Of course I didn't want Rosalie or Emmett to see that disk, but Bella was the most beautiful woman on earth, and Rose wasn't an ugly duckling either. It would be like some strange twilight zone to see women being intimate.

"Edward?" Bella begged holding Rose's hands trying to prevent them going to get that disk.

"Uh, how important is that disk love?" I asked

Rosalie sighed and stood up releasing Bella.

"Alright you two go home and get some; obviously Edward is a little turned on." Rose said.

"Who wouldn't Rose upstairs now. Two women are hot." Emmett agreed with me.

"Emmett, I'm your sister," Bella cringed, "That's pretty gross."

"Mate, that's incest." I put in.

"That's disgusting," Emmett groaned, "That's not what I meant though," He started trying to redeem himself, "Two women would be hot, but only if neither of them were related to me," He said and we were all still staring at him, "Where's the Bible, I've got to clean my conscious," Emmett said walking out of the room.

"Ok, good night you two." Rose said following Emmett as we let ourselves out.

"Bella," Rose called opening the door just as we reached the Volvo. She threw a small box at Bella, "Emmett got you a gift. Happy Birthday Bells." She laughed and went back into the house.

"You don't think," Bella asked. I looked at the box, it was the right size and everything; I shrugged.

Bella sighed and quickly tore the paper off and groaned.

"I can't believe my brother bought me condoms; that's sick right? That's weird. He needs his head checked, that's," She shivered, I cringed. It was strange.

Bella quickly threw them in the back seat and wiped her hands on the car seat. I laughed.

"Shut up Edward they grossed me out."

"Right, so they stay in my car?" I asked and she nodded.

I decided Bella needed a distraction "Do you know why Rose gave up?" I asked a little confused how the competitiveness ended so fast.

Bella laughed, "Once you guys started to enjoy it for other reasons other than the original reason she no longer held any interest. I'm actually surprised at you though Edward, I never picked you to be that type of guy. I don't know whether to be insulted or irked by this."

"I am only a man Bella. I don't know whether I should be happy we got what we wanted or disgusted in myself at how we got it." I said.

Bella frowned confused too, "I just don't know, maybe we should never speak of it again and hide this disk." She said pulling the disk from her jeans.

I nodded as I pulled into our driveway.

"So do we test out Emmett's present?" I asked jokingly yet kind of hopefully.

Bella just laughed and pathetically punched me in the chest as I helped her out of the car.

"Hey Bella," I said as I opened the door to our home, there was something I needed to tell her, "That was the best 'That's what she said' joke you've ever done." I cracked up and Bella joined in.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N Sorry, I know you were expecting a big reveal but many of you suggested that the others should be there watching the video along with Emmett, so yes, oh and I'm anticipating only a couple more chapters of this story.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** S. Meyer owns all.

**Chapter 20**

The move went well. Everyone helped, some more than others. Alice wanted to try and decorate and arrange everything for us. She was banished to the bedroom where she was assigned the task of ordering the wardrobe in an order that made sense to her, one that she tried to teach me, but was unsuccessful. Rosalie suggested that. I think she was still fuming about the disk thing. Honestly it was none of her business, but it scared me that she was so persistent about it. When she was helping us move in I half expected to turn around and find the television on, displaying Edward and my lowest moments. Emmett was still curious, but he went about trying to find it out in a more obvious way. I did turn around a couple of time to find him digging through Edward's and my personals. But the disk was safely hidden in my truck, underneath the floor mats.

Ah, living with Edward. It is the best decision I've ever made. I loved seeing him walk through the door and his face light up as he saw me. I'm positive mine mirrored the exact same emotion. We seemed to match. Yes, it does sound kooky, and I've never been one to believe in true love, but I do believe that some people do fit better together than others.

For example, our 'strange morning routine', named so by our so called friends. It was established unintentionally. Alice had held a Halloween party and Edward and I got plastered. Firstly it was I that started the drinking for relief. I don't like parties, and needed a way to get through alive, so suck it! Secondly, Emmett started a drinking game, I don't remember what is was though but I'm sure it had something to do with the number of horror villains we saw that night. No wonder we were off our faces. The morning after the alarm clock sounded for us both to get up and go to work. I turned if off while Edward reluctantly opened the windows letting the sun in. I cooked a highly fatty breakfast for the hangover. Edward showered. We ate, Edward made coffee (lots of coffee), he cleaned the kitchen while I showered and we were out the door.

I told Rose and Alice and they actually didn't believe me.

"Only old married couples do that." Alice told me.

"They practically are a married couple though," Rose said and I tried to hide the blush that was developing from the truth of the comment, "They, live together, eat together, sleep together, what more is there to married life that these two don't have?" She queried.

They both pondered the thought. I had been thinking it over more often too.

What was the difference between being married and what we were doing now?

Really it was only a piece of paper, and technically we already had that. We had that piece of paper. We are a married couple. Sure, our friends and family don't know, and my last name hasn't changed and we don't wear rings that tell strangers that we are committed, but really we are a married couple.

I had this nagging suspicion though that Edward wanted a more public relationship.

"Did you ever wish that our family and friends had been there at our impromptu wedding?" He had asked one night. It wasn't entirely out of the blue. Carlisle and Esme celebrated a wedding anniversary and tales of the wedding were passed around at dinner that night.

"No," I answered too suddenly and could see the disappointment in Edward's eyes. He likes big, he likes to spend, he would love such an event as a wedding. It is just his way.

"I like the way things turned out. No I don't regret them not being there, we don't remember it, so why should they." I tried to reason, but he looked confused.

"Edward, one day we will, but I'm not ready for a big production now. Honestly if they had been there we wouldn't have made it. We almost didn't and that was with our friends out of the picture. I love you Edward, one day I promise." I elaborated.

He smiled, not what I was expecting, I was expecting more of a pout, "You are right. I was pretty pleased when we rescued our disk. I wasn't ready for that to become known."

It was a genuine comment; I couldn't see any hint of disappointment at my response.

Christmas was nearing and I was worried about Edward's present. I tried reasoning to myself that he knew me, almost better than I knew myself. He knew I would never want a public proposal. He also knew that we needed to decide whether or not with a proposal came the release of our secret marriage.

Edward may know me as well as the back of his hand but there was something he didn't know. He didn't know that I was warming up to the idea of actually marrying him. Properly. I wanted the whole white, large, family and friends impressing on every little detail so that my day would not only be stressful but the absolute of perfection, wedding. No Edward did not know this little detail that had been obsessing my mind the last week or so.

We had promised not to hide things from one another. I rationalised that I wasn't hiding this little detail; I was just waiting for the perfect moment.

***

"Emmett, how did you know Rosalie was the one?" I asked disrupting the laid back evening with a serious question. Recently I had been pondering whether or not Bella and I should be moving to the next level. Yes, that being marriage. I know we already are married, but the formality isn't there. I want random men to know that Bella is taken. I don't want a repeat of the 'Mike' scenario.

"She told me." He replied not looking up from Mario Kart. I slowed Luigi down so that it was no longer a race.

"Dude, why did you stop?" Emmett whined, and pressed pause to stop the race.

"I'm serious Em, How did you know?" I asked again.

His face scrunched up, as if my question was causing him pain.

"Well firstly, Rose did tell me. Secondly, you just know. Rose and I were still living apart, so it is different from you and Bells. It got to the point when I didn't like sleeping alone, or I didn't like how I couldn't physically see much of a difference that Rosie had made on my life, like it was still my bed, my couch, my TV." He said. We sat there in silence, a little awkwardly too. I had just had a D&M with Emmett.

"Oh man, dude, are you thinking of proposing to Bells?" He exclaimed suddenly.

"Well, kind of," Was all I said.

"Whoa, dude, that's a big step." He said.

"Yes, I know, but I mean we already are living together, what more could there be?" I asked him. He thought. I continued to stare at him. I hope he doesn't pull a muscle with all this thinking he was doing. He opened his mouth but closed it again.

Finally, "Her last name is still Swan," He said proudly, "but if you do get married she doesn't have to change it." He shrugged, "I guess, nothing."

We didn't return to the game immediately. I know Bella and I should talk before we even decide on becoming fully open with our relationship, but being prepared never hurts.

"Hey Em?" I asked and he looked me in the eye, "Will you help me find a ring?"

I walked in the door a couple of hours later. Bella was at her laptop tapping away, probably working.

"Hi love," I said kissing her on the corner of her mouth from behind. She turned around wanting more. It was a slow, but building kiss, almost making me drop to one knee there.

She broke away from me breathing a little heavy with a slight blush in her cheeks. I loved doing that to her.

"Hello, where have you been?" She asked.

"Out with Emmett," I said – not a complete lie – and flashed her 'grin'. I could lie better when she was disorientated, "Emmett wanted help with finding Rose a Christmas present."

Her eyes narrowed, "You didn't buy me anything did you?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Did you buy me anything?" She huffed is aggravation. I had won. She said she didn't want me buying her anything for Christmas, I said that meant that she couldn't buy me anything. I knew fully that she would want to buy me something, and probably already had, meaning I was free to purchase her a gift. Don't you love compromise?

The phone rang breaking Bella and I up from our disagreement. I answered:

"Hello, Edward Cullen."

"Edward," Broke through the voice of my boss, "Remember the Meyer case?" He questioned.

"The one I finished." I emphasised.

There was a tired, frustrated sigh from the other end, "Yes, well there has been a change," He said and continued listing the problems. Bella watched me as my previous happy appearance faded into a stressed, torn face. She frowned, causing my frown to grow. I didn't like seeing her upset, especially at my expense.

"...look Edward, it was your case, and I know this is at no fault of your own, but you must take this. You need to be in Vegas for the 23rd and the 28th."

"Over Christmas?" I complained.

"Sorry Edward, but yes." Was his closing words as he hung up, I put the phone down and stared into Bella's questioning eyes.

"A case of mine went wrong. I have to be in Las Vegas on the 23rd and the 27th," I explained, "of December." I added sadly. Bella and my first Christmas and it was going to be spent working. And in Vegas for another thing.

Bella nodded slowly but didn't say anything. I frowned and tugged on my hair. This was not fair!

"Edward, don't do that," Bella said softly. I sat down on the lounge and she joined me, sitting next to me. The engagement ring in the pocket of my jeans was pressing against my thigh.

I rubbed my hand up Bella's arm and she leant into my touch, like always she smelled of strawberries. I discreetly laid my hand over the lump in my pocket; I didn't want her to find that. It was a surprise. Hopefully she will find it a good surprise. Maybe I should give it to her before I go. To counteract the bad surprise, me missing Christmas.

"Did you say you had to go to Las Vegas?" She asked softly.

"Yes."

"Just lay off the whiskey. You don't want something embarrassing happening." She said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Something embarrassing?" I asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to get married in Vegas or anything, who knows what kind of nutcase you could get." She laughed, yet it didn't reach her voice. She, and I for that matter, was still bummed.

"It didn't turn out so bad last time." I said nudging her.

"Yes, that ended all well and good, but I won't be there this time, I don't want you coming home with some girl." She joked.

No, Bella wouldn't be there to protect me, I sighed. The cogs started turning. Bella wouldn't be there. Why though? My boss never said anything about Bella not being allowed there.

"Why Bella?" I whispered.

She sat up straight with a look of shock on her face, "Well Edward, I thought we were kind of in a committed relationship here. Doesn't it breach the laws of matrimony if the guy is screwing another girl." She ranted.

I put my hand across her mouth to stop her.

"Donucobamimowf." She mumbled against my hand.

"Why Bella, why can't you be there with me to protect me?" I asked fully.

"Cuzuhvtaerk" She mumbled

"What?" I asked, confused, she wasn't making much sense. I felt something wet on my hand and ripped it away from her mouth wiping it on my jeans.

"Oh," I said in realisation, "Sorry."

"Wouldn't you have to work?" She asked

"Well yes, but only for two days. Maybe," I started, "Maybe we could even fly and see Charlie, or my parents for Christmas. I could persuade my boss to give me the company jet." I said while she pondered.

"Maybe we could have Christmas with both of them." I kept going; maybe I might make you officially my fiancé. I thought.

She started to smile. This will work.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N Sorry kids, I didn't mean to take this long to update. My creativity kind of got sucked out of me through a little institution called school.**_

_**Review to see E&B return to Vegas.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't hold copyright to Bella, or Edward :(

**Chapter 21**

Bags packed? Check. Plane tickets? Check. Keys to the house given to Jasper with explicit instructions to not let anyone in unless it is an emergency? Check. Edward and I are currently heading off to Vegas for Christmas. Yes, Las Vegas, and already I was beginning to have some strange déjà vu episodes. I spent the first ten minutes of the flight trying to convince that the air hostess is the same one that was on my flight from my first trip to Vegas. He didn't believe. When Edward suggested a Vegas Christmas I was nerved at first. It was across the country, we would be away from family and friends and, well frankly, no good shit goes down in Vegas. Vegas, was the beginning, but now I was worrying that it would be the end. Edward seemed confident, so I pushed through, trusting him completely.

The plane landed, my ears popped, we collected our bags, and we both made our way into sin city.

"Where are we off to?" I asked as Edward picked up our rental car.

He scoffed, "Bella, I am so hurt you don't know where we are going."

I laughed; he looked like he was deeply hurt, except I could see the glint in his eyes that told me he had something up his sleeve.

He pulled up and valet opened my door, stepping out I realised immediately where we were.

I laughed, smiled and frowned all in one. Only Edward would consider recreating this. I wouldn't be surprised if he had gotten us the same room, barman, and bed sheets.

"Whoa, nice hotel Edward." I said, his smile faltered for a second as we walked across the lobby, I took his hand, "Don't worry I remember." I whispered and his smile picked up again.

Edward didn't get us the same room as last time, it was a better room. I laughed at myself whilst we were travelling in the lift.

I remember the floor number. 5, and as I watched the numbers tick by I knew I was freaking Edward out with my jitteriness, I was relieved when the number ticked over to 6. Reaching the room we freshened up and headed down stairs for dinner.

"You know this is a pretty decent hotel," I said as we walked back to our room after dinner. Edward had decided to go the long way though, and I was completely lost.

"Yes, well it does have its flaws." He smiled as we turned the corner.

Two wooden, saloon styled, hinged doors faced us, and Edward dragged me through the unrecognisable doors. The dimly lit bar opened to us and I immediately flushed. This is where it went down.

We stood there, at the entrance to the bar. Then finally we both broke down in bouts of laughter. Edward dragged me over to the bar and we both sat down.

"What can I get you two?" The bartender asked.

I looked at Edward, "No whiskey?" I laughed.

"Two beers." He stuttered.

"Here you kids go," The barman said returning with our drinks, "You two look familiar, almost like," He said not finishing his sentence. He shook his head as if trying to dispel the thought.

"Well," Edward started, "We were here a couple of months ago." I blushed and looked at Edward, my eyes were wide. He wasn't going to tell him? No, this wasn't the same barman was it?

"Well then I probably recognise you two from then." He left us alone and started talking to the other barman.

"Edward Cullen, you weren't going to tell him who we are, were you?" I asked.

He smiled, "No, I was just seeing if I could jog his memory." He smiled dazzling me.

A boisterous laugh pulled me from my bedazzlement. I looked up, almost expecting to see Emmett, but it was the bartender.

"I remember you two, I remember." He chuckled.

I glanced at Edward who had a shocked, bemused expression on his mug.

"Where from?" I asked slowly.

"YouTube...my mate...filmed you," He wheezed. His barman friend came over holding out his phone.

I took it shakily and held it between Edward and me.

It was us. Blood rushed to my cheeks as two barmen were reduced to tears.

"Oh God," I cried and hid my face in Edward's chest.

He was laughing though.

"Love look," He whispered in my ear and I hesitantly lifted my head, my cheeks still a flaming red, "We've got most hits." He said adding to my blush.

"Oh, I remember you guys," The bartender – Bill - went on, "That must have been quite a night." He reminisced, "How are you kids now?"

"Married," I interjected before Edward could, "Thanks, by the way." I added. He might as well know his part in our lives. The supplier of whiskey, the supplier of our shame, the supplier of the bar placed strategically near to a wedding chapel.

"Me, why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you! When people found out this was the bar that the famous 'Bennie' and 'Jet' performed, well let's just say we're raking it in."

"I'm glad you've been able to gain such profits from our humiliation, where's our cut?" Edward asked, I was unsure of his joking though, Bill was unsure too, but he laughed it off. Edward laughed too.

"You're a funny boy; you've caught a good one." He said to me.

"Well I think I have." I said.

The television crackled and the footy on the screen switched off.

"Everyone," Bill announced, "We have a special treat, 'Bennie' and 'Jet' are in the house!"

I looked at Edward, but he seemed to be taking this all in his stride and looked eagerly up at the screen while I hid my face.

The video clicked to life just as we reached the chorus – they seemed to have missed the introduction of the song only capturing the part where we were starting to get into it - where I was on the bar and Edward swaying dangerously on a bar stool. I saw Bill holding Edward's camera, so Bill's barman friend must be the one who got hold of the video that was uploaded.

It was strange to watch this with sober eyes. Edward and I had only seen this once before, but we were both hung-over and probably cringed for the most part.

The bar was singing along with our incorrect lyrics and cheered when we finished.

We left the bar, random drunks high 5-ing and slapping us on the back all the way out. Just as we were about to exit through the saloon doors Bill called Edward back.

"I'll wait outside." I told him and he quickly pecked me on the cheek. I stood outside the door. People exited the bar and I granted them their much wanted fist pumps before they continued on the way.

"What did he want?" I asked when Edward returned.

"He just wanted to let me know if we needed anything whilst we were here to let him know so he could 'hook us up'" Edward chuckled.

"Yes well if I ever need my dignity trashed, filmed and uploaded I will definitely contact him." I joked. Edward just smiled in response.

* * *

_**A/N So I know this isn't much, but maybe it's there for a reason, maybe I'm Foreshadowing?? Maybe not, maybe I'm just messing with you all. Let me know what you think, of the chapter and my deviousness. REVIEW!!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **All is owned by S. Meyer.

**Chapter 22**

Edward had to work today so I hung out at the hotel. It was going to be a quite uneventful day. I pouted for a good ten minutes after Edward left, but gave up on the self pity when I discovered that room service would send me ice-cream at 10o'clock in the morning.

The suite is huge. No, bigger than huge. It is Massive! With a capital M. Wow, I am bored. So my Neapolitan ice-cream was delivered in record time and after eating it and surfing the television I gave up and went and put my togs on so I could head down to the pool.

I hung my legs over the edge of the enormously empty swimming hole and rang Alice.

"Bella," She squealed almost immediately after I'd hit the call button.

"Hi Alice, what's new?" I asked.

"Nothing, you? Tell me how is Las Vegas?" She ordered.

"Ali, there isn't much to tell, we arrived yesterday and today Edward has abandoned me in search of greater good." I rambled.

"So, nothing has happened?" She asked disappointed.

"Should something have happened?" I asked. What could she possibly be expecting from Vegas?

"Nope," She replied suddenly back to her cheery self, "So is Vegas as good as I remember?" She asked.

I laughed, "How much do you remember?" I quite frankly don't remember many pleasant things.

"Well, blinding headache, early morning wake up call, tasty cocktails." She sighed, "Only the good things of course," She joked.

I laughed, "I actually haven't seen too much of the city yet, just the room, the bar and now the pool." I chuckled remembering last night. The familiar heat flooded my cheeks at the memory. I looked around, no one was here. I'm such a dag.

"Bella are you blushing?" Alice asked.

"How the heck would you know that?" I asked and my eyes searched the surrounding area.

"Bella, I'm hurt, you know I'm psychic." She joked, "But why the chagrin?" She prodded.

"Edward and I are famous for our Bennie and the Jets rendition," I told her, "Check us out on YouTube." I laughed.

Immediately I hear the tapping of keys in the background, "Alice, you're not are you?" I panicked, "No, please don't." I begged now.

Alice laughed but two clicks of the mouse later I heard my off tones along with Edward's more melodic voice as we begun our performance.

I cringed and shuddered at the thoughts of what Alice was seeing. She laughed and I scowled. Our singing died down, but Alice's laughter didn't.

One thump later and a chorus of "Ow," and "Shit" Alice had regained control.

"You didn't tell me you and Edward are such _stars_," She said, "You have so many views Bella; it's unbelievable."

"Are you done? Finished with my mortifying memory?" I questioned.

"Bella, I fell on my ass!" She laughed, "I think I endured the punishment, so quit the reprimanding." I had to laugh at that. Alice was a very graceful, so for her to fall on her butt was rewarding enough for me.

"Oh well, I suppose you're forgiven." I smiled.

"Thanks Bella!" Alice rang and I sighed.

"I love your perkiness Ali,"

"I do too, you should try it sometimes." She said

"Maybe I will, I think I might just go and hit the tables." I joked. "With your cheeriness, I would surely win."

"You should, come home a millionaire," She laughed, "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Bye Ali, I'll ring you on Christmas Day."

"Bye Bella, love you, win me something pretty!" She said and I hung up.

I dried my legs off and slipped on my dress and thongs to head off to the casinos.

I had never gambled before, so this should definitely be an experience.

I sat at a blackjack table and put some money on the table.

It did not go down well. I walked away when I had lost $100.

Bummed I returned to the room and was surprised to see Edward there hanging up his jacket.

"Edward!" I screamed and ran straight for him kissing him as hard as I could. He stumbled a little and backed up towards the bed knees buckling as he hit the edge. He fell, and I landed on him forgetting all my days' troubles.

***

"So," I started as my fingers did lazy loops up and down his chest, "you're home early."

He smiled, "I missed you." He told me.

"I missed you too," I told him earnestly.

He kissed me softly then asked, "So, did you do anything interesting today?"

"Hung by the pool, rung Alice – the house is still standing," I joked and he laughed, "lost $100 at a blackjack table." I finished mumbling the last part.

"$100, that's all?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"That's a lot of money Edward." I said shocked.

He nodded silently knowing that neither of us would admit defeat on the money argument.

"What were you playing again?" He asked, his fingers tracing my spine.

"Blackjack," I blushed.

"I happen to be quite good at that, care to join me downstairs at a table ma'am?" He asked formally.

"I don't know," I sighed warily, I wasn't fond of losing more money.

"Bella," Edward sighed pulling away from me. I pouted, unintentionally of course. "It's a rite of passage, what type of man would I be if I let you leave Vegas without you knowing the basics of a blackjack table?" He questioned.

Laughing I got up, dressed and we left.

***

"Five Hundred Dollars!" I announced to everyone before me.

We had just spent Christmas Eve travelling back across the country to spend Christmas with Edward's parents and Charlie.

"Edward won five _hundred_ dollars," I repeated proudly, "At the blackjack table." I couldn't get over the fact. I watched him hit and stand, and I saw the chips grow and grow.

"It's not that much," Edward insisted over and over again, but after my loss it was huge to me.

"All legal Edward?" Was Charlie's only comment.

Carlisle laughed happily at my obvious excitement and Esme congratulated Edward. She was constantly watching over us and sometimes I could see the sly smile hit her lips. I noticed she did it a lot whenever Edward would touch me. She couldn't hide it when he kissed my forehead and took the pile of plates out of my hands and helped me set the table for dinner. I watched her watching us and as soon as she stood to clear the table I stood too, banishing the men to the living room.

We were now in the kitchen washing up silently, so I decided to break that.

"Thanks again for having us, Esme."

"Oh, it's no problem, Carlisle and I love having you." She said smiling on the 'you'.

"You both are actually welcome anytime dear," She continued, "I love it when you come by." She said; I could feel her getting closer to what she wanted to say so I prompted her.

"Well, we love visiting," I said specifically mentioning Edward and I as a single entity.

She just smiled. We continued washing and drying. We were finishing up when Esme pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Bella." She gushed.

Puzzled I replied, "Sure, no problem, but it's just the dishes." I shrugged.

"No, no, Bella, thank you for you." She said pulling away, tears in her eyes.

"Esme what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy. You've made me, and Edward, Edward especially; you've made us all very happy Bella." She said wiping away her tears.

She pulled away and was putting the last of the glasses into the cupboard when I heard her mumble, "I can't believe it, it's finally happening; my boy's..."

"Sorry?" I asked interrupting at the wrong time. What is Edward doing?

"What?" Esme asked.

"Did you say something?" I questioned.

She smiled, "No, nothing of importance."

***

The mattress beneath me was wobbling as I was thrown around. I groggily cracked an eyelid to see the strangest sight. The most beautiful man was bouncing up and down on my bed like a 7 year old on Christmas morning. The fact that it was Christmas morning probably had something to do with it, but the fact that it was also 7 o'clock in the morning should be restricting this.

"Edward," I croaked, "What the hell?"

"Wake up Bella, it's Christmas!" He said.

I rolled over mumbling, "Too, early."

Edward lied down next to me and I rolled over to face him. I was almost awake now, just needed a little encouragement. Edward was one step ahead of me, his lips already attacking mine. What a good way to wake up! Unfortunately we were interrupted by my phone ringing.

Edward answered it, "Busy goodbye," But I snatched it out of his hand.

"Edward, you can't hang up on someone on Christmas." I chastised snatching the phone away and watched him pout.

"Merry Christmas Bella!" A chorus of voices came from the phone.

Ah, obviously our friends don't understand the definition of a sleep in.

"Bells, get out of bed, it's Christmas!" Emmett screamed, and I blushed, it still made me uncomfortable when Emmett mentioned our sex life.

I laughed to try and ease my blush; Edward chuckled at my face so I poked my tongue out at him and got out of bed causing him to sulk more.

"Merry Christmas guys." I wished them.

"Bella," Charlie hammered on the door, "Get out of bed, its Christmas, Cullen; get off my daughter." He said with false authority. I opened the door immediately after that; my face was probably glowing now.

"Merry Christmas Charlie!" Was screamed down the phone.

Charlie laughed, "Whoops, false alarm, merry Christmas everyone." He said to the phone.

"I'll see you two down stairs," Charlie said, "Soon," He added chuckling while I cringed.

I ended the phone call and Edward and I made our way down stairs to join the rest of the family. Everyone was in their pj's. It was quite a sight. We gathered around the tree, exchanged gifts and ate breakfast in our pyjamas.

Charlie and Carlisle gathered around the TV, and Esme moved off to the kitchen. I tried to help her, but she shooed me off.

"Go play with Edward," She said, I flushed at the double meaning, and she grinned.

Taking my hand Edward led me out into the snow which had just begun to fall from the sky coating the frozen ground with a fresh layer.

Yes, so slippery surfaces have never been my forte, and today, of course, was no exception. I slipped and slid, and finally landed on my butt. Edward, who was holding my hand, got brought down in the process, landing on top of me.

"Whoops!" I giggled.

"Look what you've done," Edward said slowly, rolling until I was on top of him.

"Well, aren't we in a pickle?" I mused, "What shall we do now?"

Edward rolled us over again, "I have no idea, there are _many_ things I could do with you in this position."

I lifted my head up to kiss him. I heard a car drive down the street. We were out in the open! I reddened at the thought of random people watching our PDA. Edward's gaze never broke from mine though. He was so close to kissing me, the tension was killing me. I brought my head closer to his but he pulled back slightly. He was teasing me. Slowly I pulled my fingers through his hair while my other hand scooped through the snow. Edward's lips were almost touching mine, but he seemed to enjoy the electricity that he created in his refusal to kiss me. I lifted my snow filled hand and smacked it into his hair pressing his lips to mine finally. His eyes were shocked, and the kiss was brief.

"Bella," he sighed pulling himself onto his knees, "that wasn't very nice."

"Hey, I would say I'm sorry,"

"But,"

"But, I believe in karma." I said.

"Karma?" He queried.

"Yes, you know, what you give is," Cold, slushy snow was plopped down onto my face. Edward's hand then ran it through my hair.

"What you get return?" He asked chuckling at the slop on my face.

"Ew, it's cold!" I shrieked pushing Edward off me and getting to my knees scooping up a ball of snow.

"Bella," Edward warned.

"Edward," I said in the same tone.

I raised my arm, "You know you don't want to do that." He warned.

"Are you so sure?" I said flinging my arm forward, because of the close range I hit him smack in the face.

He smoothly wiped the snow off his face with an unamused look, but the gleam in his eyes made me weary.

"Edward," I said scrambling quickly to my feet and backing up. I was getting closer to the front door.

"Bella," He said smirking, and throwing his snowball so it hit me in the chest. He laughed.

This begun the war. I wasn't good. My coordination or lack thereof, saw me facing snow, and not because Edward was throwing it.

The chattering of my teeth and the smell of turkey wafting through the air saw a truce, but I managed to get Edward one last time when as he was picking me up off the ground.

We headed upstairs to dry off; I decided to take a shower so I could thaw out.

When I returned downstairs Charlie and Edward were nowhere in sight.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Carlisle.

"He and Charlie went for a walk." He answered. I nodded; my father and my boyfriend alone? Not something that makes a girl calm.

"Yes, Edward had something he wanted to talk to Charlie about." Carlisle smiled. "Don't worry about it Bella." He said placing his hand on mine, which were nervously twisting around the corner of the couch cushion.

"Sorry," I said releasing, "I guess the thought makes me nervous."

"Bella, I like to think of you a daughter, the way you've come into our lives, and the changes Esme and I have seen in our son are astronomical. From what Charlie has told me he has seen great changes in you too and he thinks of Edward as a second son. Don't stress about this, neither of them would hurt you in anyway." I nodded.

"Thanks Carlisle." I smiled, but I still felt unconvinced. I know both Edward and my father love me very much, but that fact did not put me in much ease. I couldn't stop thinking of ways my father could hurt Edward. He was legally allowed to carry a gun after all. Emmett also slipped into my mind, Edward was his best friend, but that didn't stop him from giving him a piece of his mind.

I shook my head hopefully dislodging those thoughts. Edward and Charlie returned later and both seemed in good spirits.

Our flight left late the next day.

"Don't forget to call." Esme said squeezing me.

"I promise we won't." I said hugging her back.

"Thank you all, I know it was rushed," Esme waved me off.

"We loved it." Esme said.

"See you Bells," Charlie said hugging me.

He shook Edward's hand and I hugged Carlisle.

We boarded the plane and went straight to bed when we got back into Vegas. Edward had another work day tomorrow. I frowned at that thought; it made me nervous to be away from him. I sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms, content for the time being.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N Just a bit of Aussie lingo there TOGS = swimwear, cossie, swimming trunks, bathing suit, itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini. Just thought I'd clear that up :P**_

_**Has anyone seen New Moon yet??? I haven't :( not yet. How it is??**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns Edward and Bella's love.

**Chapter 23**

We got in late last night, so I slept until midday. Edward was working so I praised myself for missing out on half the day. Only 6 more hours to go! Sad isn't it though, I am in a city full of action and things to do and here I am sulking in my hotel room. I guess Edward is worth it though.

No wallowing today, I've decided, so I got dressed and headed out. Where? I didn't know but I found a mall that Alice would be jealous of and even managed to buy a few pieces that, hopefully, Alice would even be proud of.

On exit that was when I saw it.

A vending machine.

Not just any vending machine though, a ring dispenser machine.

I looked at the ring on my right hand, this is where I wore my cheap five dollar wedding ring to hide the fact I was married. Looking up I saw a wedding chapel. It can't be the same one can it? It looked the same, but then again all I saw of the venue that held my wedding was neon lights, black sky and the ground. I walked to the chapel hesitating in the doorway.

Pushing the door I stepped inside to confront whatever may or may not be there.

"How can I help ya?" Asked a large, casually dressed man that stood behind the desk, "Interested in gettin' married?"

I shook my head, "Already am, but I am wondering, do you have a record of marriages?"

"Sure, that box over there has uncollected marriage licences, feel free to browse. Most people marry on a whim, pissed out of their skulls, never even collect their licences. Geez some even get the whole package, caps n stuff and never pick 'em up." He laughed and gestured over to a box on the end of the countertop.

I cringed; I hope there aren't hats in there with a picture of an inebriated Edward and me.

I searched through the box. There were many copies of marriage licenses; I wonder how many other people ended up in a situation like Edward and mine. I wonder how many turned out as well as ours did, and how many didn't turn out well at all. I sifted through them until I finally came across the month we married.

There were 4 other marriages on our night alone, as I turned the certificate I saw the fifth one announcing the marriage of _Swan _and _Cullen_. I took it out of the box and walked up to the chapel owner.

"I'll just take this one," I said placing it on the counter.

"I'll need I.D." He said, and I laughed. Sure I.D. is needed to take a license but a breath tester for drunks isn't.

He looked at me funny as I pulled out my driver's license; he looked at it and tapped something in the computer.

"All good," He said handing back my license.

I turned to exit.

"Wait," He called still looking at the computer. I stopped as watched as he bent, revealing some serious plumber's crack, and pulled out a folder.

"You guys also got some happy snaps." He smiled, probably because of the look on my face. Please let there not be caps too.

"That all?" I asked.

He nodded and I left hurrying back to the hotel room.

I sat on the large bed and opened the folder cautiously. They weren't too bad.

My cheeks were flushed in every shot, and I don't know whether that was from what I was doing or the alcohol running through my veins. Edward looked gorgeous as usual, he had a permanent smile on his face, one that truly reached his eyes, but yet again whether that was the booze talking I don't know.

Some were funny; at the '_you may now kiss the bride'_ part I had kissed Edward, reacting in a shocked look on his face, eyes wide open, eyebrows arched in surprise. There was also one where I was holding my boobs, cringing I turned that one over, what the hell was I doing?

There was one though, one that I really liked. I was looking Edward straight in the eyes and he was doing the same to me. Both of us were focused wholly on the other, completely absorbed in the other's presence. It's a look I sometimes see in Edward's eyes when he looks at me. It's a look I sometimes give Edward in such moments when I realise how lucky I am to have him and how much I love him.

I put that one aside.

My phone rang bringing me out of my trance.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella," Edward's relieved voice filled the phone.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm all done." He said and I could hear him smile.

I smiled, "Really, that's great! Are you coming back?" I asked.

"Uh, actually, will you meet me downstairs, in the bar?" He asked.

"Sure, just let me chuck on some jeans," I started but he interrupted nervously.

"Actually love, will you dress formal?" He asked softly.

"But won't I be overdressed?"

"For me?" He asked huskily.

I shivered, "Sure." I said vaguely.

"Great, see you soon."

Dress formal? What does that mean? I was starting to panic a little. Was formal just more than heels? Or was formal like ball gown dress? I emptied my suitcase looking for something to wear. I hadn't really packed anything ball gown-y, heck I own nothing of the sort! Just as I was about to beg Edward to just let me come down in my trackie pants I had my eureka moment. During my shopping trip I had bought a LBD.

I quickly pulled on the black cocktail dress, fixed my hair grabbed some flats and hurried to the lift. I had kept Edward waiting a while and was anxious to see him again.

I headed to the bar, our bar and walked through the saloon doors.

"Wow," I gasped, it looked the same, cleaner though, fuller too and everyone was black tie.

I searched the room, classy music was playing compared to the rock that was here our first night.

I finally found what I was looking for, clad in a black suit, bow tie looking charming was Edward, his bronze tousled hair out of place with the whole scene.

Giggling I walked up to him, "What have you done?" I asked in mock seriousness wrapping my arms around his neck.

He gently placed his hands on my hips and kissed me, "Whatever do you mean? You look beautiful by the way." He complimented me, trying to change my train of thought.

"Oh, I must have never noticed that this was a black tie bar," I said, "must have been distracted or something." I said vaguely looking around the bar.

We took a seat at the bar and Bill brought over two glasses of champagne.

"Nice to see you again," Bill smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled back as he walked off to serve some other customers.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Long," he cringed, "but coming home to you made the day worthwhile." He said and I flushed, he chuckled.

"So this being our second last night in Las Vegas, you decided to show me out in style?" I asked gesturing to his attire.

"No silly girl," he mocked, "I didn't set this up."

"Really?" I asked still unsure that this was not some strange coincidence.

He became sullen all of a sudden and looked into my eyes, "Really, the owner of the bar went broke and is selling it."

"What?" I asked, distress washing over me, I felt a special connection to this place.

Bill walked over, "What can you do?" He shrugged, "But I decided that we should go out in style!" He said leaving more glasses.

"What is going to happen?" I asked Edward.

"Bill thinks the casino will buy the bar and turn this area into gaming." He said, and I nodded, unsure of what to say.

Edward smiled my favourite grin, "Come on, let's not wallow; let's have some fun. Dance with me."

I laughed, "Oh sure, dance with you, you know I can't dance."

"You've always danced perfectly fine with me." He argued back.

"I'm certain that has something to do with you and nothing to do with me." I retaliated.

"Or is it just the fact that you fake bad dancing with other people just so you can dance with me?" Edward asked cockily.

"Oh shoot, you caught me, you're my favouritist dance partner in the whole wide world, I only ever want to dance with you."

"Well you're my favouritist dance partner in the world too," He whispered into my ear, "And Bella," He asked, his voice sinking an octave.

"Y-yes?" I asked, nervous yet, eager.

"Favouritist isn't a word." He whispered pulling back to smile at me.

"Ha-ha," I said and stood on my tippy toes to reach his lips.

After a few songs Edward pulled me off the dance floor and over to a booth on the far side of the room. We had never sat at one of these booths before and I was surprised at how private they were.

"Hey, let's talk," He said

I took a deep breath, "Sure," I said.

Edward laughed and smiled the crooked smile hitting his eyes to make them sparkle. They were wary though and that worried me.

"I love you Bella," He started,

I laughed, "I love you too."

"So I've been thinking about us," Edward continued and my heartbeat sped up at those words.

"And," I encouraged.

Instead of answering, Edward dug his hand into the pocket of his jacket breast and pulled out a little velvet box.

A ring box.

"Bella," He turned to look me in the eyes, "I want you to be my wife. Will you be my wife?" He asked.

I smiled, "Edward," I blinked back tears, "I would love to be your wife."

He took my face between his hands and kissed me. Slowly, passionately, letting me know how he felt, the happiness, the love, all of it. Sealed with a kiss.

He pulled back, both of us needing to breath and opened the ring box pulling out a ring.

It was simple, huge, vintaged, but beautiful. A single diamond, about the size of my fingernail was held in place by six gold prongs on a gold band.

"It's gorgeous Edward," I whispered, a couple of tears slipping down my cheeks.

He slid the ring onto my ring finger on my left hand, "I hope you don't mind, it was my Grandmother's, she left it to me when she died, I was going to buy a new one but none of them were you." He said softly.

"No Edward, this one is perfect. Amazing fit, see?" I said wiggling my fingers at arm's length.

He kissed me again and then we left the bar.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N Firstly, would like to reply to an anonymous view, Lauren: I've always kind of been Team Edward, but after seeing New Moon with Jacob, and his abs, I am now between teams, Team Switzerland.**_

_**Secondly, I SAW NEW MOON! It is amazing! Especially with the torso perving, omg Jacob! It was funny too – the age quips (Emmett).**_

_**Thirdly, I've decided that there is 3 more chapters + an Epilogue left of DrinkingVega Bad Idea.**_

_**That's all from me.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **All rights to Twilight sadly don't belong to me.

**Chapter 24**

"So I've been thinking." Edward started.

"Me too, but you first," I said. It was late in the morning and we were still in bed.

"So, we're already married." He continued

"Oh, that reminds me," I said interrupting, "Sorry, go on." I blushed and he pulled me closer.

"So we're already married," I continued for him.

"Yes, and I was wondering whether we remain that way, or play it up for the family."

I thought, "Well," I paused; did I really want to stage a whole wedding to keep my family and friends happy? It would be so forced, and I know that our wedding wasn't the biggest and best production, but it was still our wedding. Anything else would just be, fake.

"I think we should tell them the truth." I said.

"The whole truth?" Edward asked,

"And nothing but," I added. "Don't you think holding another wedding now would just be fake? It would be a lot of stress and work for the benefit of our family and friends."

"Do you want a big white wedding?" I then asked I hadn't considered him.

"No, I don't mind at all whether our marriage is a grand production, or something we can hardly remember. All I want is to be able to call you my wife and no longer hide the fact that you are."

"That would be nice, oh, I remember!" I said jumping out of bed and grabbing our wedding photos I had found yesterday.

"So, went out yesterday and happened to stumble along something," I said letting my words hang and my eyes rake over Edward's naked torso.

He was now holding the folder, I smiled at him and he opened it.

I held my breath waiting for his reaction, he laughed; I exhaled sharply and frowned.

"What?" I asked peeved.

He took out the photo on top and showed it to me. It was the one of me groping at my boobs.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

I flushed, "I don't know!" I snatched it out of his hands, "I meant to chuck that one." I said as my neck grew hot.

"I like this one," Edward whispered and I looked over his shoulder. It was the same one I liked.

"Me too," I said.

---

"Alright, get up," I said getting out of bed.

"But why?" Edward whined, "Bella, bed," He moaned as I pulled on some jeans.

"No, get up," I said and threw his jeans at him, "I've been thinking remember." I said.

Edward laughed, but got out of bed and dressed.

I led the way, out of the hotel room, to the lift, down to the ground floor, and out, through the lobby, towards the bar.

"The bar?" He questioned, "Don't you think it's too early to be drinking?"

I rolled my eyes, "That's not why we are here, Edward. Think, what is significant about the bar?"

My plan would come as a shock to Edward; normally I am quite adamant in such a department and for suggesting this will come a lifetime of mockery. If I can get Edward to think that this was his idea then my eternal sanity might be saved.

"Everything, this is our big bang." He said.

I laughed at his terminology. I took his hand and led him through the doors.

"It's a shame isn't it?" I sighed.

"Mm," Was Edward's response. I frowned slightly; his responses weren't very productive today.

Sitting at the bar we said hello to Bill, who was looking worse for wear.

"We've got a week left," He answered after a little prodding.

"What will you do?" I asked.

He shrugged and placed a strained smile on his face, "Maybe I'll become a dancer." I laughed, but it wasn't totally carefree.

"Why did it go broke?" Edward asked, his face showing he was deep in thought, yet still totally gorgeous.

"The boss has a gambling problem." He laughed.

Bill walked away and I glanced at Edward, still in his thinking pose.

"Bella," He asked, and then pausing turning on his bar stool to look directly at me. I adjusted too, "How opposed would you be to regular Vegas trips?"

I smiled, he was quick.

"Not at all, why?" I pushed.

"Ok," He started taking my hands in his and looking at them, "Now this probably sounds stupid and sentimental but I want to buy the bar." He said looking up at me after he had gotten everything out.

I was smiling; giddy that he had brought it up.

He gave me a confused look, "Edward, I think that is a great idea."

---

Edward spent the rest of the day on the phone and we meted up with the original owner at six.

He loved the idea of the bar to remain a bar and signed over the bar to us. Of course for a large amount of money but Edward didn't let that deter him. The zeros on that check made my head spin.

I loved the fact that the most memorable part of our wedding night was going to stay and not disappear like the rest of it.

The previous owner seemed to get a kick out of us being the ones who had made his bar famous and thought that we would make loads because of it. I cringed at the thought of ever doing something of the sort ever again.

We placed _our_ little bar in the trusty hands of Bill and packed our bags, we were returning home tomorrow.

I was a little bit nervous about telling everyone though.

"When will we do it?" I asked Edward as we lay down for the night.

"In the new year," He smiled using words that made it seem months away let alone days. I was glad to get this off our shoulders but a part of me was still a little nervous at the reactions. Alice's especially, she had a thing for holding grudges.

"On the second then?" I asked wanting it to be over and done with, "We'll invite them for dinner." I decided.

"You will cook; maybe slip a little something in their meal." Edward whispered.

I still heard it though, "Edward, they are our friends, they'll be happy for us," I said, "eventually," I cringed.

I rolled so I could press my face into Edward's chest, inhaling his scent.

"It's just Alice I'm worried about," I said and Edward's arms wrapped around me.

"I'll protect you."

Nuzzling deeper into Edward's embrace I asked, "We will remarry one day won't we?"

"Sure," Was his immediate answer, "I'd love that." I smiled imagining walking up the aisle to an awaiting Edward.

Instead of telling him that I laughed and mumbled, "It'll give Alice something to look forward too."

---

Today we flew back. Being alone with Edward has been great, but I was starting to miss Alice, Em, everyone. New Years Eve was tomorrow, and Alice was surely going to be throwing a party, bottom line, I wanted to be home. Home, in our house, which was hopefully still standing.

We landed and Edward collected the Volvo from airport parking, checking it explicitly for damage. He cleared it.

We pulled into our street and that uneasy feeling, when you know something is wrong, entered my stomach. Edward pulled into our driveway alongside my truck, my truck which I had put in the garage before we left.

"They've been here," I said to Edward and nodded towards my truck.

"They're still here," Edward said pointing to Emmett's jeep that I had missed.

We walked up to the front door, I could hear laughing inside. It was familiar, yet came from none of our friends.

Edward opened the unlocked door and we walked into the living room.

Four heads turned to look at us, shock, was present on all their faces.

"_So Mrs Cullen, how does it feel being tied down?" _My voice echoed throughout the silent room.

* * *

**_A/N_** **_DUN DUN DA! They've found the tape! How do you think they'll react? Review._**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **No copyright intended.

**Chapter 25**

APOV

I would have to be sneaky, and conniving and maybe even a bit seductive.

Rose was right, our apartment was too small and you can't have a welcome home party at someone else's house, so the only viable option was to hold the party at Bella and Edward's house. Their very large house, the solution was staring us straight in the face yelling "Do it, do it, do it!" at the top of its lungs. The only hurdle, Jasper, Bella had given him the keys with strict instructions not to let me near them. Where was the trust?

I was coached by Rose thoroughly and I went in. It was the night before their return so I only had this one chance to succeed. It was late at night; Jasper would be tired and less on the ball. Good start. I was also wearing the skimpiest, racy piece of Victoria's Secret Lingerie I could find; distractions, good work Alice.

In I went, I asked, I was shut down, I begged, denied again, finally I seduced, walking out with a shiny set of keys in my palm. Man, Jasper was easy.

Bright and early the next day began the preparation. I hauled Jasper's ass out of bed and we went to Rose and Em's. I don't know why but they weren't happy to see me.

"It is six freekin' o'clock in the morning Alice." Rose screeched at me.

"Yes," I chimed, "But good news." I dangled the keys in her face and immediately her features softened.

"Keys," She sighed, "Party!" She yelled jumping up and down with me.

We headed over to the house and started getting it party worthy, just a bit of furniture moving, nothing big.

"Alice," Jasper hedged nervously, "Are you sure Bella won't mind you moving her coffee table upstairs?"

"Jasper, it was in the way." I explained.

"Promise me you won't go overboard." He begged staring me down.

Blinking, I slowly nodded my head without realising what I was promising. What did he mean by overboard?

"Boys," I rounded up and Emmett and Jasper came running, almost as if they were afraid, "I need you to top up on supplies." I said handing them a list, "Don't. Screw. Up." I added menacingly.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Rose asked after the boy's left as she scrutinised the living room.

The couch was in the right place, the television set didn't need moving, the coffee table was upstairs, the bookcases were neat, the tree,

"The tree," I answered.

"Yes," Rose agreed, "You can't have a welcome home / happy new year party with a dead tree in the living room."

We found the boxes in the garage and carefully, and systematically – will Bella ever learn? – put the adornments away until the tree was bare.

"What do we do with the tree?" I asked.

"Normally you chuck it out, did they leave the truck here?" Rose asked me.

"Yep, if we put it in the back of the truck maybe Bella with trash the whole package!" I joked. We carried the tree through the living room, through the kitchen to the door which led to the garage.

Halfway through the door Rose says, "Maybe the truck should be the other way." I dropped the tree and she laughed, "I'll move it."

RPOV

I left Alice swamped with pine needles and fuming and went to turn Bella's hideous truck around. If they did take the tree to the tip maybe the garbage men might just chuck the whole truck in. Bye, bye truck, I laughed evilly. I got into the driver's side of the cab; it started straight away without much fuss except for the roaring sound.

I backed it out and performed a pretty darn perfect three point turn. Just as I begun to reverse it backwards Emmett, for god knows what reason, somehow dives into the cab of the truck landing on the passenger seat.

"Jesus Christ Emmett what the hell is wrong with you?" I screeched as I slammed on the brakes and watched his senseless form roll onto the floor of the cab. His legs were still out the door, which was swinging violently on them.

"Are you ok?" I asked unbuckling my seatbelt and rushing around to his side. He was such an idiot, but I couldn't help feel concern for him. Hey what can I say, I love the idiot.

"Yea, Rosie I'm fine," He said straightening up.

"Then why the fuck did you do that?" I said whacking the crap out of his chest. Chances are that he won't feel it, too thick for his own good.

"Look at this Rose," He said standing straight, this time I noticed that he held something in his hands. A DVD case, he opened it.

"Wonder what it is?" He asked.

"Don't you recognise it?" I responded all anger forgotten.

He stared at me blankly, "Remember Edward and Bella's 'sex tape'?" Realisation dawned on him.

"Let's watch it." He smiled enthusiastically.

"God Em, she is your sister you know?" I said.

"Not the sex part Rosie; just the beginning remember," He said, I did, I had said the same thing to him when we first discovered this mysterious little case, "Eternal bragging rights." He smiled.

We walked through the garage leaving the truck where it was.

"Rosalie Swan, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Screeched the shaking Christmas tree.

"What the hell is that?" Emmett asked as I begun to climb over the pine needles that were blocking our entrance to the house.

"Alice, where are you?" I asked, it was a big tree I know, but how did she get lost?

One slender, manicured, ring covered white hand shot up into the air. I climbed out of the way and Emmett tugged on her hand.

"Who would've known? I thought pixies lived in gardens, not trees." He laughed at his own joke.

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled Alice away from the tree and helped her dust herself free of pine needles.

"You just leave me there, itchy, old, dirty," Alice rambled.

"You'll never guess what I found," I sung, buzzing with excitement.

Emmett held up the DVD case.

"Whoopdeedo, DVD case, it's a magic disk that plays movies Emmett," Alice explained. She must be pissed; I only left her alone for a couple of minutes, so get over it.

"Yes, but it's something of Edward and Bella, something that they fought pretty damn hard to conceal from me and Emmett a couple of months ago."

"Well it's probably private, let's watch it!" She squealed returning to her normal exuberant self.

"Jazz, come watch this!" She chirped as she quickly put it into the DVD player.

The DVD went to the main menu with only one option, play, Alice quickly hit it and we were thrown into confusion.

"Emmett, is that you?" I asked.

"No," He said lying, badly.

"Hey, this is you bachelor party." Jasper said speaking for the first time.

Emmett was dancing atop of an unfamiliar bar, "Maybe we shouldn't watch this." Emmett said.

"No we are." Alice said with finality.

The wild crazy shot continued until the video clicked over to a new scene.

"Hey, that's Bella's sweater, you know the one she doesn't like to wear because it accentuates her cleavage." Alice said

"Alice!" Whined Emmett.

Edward appeared on camera, "Oh, this must have been how they met." I sighed.

"Did Bella just order whiskey?" Alice asked cringing; we both knew the effects that drink had on her.

They continued talking. I have no idea why they hid this from us, it was boring as hell, but if there was cause to hide such a disk then something good must be coming.

"_Hey, kids, shake loose a lemon"_

We all looked at each other and laughed, as soon as Bella had told Alice about her infamous bar scene Alice had forwarded the link to us all, now seeing its origin made us laugh even harder. The song finished and we were all sobering up.

"_I'm already drunk, now all there is left to do is screw." _Camera Bella said. I never knew she was so forward.

"I don't want to watch this." Emmett said jumping up in front of the TV.

"Emmett, sit down, I'm sure they didn't do anything." I reassured him, Edward was too frigid back then.

"I don't want to see my little sister screw my best friend," He said, "Sorry Jasper." He added as an afterthought.

"It's cool man, I don't want to see that either," He conceded, "Look Ali, you've got your proof that it's a sex tape can we please stop watching it?" He said to her but she wasn't looking at him

"Shut up," She screeched, yes Alice screeched. Her face was ashen and she began tugging on her short black hair in distress, something I've never seen before.

"Ali, are you ok?" I asked worried.

"Can you rewind this?" She asked snatching the remote and numbly hitting the button that rewound slowly. We all watched in silence as Edward's lips moved slowly.

Alice hit play.

"_Marry me." Edward said._

"_Ok." Bella agreed._

"Please tell me they're not going to get married are they?" Alice begged.

I didn't know. Bella would tell us right? She's our friend! Especially something this huge! I was starting to see red. I can't believe they would get married before Emmett's and my wedding! She was married first and refused to tell us! I focused back on the screen.

It was all feet and the picture was shaking, they're running.

Everyone sat still as we watched Edward put money into the ring machine, Alice looked the worst of all.

They were now in the chapel.

"They're really going to do it aren't they?" It wasn't Alice who said that though, it was Emmett.

I looked at him and took his hand in mine rubbing it soothingly. No matter how mad I was at Bella for marrying first and not telling us, Emmett was worse off. It was every big brother's worst nightmare, their baby sister running off to some strange city, getting drunk and marrying the drunken stranger next to her.

The four of us sat in silence as we watched a hefty Elvis marry our two friends whilst they were under the influence.

We watched as the ignorant chapel owners watched as our friends signed away their single lives. It was legal and official.

"How could they do that?" I yelled angrily, though I don't know who I was angrier at; our friends or the people who made a profit out of their humiliation.

I was the most vocal one throughout the whole ordeal we just watched. Emmett looked angry, angrier than I felt, but Alice, well her face just broke my heart. She looked downright distressed.

We all heard the front door open but made no move to welcome whoever it was.

"_So Mrs Cullen, how does it feel being tied down?" Bella said._

Real Edward and Bella entered the living room. We all turned to look at them. Their eyes flickering between our faces and the television screen, almost as if they were frightened of us. I laughed bitterly yet silently to myself. They should be.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N I'm stalling aren't I? Sorry, but I felt it would be a good idea to hear how they got in and initial reactions. Was it a pass or epic fail?


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **No copyright intended.

**Chapter 26**

The video was still playing, the door was still open, and everyone was still frozen in place. They have found the disk. I focused on my breathing while I assessed the situation, I didn't want to hyperventilate or anything, they might kill me whilst I was passed out or something.

They all looked shocked, that was common. Emmett looked angry, angrier than Rose which was a first. His overwhelming size matching his facial expression for the first time I've ever seen. Alice looked like she was just about to break into tears, even Jasper, who was rubbing her shoulders, wasn't calming her down. She was tense and not relaxing into his touch like usual. Jasper was the calmest one of them all, yes he looked shocked, but that was all. I don't know why.

"Oh god, no, I can't do this." I whispered as I turned to run back out through the front door. This wasn't how they were supposed to find out! This is not good, I was meant to be prepared for their reactions. I have nothing now except the raw truth exposed. It looked much worse there on the television screen than it would've coming from Edward and my mouths.

"No Bella," Edward stopped me pulling me away from the front door, "We have to face them now." He said reaching behind me and closing the front door, locking it for extra measures. I nodded numbly, he was right I guess. Running wouldn't help anything and I couldn't leave Edward to deal with this on his own.

He kissed my forehead and entered the living room. He stopped the disk taking it out. Good thinking, their reaction to the consummation of the wedding would've been horrific.

I took a step forward towards the couches where our friends sat. My jaw opened and shut hopelessly. What do I say?

"How could you?" Alice rose, her eyes glistening as she left the room.

I turned and watched her leave, taking a step forward to follow her but was stopped.

"You got MARRIED!" Rosalie screamed at me, "Thanks for the invite Bella." She said condescendingly, she too rose and took a step to leave but her body wouldn't let her.

"Explain now young lady!" Emmett roared.

"I can, we can, and we will, just not without Alice," I said flustered and left the room before any of them could stop me.

"Alice," I knocked softly on the bathroom door in which she had run into.

"Go away," A cold voice said from the other side

"We need to talk Ali," I begged only to be rewarded with silence.

"Please, I can explain everything." I whispered leaning my head against the door begging that she would let me in.

There was a small click of a bolt being slid back and the door opened hesitantly.

"What's to explain, you hurt me Bella." She said opening the door wider and walking to our tub on the far wall and sitting on it.

"Can I come in?" I asked timidly and she nodded slightly. I closed the door behind me and turned to face Alice.

"I'm sorry," Was all I managed to say and Alice scoffed.

"I never intended to hurt you Ali, it's just," I didn't know what to say. I slid down the bathroom door until I was sitting on the cold bathroom floor. I pulled my knees in close and rested my head on them.

"This wasn't how you were meant to find out," I mumbled, "I'm so sorry." I mumbled again, my eyes moistening at how hurt Alice was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice asked, "We're supposed best friends, I consider you to be my sister Bella and then you do something like this and hide it from me. How do you think it makes me feel, how would you feel?" She asked.

I cringed, "I would feel like shit, angry, upset and like you didn't trust me." I answered her, "But Alice, I swear, I do trust you, with my life; it's just that I didn't trust myself."

She stared at me.

"It was an accident, I married some stranger that I didn't know and we had just promised each other that we would try to make this situation work. Edward seemed like a nice guy, so I didn't want to jinx it by telling everyone that we were married. Married, which implies some deep and meaningful relationship, which we were nowhere near entering." I spoke quietly, yet fast.

"Bella, you could've told me." Alice reiterated.

"Are you telling me that you wouldn't have interfered what so ever?" I asked in what I hoped was a curious, not a condescending tone.

Alice didn't answer straight away but a small smile made its way onto her face, "No, I could never promise something like that, and I probably would've intervened in some form."

I didn't reply I knew she would've, but I didn't want to agree with her like I was blaming her.

"You know," She said quietly, "My first thoughts were, _oh my god, she got married in Vegas with that foul looking Elvis impersonator in an overly pink, frilly chapel_."

I laughed, because it was so Alice to be more concerned with the designs.

She got up off the tub and walked over to me crouching on the floor next to me and hugged me.

"I forgive you, I realise what and why you did what you did, but hey, I couldn't help thinking of myself first, it would be so unlike me." She trilled.

I got up off the bathroom floor and hugged her again. We exited the bathroom. Edward was waiting for us in the hall. He smiled relieved when he saw us walk out happy.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It was too intense in there, and quite frankly, I'm a little scared of Emmett in this moment." He said.

All three of us walked out into the lounge room. Alice went and joined Jasper on the couch, Jasper still looked calm, the shock on his face lessened. Rosalie and Emmett on the other hand still looked quite mad.

"We should talk," I said mainly to Rose and Emmett.

"Isabella Swan, I cannot believe you could be so irresponsible!" Emmett fumed standing up and facing me. He sounded like Charlie; which peeved me, because he was not my father and had no reason to be this angry. It has turned out ok; I'm not six feet under because instead of Edward I married some serial murderer.

"To go marry some stranger in Las Vegas, is, is," Emmett yelled, but couldn't continue so he stopped.

"I know," I said when he was silent, "It was irresponsible and reckless, but what's done is done, I got lucky, so we should all be focusing on that." I argued.

Emmett's face was red and I almost expected the pulsing vein that always appeared in Charlie's face when he was angry, it didn't appear though.

Emmett let out a huge breath, "You're right, there's nothing to do now." He wrapped me in a bear hug and then laughed.

"You truly got the Vegas experience didn't you?" He laughed

"What?" I asked confused breaking away from him and his vibrating chest.

"Everyone wished they could go to Vegas and get into a situation like yours, it's just like in the movies." He laughed and Rose gave him a pointed glare.

"So everyone wishes do they Emmett?"

"Uh, well, no, of course not Rosie." He stuttered.

"Yeah, sure," She muttered, "I can't believe you got married before me!" She whined at me.

I bit back the smile that was trying to make its way onto my face; of course Rosalie would only be concerned with that.

"Don't smile Isabella, I am pissed you didn't tell me, but I assume it was just because you didn't want Alice interfering," She told me speaking fast.

Alice interrupted with an insulted, "Hey!"

But Rose ignored it and continued, "But now I'm a little peeved that you beat me to the altar." She complained.

I couldn't help it, I smiled, "I'm really sorry, but really, you got married before me, because, well really, our wedding was shit, and no one was there and we can't remember it." Edward and I laughed.

"Are we ok?" I asked Rose.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, we're fine." She said hugging me.

"Wait, now that we know you're both married, can I organise a vow renewal?" Alice piped up excited.

I grimaced, "Not straight away, further down the track." I told her.

Alice squealed, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"No!" I screamed and looked at Edward who looked like someone had just slapped him, "No!" I said again shaking him. He relaxed when he looked in my eyes and saw the honesty there, Alice had settled, "No, I'm not." I said again.

"Then why wait?" She pouted.

"I don't feel like it," I whined, "I want to be normal for a while, ok?"

"Fine!" She huffed

We fell into silence.

Edward broke it, "What no yelling, crying, abuse from you?" He asked Jasper.

He just smiled, "Nope, I'm cool with it all." I hugged him in return for his understanding.

I sighed, that was everyone.

"So what happens now?" I asked as we all were either sitting or standing in awkwardness.

"Can we watch the rest of the video?" Alice chirped.

"NO!" Edward and I screamed together.

"You have it don't you?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, they will never find that disk ever again." He said and I sighed in relief.

I suddenly tensed up "Hang on," I said, they shouldn't have found that disk in the first place, "How did you find the disk?"

All four of them ducked their heads and looked the other way.

"It's Jasper's fault!" Emmett accused, "He dared me to jump into the truck."

"No it's Emmett's fault, he jumped into the truck," Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"So it's Rose's fault, because, well I wouldn't have found it if Rose hadn't stomped on the brakes." Emmett shifted the blame.

"My fault?" She asked shocked, "Its Alice's fault, she was the one that wanted the Christmas tree out, and she was the one that broke in here in the first place." Rose yelled.

"Technically, its Jasper's fault, because I didn't break in here, I had a key, that Jasper gave me." She concluded.

Everyone looked to him, "Well, really," he said stumbling over what to say, "Its Victoria's Secret's fault, she shouldn't have made such enticing lingerie!" He said and we all groaned no one wanted that mental image.

"Hello," Edward said collapsing on the couch next to me after everyone had left.

I snuggled up next to him and sighed in content, "This is nice," I whispered.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Everyone knows," Edward hesitated, "What?"

"Not everyone knows,"

"Who?"

"Our parents."

My eyes widened, "Charlie is not finding out, never, full stop, case closed, with an underlined NEVER!" I all but screamed Charlie is happier never knowing.

"Ok," He said simply.

"Good," I said relaxing back into his arms, "What are we going to do with the disk?"

"I think hiding it is our best option, somewhere more secure." He said staring at me.

"What? Well, I didn't think they'd break into my truck, sorry." I laughed.

Edward laughed too before his lips started attacking my neck.

"Edward?" I said turning to face him.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella." He smiled his crooked grin. My skin tingled at those words. I slowly leaned in and kissed him softly. Smiling as he laid me down on the lounge.

So everything was out, well practically out. As said before, Charlie does not need to know. And it all turned out good, of course there were bumps, but that was to be expected. No one is perfect, marriage isn't perfect either. But singular moments such as this one are what make things great. So maybe originally drinking in Vegas was a bad idea, I wouldn't recommend to anyone to ever go to Las Vegas with the intention of getting drunk and marrying someone on a whim. Just that maybe drinking in Vegas was a good idea, for me, after all.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N Hm, What do you think? This was the last official chapter of DrinkingVegas Bad Idea. I hope I've closed off everything. I will be writing an Epilogue hopefully soon for things that I know need an official end, but is there anything you would like me to mention, just in case it's something I've not thought of?


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own rights to Twilight, or its characters, I do own the words of DrinkingVegas Bad Idea.

_**A/N So thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, hopefully I've created something that satisfies all. Last chapter guys! Enjoy!**_

**Epilogue**

4 Years Later

If Alice had a superpower it would be the power of manipulation. Though, I'm not so sure if that's if that's so super.

"Bella, put it on," My 'beloved' Bridesmaid, former Nazi, Alice instructs me.

"Alice, I don't need these," I said waving the skimpy piece of lace which Alice calls lingerie, honestly I would get more coverage out of a tissue.

"Edward would _love_ to see you in these," Alice tried.

"Alice," I sighed, "Edward's alright seeing me in granny undies, as long as they're coming off I don't really think he cares." I reasoned.

"Yes, but this is a _special_ day,"

"I would rather wear no underwear!" I screamed at Alice. She didn't respond but gave me a pointed stare that said _put them on or else_. I sighed and sauntered into the bathroom. Alice always gets her way. After she found out about our Vegas wedding she let me believe that she had dropped the subject of remarrying for 32 days. Yes I counted; I think I can get that number into The Guinness Book of World Records. Promptly after those peaceful 32 days she pounced. Full force.

***

"_Bella," Alice said coyly as she flipped through her Vogue, "What do you think of this dress?" She asked showing me the white, puffy wedding dress._

"_No," I said_

"_But why?" She pouted._

"_I'm pretty sure I would die in that, either through overheating or a broken neck." I told her._

"_Overheating?" She curiously asked._

"_Well, yes," I stumbled, "If I am to ever remarry Edward it would be a summer wedding, that is our anniversary after all." I tripped over the words praying that she didn't take that as a yes. How wrong was I?_

"_So this summer? She asked, "That only gives me 5 months, but don't worry I can do it." She positively beamed making my coming refusal break my heart._

"_No, sorry Alice, not this summer, maybe in a couple of summers," I said watching her face break out into a pout. _

_Eventually a twisted little smile crossed her face, "Don't worry Bella, you will remarry one day. Soon." She told me. How was that meant to not make me worry?_

***

I shoved the lingerie into one of the makeup bags that were in the bathroom, I would rather go commando. No longer would Alice's manipulation override me. I laughed, who was I kidding? Of course it would, but at least not today.

"Did you put them on Bella?" Alice asked seriously as I exited. I nodded and looked towards the window where I could see the car pulling up in which Edward would be in.

"Yes Alice," I said as annoyed as possible. Please don't blush, I begged my cheeks, it would give me away.

"Bella," She said sternly, "Did you-" She was cut off by the door opening and Charlie and Ben entering.

"Hi Dad, Hello Ben," I said taking the 15 month old off of my father.

"Mah!" Ben squealed wriggling, trying to get out of my hold, so I put him on the ground watching him run around in his little tux.

"Hey Bells, ready for the big day?" Charlie asked, "Is this like a real wedding, or what?" He asked.

Yes, Charlie knew about our Vegas wedding. Funnily enough he's ok with it, now; once I'd assured him no one died he was looking forward to being a grandpa. No I haven't confused the stories again because really they're the same one.

***

_My head swam as I answered my phone. I don't understand why doctor's offices all smell like this, it's making me feel worse._

"_Hello Alice," I said after checking caller I.D._

"_Bella, how do you feel about the colour green?" Alice asked jumping straight into the conversation. The colour green? Oh great wedding stuff. Yesterday I had accidently given in to Alice's constant nagging about a vow renewal._

"_Uh, green's great." It's the colour of grass, Edward's eyes, and, my head spun, and vomit. Lovely colour._

"_Great, because I was thinking,"_

"_Sorry Alice, the, uh, someone's here." I said hanging up on her._

"_Sorry Doc," I said first, "Do you have my results? Am I dying?" I asked death might just be a sweet release from this nausea._

_She laughed, "No Bella, you're pregnant." She said cheerily._

_I frowned at her, was she serious, "What?" I really wanted to ask how, but that would seem stupid. I knew how and I'm pretty sure it had something to do with our 2__nd__ anniversary and a broken condom._

_Edward and I returned to Vegas for our 1__st__ because of business with the bar so for our 2__nd__ we returned again. The bar was running very well due to our 'fame'. For our second Edward and I were just on a high, we drank a little too much and sang a little too much – I believe it's on YouTube under the name _Bennie and the Jets Regroup Vegas_. It was a good night, I remember that Vegas trip._

_The Doctor said, "Congratulations," and I realised the consultation was over._

_I drove home in a daze a little unsure about how I felt about the whole thing. Edward and I hadn't discussed kids. He didn't even know I went to the doctor this morning, so this is going to hit him like a ton of bricks._

"_Hi love," He greeted me as I walked into the house, "Alice would like us to go over to her house for 'drinks, dinner and death' or wedding discussions as she likes to call it." He smiled. Wedding discussion, drinks? It only took those 3 words for me to snap._

"_I can't!" I screamed at Edward who looked a little shocked at my outburst, but I was too far gone to realise, "I can't, I can't, I can't," I chanted over and over again._

"_I can't get married in a year's time, I'll still probably be fat and lumpy," I rambled much to Edward's confused look, "I can't go to Alice's tonight because I can't drink, and she'll be suspicious, she's freekin' Alice for goodness sake, and you don't even know, so if she works it out it'll be bad because I haven't told you yet, and dinner, I don't even know if I'm able to eat and keep it down." I swallowed, I feel like I need to throw up, but I can't._

"_Bella?" Edward walking towards me slowly, arms extended as if he was walking up to a wild animal, trying to catch it whilst it was unaware, "What's wrong?" He asked cautiously._

"_I'm pregnant." I said and because Edward didn't answer immediately I walked out the front door and drove to Charlie's._

_I was speeding, a lot, so I made good time. Edward would be proud. My unprovoked anger had started to ebb as I thought about Edward and I was no longer feeling angry. Actually I felt like shit, poor Edward, I'd just walked out on him. Water filled my eyes and I cried. I needed to turn around and go back to him, but at that moment I pulled into Charlie's driveway._

_I got out and walked into Charlie's house._

"_Dad!" I called out and he came in from the living room._

"_Bella?" He asked perplexed, "What are you doing here?" He asked, but then took in my face, "Are you alright?" He asked noticing my tear stained face._

"_Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I said hoping I could brush it off. He led me into the kitchen, got me a glass of water and sat me down at the table for an 'interrogation'._

"_Dad, really I'm _fine_," I said emphasising my feelings._

_He laughed incredulously, "No you're not, now speak." He said using his _Police Chief voice_._

"_Is it Edward, is he alright?" He asked._

_I laughed without feeling, "No he's fine; it's me,"_

"_Did he break up with you?" He asked angry, his facial colour deepening._

"_No!" I screamed, "It's me, all me, and Alice, she deserves to hold some of the blame here, maybe even Emmett!" I ranted._

"_Bella, tell me please," Charlie asked._

"_Ok, well, Alice started this with all this pressure for a vow renewal,"_

"_Vow renewal?" Charlie interrupted._

"_Yes, exactly, why do I need one? You get married once and bam! You're done, it is for life."_

"_But you've got to be married," Charlie hedged._

"_Yes, well Edward and I got married two years ago in Vegas while we were both drunk now because of Vegas and alcohol and Elton John I'm pregnant!" I yelled but quickly regained composure once I realised that I'd accidently release two secrets._

"_You're _pregnant_!_ _You're _married_!" Charlie screamed and I watched while he tried to work out which one he was angrier over._

"_Married! In Vegas! To a stranger!" he decided._

***

"I'm proud of you Bells," Charlie said snapping me back to reality. He eventually got over the two big surprises of that day and was happy for Edward and me.

Edward, there was his name again. Edward was still the same old Edward. Thinking about him still created butterflies in my stomach, seeing him still made my heart stutter, kissing him...well that did all kinds of things.

Rosalie waddled into the room, but don't let her catch you saying that. She's 7 months pregnant, but looked like 12, it is Emmett's child after all, and he is going to be huge. Despite looking so large Rose had retained an amazing figure. From behind you couldn't even tell. She could also still fight one hell of a battle, which was proven so when she insisted that she was one of my bridesmaids. She was always going to be one, but when I voiced that she shouldn't feel obligated she cut me down so fast threatening me saying that she could make Emmett an only child. Death threats do wonders for her attitude.

"I've got to go Bells," Charlie said hugging me, "I'll see you at the big event," He grinned and I smiled.

"See you Dad," I said.

"Bye squirt," He said to Ben rumpling his hair.

_Benjamin Anthony Cullen_. I had wanted to call him Edward, after Edward of course, but being Edward, he didn't allow it. Instead he allowed carrying on his middle name. Ben's first name took a while to get. You see Alice rang-trust Alice-to tell Edward and me that she had found_ another _Bennie and the Jets rendition on YouTube. Yes, it does bother me that when Alice is bored she Google's the most humiliating moment of my life. This one had Edward and I singing but our voices had been edited so we sounded like chipmunks. My water broke halfway through the second verse of Bennie and the Jets. Edward joked that he must've like the name Bennie, but funnily enough Benjamin just stuck.

He had a thick mop of Edward's unruly hair, but in my colour and green, hazel eyes. Edward was always telling me how much he looked like me to which I would reply sarcastically, "My poor son, you think he looks like a girl?" I would say pretending to be indignant. It was easier than creating a mini fight over who he looked like. I believe he has more Edward in him, but Edward was always disagreeing. And he calls me stubborn!

Alice was finalising my hair, it was all up in a bunch of elegant twists and curls. It looked phenomenal. Alice was also instructing me on what to do.

"So Charlie will walk you down the stairs," I cringed, stairs plus heels, God help me!

"I've marked out the step where," She talked. She had told me this at least 60 times today and yesterday. When she reached a certain stair Charlie and I would begin. It was no problem.

Instead of listening to Alice, which today had become increasingly so-I wonder why?-I watched Ben.

I watched him as he and Rosalie played, really he was running circles around the chair that Rose had collapsed into.

Alice broke out the hairspray making me gag. I reached up to touch my hair. As expected it was rock hard. Alice slapped my hand away. I sighed, it looked beautiful but poor Edward won't be able to run his fingers through it tonight. I giggled at the prospect.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked, "Do you find falling flat on your face funny?" She asked.

Oh, she must have been talking to me about how to walk correctly in heels. Like it would help with my balance, but Alice thought that it would, and I appreciated her concerns.

"I'm sorry Alice," I mumbled.

"It's alright," She said, "You're all done, you look beautiful Bella." Alice said and turned and hugged her.

"Thanks to you," I grinned and she shook her head.

"No, you always look good; I just accentuate your already strong features." She explained.

"Thanks for the accentuating Ali," I laughed.

"Thanks Bella," She said then frowned, "I'm going downstairs to check on everything, I just got a feeling," She said tapping her head, "Stay put," She ordered, "I'll see you if you don't." She grinned evilly and disappeared through the door.

I walked over to Rose and Ben, pulling Ben into my lap and sitting down next to Rose.

"Does mummy look pretty Ben?" I asked him and he giggled.

"Yeb," He nodded, "Booful." He smiled. I'm pretty sure Edward had been teaching our son a whole set of compliments behind my back. I guess it was better than swears.

I smiled and pulled him in closer and kissed him while he giggled.

"Isn't Benny standing at the altar with Edward?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I guess I should hand him over," I replied.

I stood with Ben but haltered at the door, "I can't leave, Alice." I hissed.

Rose made false attempts at getting up, "Darn, I can't get up, and you know Alice would hate for the ceremony to be late all because she forgot to transfer Ben." Rose laughed deviously, "You should do it Bella." She laughed.

I took the chance, "Thanks Rose," I said and running down the hall to where the boys were getting ready. I just hope Edward answers the door.

I knocked, and was thankfully met with the muscular build, strong jaw, untameable hair, smiling crooked grin and gorgeous green eyes of Edward Cullen.

But those green eyes were promptly shut upon seeing me, "Do I honestly look that appalling?" I joked.

"No, quite the opposite actually," He said smiling, still with his eyes shut; though I'm pretty sure they twitched in disapproval at being shut.

"DAD!" Ben cried.

"Open your eyes Edward, this is purely business," I said, "Mr Cullen, I've got your son." I said in a mock secretary tone.

He laughed and opened his eyes, "Purely business?" He confirmed and took Ben out of my arms kissing his forehead.

"May I be an unlawful businessman?" Edward asked

"If you must," I replied.

"You look beautiful, love," He said and leaned down for a kiss.

It was quick but still sweet. I could hear Esme coming, "That better not be who I think it is," Esme laughed.

We pulled apart and I blushed like two teenagers who had just been caught making out on their parents' couch. Actually it's almost exactly the same, except for the fact that I'm an adult, we didn't even get close to making out and Alice would be the overprotective father that everyone's scared of.

"Ha ha!" Esme laughed, "Caught in the act, isn't seeing the bride prior to the wedding suppose to be bad luck."

"Well, technically it's a vow renewal." Edward said to his mother, Esme knew about Vegas too.

"And this is a business transaction, right Edward? I brought Ben." I said taking him out of Edward's arms, kissing his cheek and then forcing him upon Esme as a distraction. Aren't I a good mother?

"Hi Benny," Esme cooed, "Alright, be quick you two," She said to Edward and I, "Really Bella, I just fear for your health," She smiled, "Alice." She whispered her name as if it was taboo before returning back into the room.

"Maybe we should end this business meeting?" I said seriously.

"An official goodbye?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Of course," I answered, and kissed Edward a little deeper this time.

"And Edward," I whispered huskily in his ear after we'd pulled away to breathe, "I'm going commando." I said before turning and heading back down the hall leaving a smirking Edward behind.

Before I could even reach out to open the door it opened for me.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked, "Bel-la," she whined, "You know he's not allowed to see you, its tradition!" She yelled.

"Now, now Alice, it was supervised, and there were blindfolds, and it was strictly business." Esme told Alice, making me jump in shock.

Alice's eyes narrowed but let me inside. I sent Esme a silent _thankyou _and she just shook her head and hugged me.

"No, thank you Bella," she whispered in my ear.

"Why, I haven't done anything," I said a little shocked.

"Thanks for doing this, for getting married again; I must say I was a little hurt when my only son got married without me." She laughed a little.

I cringed and smiled all in one, "It's alright, I'm glad we can do this for you, but I want to marry Edward, you can't take all the blame for this shindig."

"Bella, only you could ruin your make-up in such a short time," Alice said ruining the moment Esme and I were having. I gave Esme another hug to hide my blush from why my make-up was ruined and to thank her again.

Alice led me over to the make-up chair and began fixing my face. Esme is truly an awesome woman.

She has always been without a doubt supportive and loving.

***

"_Wine Bella?" Esme asked. Edward and I decided dinner was the best way to tell his parents that I was pregnant; it was a better option than just dropping it on them, like I did Charlie. Just ease them into it, or maybe not. I think that question just blew our cover._

_Edward gripped my hand, "No thanks, not tonight Esme." I responded._

_I looked at Edward and squeezed his hand; why not get it over and done with?_

_He nodded and smiled, "Actually," he said, "We have something to tell you." He started and then stopped._

"_It involves wine," I said looking at Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle smiled but waited, I think he knows. Esme smiled wide, I'm pretty sure she knows too, she's practically bouncing in her seat._

_Edward laughed and looked at me, "Yes, wine," He said amused at my approach of the subject, "Bella can't drink wine because,"_

"_Because I'm pregnant." I cut in and he laughed at my eagerness._

_Esme jumped up and screamed hugging me while Carlisle shook Edward's hand._

_They were very happy for us._

_..._

_Carlisle and Edward insisted that they washed up tonight ordering Esme and me to sit and enjoy another serving of ice-cream._

"_I'm so excited," Esme confessed to me._

"_Thank you," I said._

"_Bella dear, why are you thanking me?" She laughed._

"_For understanding, I know we're not married," I said letting the words sit._

_Esme didn't respond, actually she looked downright awkward, like she knew something she shouldn't._

"_Esme?" I questioned._

_She sighed and dropped her spoon dramatically into her bowl like she was confessing to a huge secret, "I know about Vegas, sorry Bella, Alice told me."_

_My eyes widened, "Alice?" I'll kill her._

"_I'm okay with it; actually I think it's rather funny." She laughed and continued eating her chocolate ice-cream._

"_It's quite a story to tell the Bub," She laughed and I joined in._

***

"All done," Alice smiled. I stood and straightened out my dress just as Charlie and Emmett walked through the door.

"Squirt!" Emmett said picking me up and twirling me around.

"Em, put me down!" I ordered as he obliged letting me breathe again.

"Bells, you look beautiful." He told me sincerely.

"Thanks Em," I said hugging him.

He kissed my cheek, "I should get down there; I've got to keep your men in line." He joked.

"I should go down too Bella, you do look beautiful honey." Esme said and exited with Emmett.

"Ready Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled. I was marrying Edward today! I squealed internally.

Rose hugged me wiping tears from her eyes, "You are really stunning Bella," She said.

"Thanks Rose, you too," I said wholeheartedly.

She grimaced but said, "Thanks," anyway. "I love you Bella." She said and started heading down the stairs.

"Alright, remember what I said Bella," Alice said very seriously.

"Yes, when you reach the mark, we take off." I said and Alice cringed at my terminology.

Alice sniffed, "I love you Bells, I'm so happy." She squealed.

"I love you too Ali, thank you." I said and she smiled and took off.

"Don't forget," She reminded me.

"This is it Bells," Charlie said, "Don't trip, because if you do, I'm not saving you." He joked last minute as Alice reached the step.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Dad." I cringed at going ass over head into my own wedding.

Charlie just laughed.

"If I ever do this again how about we ride down on mattresses?" I joked.

Charlie laughed again, "Deal," He whispered as we reached the end on the staircase safely. "You are beautiful Bells," Charlie added awkwardly, emotions still aren't his strong suit.

"Thanks dad," I whispered as we started the walk up the aisle.

I could see the altar, Rose and Alice were on the left looking beautiful, and Jasper and Emmett were on the right with Ben, each holding one of his hands.

I looked last at Edward. He was standing there in the middle looking as handsome as ever. His head was held high, proudly. He was smiling staring directly at me and I was doing the same. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Everyone else did not matter in this moment.

Charlie and I reached the altar and Charlie placed my hand in Edward's hand, kissed me awkwardly on the cheek and went to take his seat while Edward gave me a quick peck on the lips.

We turned to face the priest who started with the official hello business. Edward squeezed my hand, well he kind of did. The thumb of his left hand was fixed, he could no longer bend it, there was slight movement, but not much. It was my fault too...

***

_Alright Bella, one last push," The doctor said. I had been in labour for 12 hours, my body felt like it was trying to tear itself in half and I hadn't slept._

"_I can't, I changed my mind, and I don't want to do this." I pleaded._

"_A little too late love," Edward said and my eyes narrowed at him. He got the message and shut his goddam mouth._

_I started to push focusing on the good that was going to come from this pain, and all the things I could do to Edward for putting me through this. I may've said some out loud too, but Edward's feelings were the last thing on my agenda today. I gripped Edward's hand, this was the end._

_I was squeezing his hand so hard that my fingers were numb, but that didn't matter. _

_A little baby cried loud and strong. Our baby._

"_It's a boy." The doctor said holding up our son._

"_You did do well Bella, I love you," Edward said kissing my sweaty forehead. He turned away as a nurse rushed to him._

"_Edward?" I managed but was interrupted by another nurse carrying a blue bundle over to me._

_He was squished looking and a little slimy but utterly beautiful._

"_Hey baby," I said softly running my finger over his tiny fingers, "ten fingers, ten toes," I whispered._

"_He's perfect," Edward said returning to us. He was pale and sweaty, I frowned at him and he just shook his head. He placed a soft kiss on our son's forehead and a rougher kiss on my lips._

"_Does dad want to hold him?" The nurse asked and Edward nodded._

_She placed him into Edward's arms, "Oh dear." She said._

"_What?" I worried._

"_He's fine Bella," Edward reassured._

"_What is it?" I panicked._

"_You might want to get that checked out dear," the nurse said to Edward pointing at his hand._

_His thumb was at an awkward angle to the rest of his hand._

"_Edward what happened to your thumb?" I asked._

"_Uh," He stumbled, "Isn't he beautiful, you've got a strong grip there love, do you still like that name?" He said hiding the answer. _Strong grip_ aye? I laughed._

"_Yes he his beautiful, sorry Edward, did I break your thumb, yes I still like that name." I said answering his questions like he answered mine._

***

I snapped back to reality just in time.

"Isabella, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do," I said with conviction now staring deep into Edward's green eyes.

"Edward, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do," He said too, I could see the love in his eyes shining out lighting up his whole face. The belief in those two words made me weak at the knees and my face break out into a huge goofy grin.

We were pronounced _Husband _and _Wife_ and Edward got permission to kiss me. He did of course, wonderfully as usual, making my stomach knot and my skin tingle. Though technically you could say we've been married for four years, this kiss was our first-memorable-one as man and wife. You could feel the love, devotion and passion; our lips moved expressing our love and at the same time recognising what we had entered into promising each other that the vows we had said only moments before were true and unbreakable.

We broke apart and the crowd applauded as we made our way down the aisle. Edward pulled me outside and we both stood there deliriously happy, but unsure of what to do. I giggled and Edward laughed pulling me into his arms. Alice had told me what to do down to the second when I was walking down the aisle, but never what to do once we were married. I guess we'll just have to figure that one out.

"We're married," Edward whispered his hot breath tickling my ear.

"So Mrs Cullen, how do you feel being tied down?" I giggled, uttering the same line I had said after our first wedding.

Edward responded the only way he should've, "Pretty darn good Mr Cullen, what about you?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Never Better."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N Firstly those questioning, no, I don't think there will be a sequel, but you never know. I have other ideas floating around in my head that I might want to pen out first, watch out for them.

_**You've reached the end. That's it. I've really enjoyed writing this fanfic and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I loved hearing from you all and appreciated it very much. Lastly thanks again.**_


End file.
